


By my Side

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, More unexpected shit happening, Multi, My Helpline Pt2, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: Others would describe their story as 'Heartbreaking but with a happy ending'"I promise Jungkook, everything will be fine"Heartbreaking indeed,". . .You promised"But it is yet to have an ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to My Helpline

The skies were a mix of beautiful colors, varying from pinks to purples and blues, the sun has almost set. It's last rays of sunlight cutting through the branches of cherry blossom trees. It was a beautiful spring day.

Everything would be a perfect. But it isn't, at least not for Jungkook, who's heart was shattering once again. He stood staring down at the water, tears trailing down his cheeks.  
"It hurts" Jungkook cries, voice shaking "How could you leave me...?"

"I couldn't"

The voice behind him is low, heart piercingly familiar, and Jungkook slowly turns around.

"And I didn't"

The younger felt himself suffocating, he wanted to break down but no muscle in his body allowed that.  
And maybe it's now that everything got to him? All the abuse, the long term anxiety caused by being in danger every, single, day. Maybe he's just gone crazy.  
Crazy, thats probably it, because how is it possible that the same man that Jungkook called accidentally, the person who looked out for him and didn't give up on him, the same person that was said to have died on this day exactly a year ago, is standing before him, staring at Jungkook with a sad, broken smile?

"No.." The boy sobs, holding his hands up to his mouth, whether it was in disbelief or to stop his cries "You can't- you're not-" he hiccups "You died, you're dead you're not here!" he's shaking his head.

The older would take a step forward and embrace the boy, but he's so scared. He put Jungkook in pain.  
"I'm sorry" his voice is just above a whisper "I'm so sorry Jungkook"

Dead silence falls between them, Jungkook forcefully stopping his cries with his hand. He is terrified, what if he really has gone mad, what if the figure before him is not real?

Taehyung feels his breath turn uneven, he didn't realize when he started crying, but seeing Jungkook so broken pains him, and he can only blame himself.

Jungkook pushes himself forward, throwing his arms around Taehyung's torso.  
And when he feels the male's arms wrap around his smaller frame, all doubts disappear, he knows it's real, because only Taehyung could make him feel so warm and safe.

Taehyung holds the shaking boy in his arms, his vision also turning blurry "I'm so, so sorry" he whispers.

 

"I seen you," Jungkook mumbles, expressionlessly staring at the glistening water in front of them. His legs curled up to his chest and his head resting on Taehyung's shoulder. The same spot they sat after meeting in person. "being dragges into the ambulance," he continues "...they said you died"

Even though Jungkook shows no expression, the tone of his voice is filled with sadness.

"How?" He faintly whispers, furrowing his brows at the water, afraid he'll break down again. "How is it that you're here?" His voice cracks.

Taehyung takes a deep breath. The younger could both hear and feel how shaky it is.  
"I fell in a comma," Taehyung starts "for four months. It was decided, by the police department, that it's safer to say I'm dead, at least until they catch the rest of your father's gang... So they won't come after you or me"  
  Taehyung slowly brings his hand down, gently taking Jungkook's own in his, squeezing it as if to remind the boy that he's here. "When I woke up, you were already gone, but I couldn't do anything... Not until I was allowed to"

"I was worried to death, the only thing I heard about you was that you moved to Busan, and I could only hope it was true"

"Did Yoongi and Jimin not know what happened?" Jungkook asks quietly.

Taehyung gently shakes his head "For a while they didn't... Yoongi found out first, Jimin only last month"  
Taehyung rests his head on top of Jungkook's. "You must be mad at me" he whispers.

Jungkook lightly shakes his head, bringing one hand up to wipe away the forming tears "No, you're here.. You're alive, that's all that matters" He breathes.

Taehyung brings their connected hands up, placing a small kiss on Jungkook's knuckles. "I promise not to ever leave you again, I'll always be by your side, but that's only if you want me to"

Jungkook turns his head to look up at Taehyung, he stays quiet for a moment, simply searching Taehyung's eyes for some sign of... Something. Thats one thing he always found hard to do, keep eye contact with Taehyung, his eyes are always blank, you never know what he's thinking. 'Does he still love me...?'  
Jungkook hesitates, but what other choice does he have than word it.

"I don't want you to ever leave me," he says quietly, but Taehyung could clearly hear it from how close they are, he could feel Jungkook's breath on his lips. "I love you" the boy says.

While Jungkook looked scared, Taehyung's eyes finally showed something, and they showed relief and happiness. "I love you too" he smiles and watches Jungkook's expression of fear fade. He lets go of Jungkook's hand and places it on the boys cheek, stroking it with his tumb before slowly moving it to the boys  hair, and finally, kissing him.

Jungkook kisses back, closing his eyes, their lips moving in sync. The younger pushes slightly harder, enjoying the feeling of Taehyung's lips on his.  
Taehyung can't help but smile into the kiss. Jungkook pulls away, once again hugging the older, hiding his face in the black material of Taehyung's hoodie. The older lays back on the grass with Jungkook's head on his chest, stroking the boys ash brown hair. 

"I'll never leave you again, I promise"

 

Jungkook is glancing from building to building as he walks hand in hand with Taehyung trough the familiar street. "I haven't been here for ages" he mumbles, staring at the cafe in the distance.

Taehyung lets out a small sigh and smiles almost sadly "You can call me crazy but for the past few months I've been coming here every day, hoping a boy with dark lost eyes, would walk into me and make the phone in my hands drop"

Jungkook breathes in shakily, remembering the first time it happened. He smiles up at Taehyung "Dark lost eyes?"  
The older looks down at him, his smile still there "Thats the first thing that came into my mind when I seen you"  
Jungkook looks down at the footpath as they walk and smiles to himself.

As they get closer to the cafe, Jungkook looks up. His eyes widen just like the smile on his face when he sees Jimin and Yoongi standing at the entrance. The boy with now bright pink hair waves at him. Taehyung lets go of Jungkook's hand and lets the boy go, watching as he runs off to Jimin, hugging him.

"Jungkookie!" Jimin laughs, tightly wrapping his arms around his best friend. Taehyung walks up to Yoongi, resting his hand on the males shoulder as they watch the two child-like boys laughing and hugging.

"Wow apparently I'm invisible huh?" Jungkook hears Yoongi and looks up at him before letting go of Jimin and hugging the oldest. "You're just too short, I didn't see you" Jungkook mumbles.

"Yah!" Yoongi half laughs "I thought those jokes were over with, and I'm taller than you"

Jungkook lets go, avoiding the effortless punch Yoongi threw him.  
"Still short" Jungkook laughs.

 

"What do you guys want?" Jimin smiles at the group.  
"Cappuccino" Yoongi speaks up. Taehyung smiles "Same here"  
Jungkook ponders for a second more "Latte?"

Jimin nods and stands up, but before walking off to order, he grabs Jungkook's hand "You're coming with me" he grins. Jungkook just follows with a small smile.

Taehyung watches as the two boys walk up towards the counter.

He feels Yoongi's gaze on him, it's practically burning. Taehyung knows what the older wants to say, but he doesn't want to hear it. Not now, now he just wants to be happy, even if it's only for the day.

"Taehyung," the older starts "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Taehyung sighs, his gaze dropping down at his hands, fingers tapping against the table. "Does it look like I did?" He mumbles.

"You need to tell him"

"But it'll upset him again, I hate being the reason why he cries" the younger glares at the male in front of him.

Yoongi sighs "It'll hurt him more the later he finds out."

"I'll tell him, just not yet"


	2. 2.

Jungkook stares down at his cup, watching the white cloud- like cream mix with coffee after he stirred it.

"How's college?" Yoongi speaks up, pulling Jungkook out of his small trance.  
  "Huh? Oh. . . good" he answers.

Taehyung turns to the boy beside him "What did you choose to do?" he asks, remembering that Jungkook didn't know what he would want to do, he was ment to take over what his father was doing after all.

"Photography" 

The answer is simple but hits Taehyung in a warming way. Jungkook smiles at him before returning to his coffee.

Jungkook's eyes pass Yoongi, spotting something unusual. He looks closer at the man's arm, a purple bruise peeking from under his sleeve.

"What happened?" Jungkook asks, eyeing the bruise. Usually it would be people asking him.

Yoongi lifts a brow at him before realizing what the boy is talking about. He rubs his other hand over the mark "Accident at work"

A low laugh is heard, everyone turns to see Namjoon walking up to them with his boyfriend behind him.  
""Accident" my ass" he snorts "Yoongi here, got beaten up by a drunk woman while trying to get her out of a club for causing chaos"

The said male glares at Namjoon while everyone laughs.   
Namjoon turns to Jungkook and grins "Haven't seen you in a while kid" he ruffles the boys hair.

"Pfft kid?" Jungkook hears Seokjin from behind Namjoon "Jungkook acts more mature than you ever did"  
Namjoon's face falls, this time Yoongi snorts.

After everything that happened, Seokjin kind of came along and from the very first meeting, he treated Jungkook like a good friend, despite the age difference and little time to get and know each other, they got close. Jungkook could say Seokjin was like an older brother to him, which might have made Jimin a bit jealous at first but he accepted it after everything that Seokjin did for Jungkook. Without him, the boy probably wouldn't have gotten himself together. . .or as together as possible.

"Oh wow" Namjoon says, looking at Taehyung "After all, Jungkook didn't give you a black eye" he jokes before turning to Jungkook "Did you at least slap him?"

Seokjin glares at his boyfriend, elbowing him in the ribs. He steps closer to Jungkook, patting the boy's shoulder "Everything alright?"  
Jungkook looks up at him with a small smile "Mhm" he gives a nod.

Taehyung completely ignores Namjoon. But he does hear him, and in his opinion Namjoon is right, Jungkook should have at least slapped him. Yes, Taehyung was denied permission to contact Jungkook, but he could have at least told Yoongi to let the boy know. And Jungkook has every reason to be angry, yet he took Taehyung back with love.

But after what Taehyung almost did, he couldn't get the courage to ask anyone to tell Jungkook.

Jungkook looks around the table, Yoongi and Jimin sitting across from him and Taehyung, smiles on their faces as they talk to Namjoon and Seokjin. His gaze turns to the older couple, looking at Namjoon and Seokjin holding hands. And he finally turns to Taehyung, scanning over his features that he can't help but admire.

If fourteen months ago, somebody told Jungkook that this is what his life would look like, put together, surrounded by people who care, he'd laugh in their face, convinced he would be dead by then. But here he is, knowing how happiness feels once again.

 

Jungkook listens to Jimin rambling on abou how this summer will be amazing while looking around, walking behind everyone else through Kangnam, the streets he has only drove by a couple of times.

"Where are you staying over night?" Jimin suddenly asks.  
  Jungkook glances to the other four walking a few meters in front of them before looking at Jimin "A hotel" he simply answers, keeping his voice down.  
   Jungkook could stay with Jimin for the summer, but the boy moved in with Yoongi, and even though Yoongi also asked Jungkook to stay with them, he feels he shouldn't.

"But that'll cost a lot. . ."

Jungk looks back to the shops around them "That's not a problem" he reminds. Jungkook doesn't even have to go to work if he doesn't want to, the money he got after his father is enough if he keeps part of it in a savings account, but he prefers to keep everything basic and as normal as possible, not act like some brat with money and live a perfect life. His life was never perfect, and he doubt's he'll ever get used to it if it was to become perfect. 

Jimin sighs "Come on, stay with us, it'll be fun" he whines.  
Jungkook shakes his head at the boy's childish acting "You know I can't"

"Why?" Jimin sudden turns more serious "Because of Yoongi hyung?"  
  "Keep it down" Jungkook warns.  
Jimin crosses his arms "I thought the awkwardness between you and him was gone" he mumbles.

Jungkook shoots a half hearted glare at his friend "There never was any awkwardness,"  
  Jimin doesn't look convinced "Even after the bre-?"  
"Yes Jimin" Jungkook grits "Even after the break up, even during it. It was childish dating, nothing serious" he says. But somehow, it still slightly hurts.  
"Im staying at a hotel, end of story"

Jimin groans "Fine!" He runs up to the group in front of them. 

"Yoongi hyung~" Jimin calls, smirking at Jungkook. The younger glares at him 'Don't' he mouths.

"Yea?" Yoongi turns to Jimin in question, confused about the 'hyung' part, it's been a while since Jimin stopped calling him hyung.

"Jungkook is staying in a hotel instead of staying with us and that's awful" he pouts. Yoongi glances at Jungkook, who looks displeased.

"Kookie you can-"

"It's fine hyung" he says "Jimin is just being overly dramatic"

Jimin gasps "Overly dramatic? You're planning on staying in a damn hotel for the summer!"

"He'll stay with me" Taehyung cuts in.  
Jungkook looks at him, taken back "It's fine I'll-"

"That's not a question"

"Oooh~" Jimin raises his brow in a suggestive manner, winking at the both of them and gaining a slap on the back of his head from Jungkook  
"What are you fucking five?" 

Suddenly Jungkook's phone starts ringing, the tune of BigBang's 'fxxx it' playing.  
Jungkook quickly pulls the device out, already aware of who's calling he smiles, answering. "Hey"

Taehyung looks back at Jungkook who stepped away a bit from the group, walking behind them, smiling at the ground with the phone at his ear. 'Who would he be talking to?' He wonders.

"Probably Mark" Jimin speaks up, as if reading Taehyung's thoughts. The older looks at Jimin "Mark?"

The boy nods "Jungkook's roommate, also a replacement of me" he jokes. "He's the only person Jungkook got close to extremely quickly, the guy is chill so there's nothing to worry about" he reassures "He helped Jungkook a lot. . .after you-. . what he thought happened to you" Jimin mumbles.

Taehyung immediately turns to the younger in confusion. Jimin quickly shakes his head and laughs "Not in that sense, they're just friends. . . Jungkook loved you too much to even look at any other person" he looks back ahead, smiling to himself "And he still does" 

Taehyung looks back at Jungkook once more, this time making eye contact with the younger. Jungkook seems to finish his call as he pulls the phone away from his ear, all while smiling at Taehyung.  
He jogs up to the group.

 

"You like them?" Taehyung walks up behind Jungkook, startling the boy. Taehyung motions to the matte red headphones Jungkook was looking at, something that caught the boy's eye as they wandered around one of the shops.

Jungkook glances once more at the headphones "Yea they're nice, but the price is insane, who'd waste so much money on a pair of these?" he says, turning to walk away to find the rest of the group.

Taehyung smiles to himself, looking back at the pair of headphones. 'I would'

"Jungkookie!" Jimins squeals, running up to the boy and waving his right hand, a small silver chain around his wrist. 'That certainly wasn't there before' Jungkook thinks. He watches Yoongi following the boy, a small, barely visible smile at his lips. Jungkook lifts his brow at Jimin's childish jumping "What happened?"

"Yoongi got matching one's for us!" He waves the shinny bracelet around. Jungkook laughs "Yoongi hyung? And you're sure you didn't force him into buying matching bracelets?"

Jimin pouts "No. . . not this time"  
Jungkook smiles "Well then, thats cute" he comments. His eyes pass Yoongi, making eye contact for the shortest moment before Jungkook forces his eyes away.

"Where's Seok-" and is if on call, Seokjin is spotted walking up to them.

"Here you are!" He says "Anyone seen Tae or Namjoon?"

Jungkook quickly turns around "Uh. . . Taehyung was with me a moment ago" he answers.

"I swear to god, just like in high school" Seokjin groans, pulling his phone out to text his boyfriend, just then the two missing males appear.  
He looks up at them, one hand on his hip "You two sure love disappearing"

Namjoon laughs and Taehyung shrugs "Old habit

"So" Yoongi walks up closer to the group "Where to now?"

Everyone looks around in question.  
"Plushy store!" Jimin exclaims.  
"You are a plushy" Yoongi says, pulling the boy closer to his side by his waist.

"I'm kind of tired after the whole day. . ." Jungkook says, "I'll just take my suitcase and go check in-"

Taehyung turns to the boy "You're staying at mine so I'm coming with you"

Jungkook is about to protest and just go to a hotel but the older turns away from him, ignoring any argument.

"We'll be going" Taehyung smiles at the rest.

Jimin hugs Jungkook "I'm still mad that you won't stay with us"  
The younger chuckles "You've got company stop complaining"

Yoongi steps closer to Taehyung "Tae you have to tell him" he grits through his teeth.  
"What's the reason in him knowing, just so he worries? It won't ever happen again-"  
  "He deserves to know" Yoongi glares "I don't ever want to seem him hurt because of you again"

Taehyung steps away, glaring back.

"If you don't tell him, I will"

Taehyung, turns away from the older. Jimin lets Jungkook go, waving at him "See you later!"  
The younger waves back with a smile.

 

The two walk in silence towards Taehyung's car which had Jungkook's suitcase in it. It's not awkwardly silent, but there's something there, they just don't know what.

Jungkook looks around the empty street, the sky which was a mix of pastel colors two hours ago is now a dark blue and purple, the sun disappeared behind all buildings. Jungkook can't help but to think back to the beautiful view of a sunset he could see out of his dorm balcony in Busan.

 

They reach the vehicle, Taehyung jogs up to open the car's door for Jungkook.

But the boy freezes, staring at the black car. He could see it all again: Taehyung sitting in the car, hands firmly on the steering wheel, the yellow lights from the inside out-lining his features as he flashes Jungkook a small, reassuring smile. The smile Jungkook thought was the last he would ever see.

The piercing sound of car tiers as the car started drifting uncontrollably, Taehyung stepping on the brakes. The sound of glass shattering and metal scrunching up when the other, much larger car crashed forcefully into Taehyung's.   
He never managed to erase that from his memory, not after he seen it, not after all the nightmares reminding him of it.

Taehyung notices Jungkook's scared expression as he uncomfortably looks at the car, he instantly knows what the matter is. Taehyung shuts the cars door, walking up to Jungkook and standing in front of him.  
"We can walk" he says, grabbing hold of the boy's hand "But you can't be scared of driving with me or else I won't be able to take you out to nice places out further" he smiles, trying to lighten the mood. Jungkook gives a small nod "It's fine, we can go by the car"

"You sure?"

Jungkook nods again "Mhm" he walks towards the car, hesitantly opening the door and sitting inside.

 

It hurts Taehyung, seeing how tense the boy beside him looks, sitting in the car as they drive towards his apartment. The moment they stop at a red light, a street away from their destination, Taehyung lays his hand on Jungkook's thigh, gently squeezing. Jungkook glances at him.  
"We're almost there, relax" Taehyung says, his voice low.

Jungkook lays his hand on top of Taehyung's, intertwining theirs together. His eyes still on the buildings outside. When the light turns green Taehyung tries pulling his hand away, worried that Jungkook will be even more scared if he drives using one. But Jungkook doesn't let go, fear disappearing. He feels safe around Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for all you amazing people <3 not much story line yet but I'm getting there~


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read yet, sorry ;;

Taehyung takes Jungkook's suitcase from him, leading them up the stairs of the familiar building.

"You didn't move out?" Jungkook asks quietly as they walks up.  
Taehyung shakes his head "Somehow I couldn't get myself to move"

The rest of the walk is silent. Jungkook would much prefer if the lift worked. It would be faster and less tiring, and stubborn Taehyung wouldn't carry the boy's suitcase up.

They finally reach Taehyung's floor. Jungkook can hear loud, fast footsteps getting closer, and just as they're about to turn the hall's corner, someone runs into him. But before Jungkook could stumble and fall, he's stopped by the person's strong grip.

"I am so so sorry!- Jungkook?"

Jungkook takes a moment to realize what happened, he looks up to see a familiar face. He quickly pulls himself back together, standing up. The males hand's still on his hips.

Taehyung is about to say something when a high pitched scream stops him.

"Hoseok!" A girl walks furiously down the hallway, bare feet, red heels in one hand, matching her extremely short red dress. And she is certainly not happy.

She stops at the view of the trio standing at the stairs. One hand on her hip, a disgusted expression showing instantly "So this is that fuck toy of yours?" She asks, glaring at Jungkook, voice full of attitude.

Hoseok's eyes widen, he pulls his hands off of Jungkook "What? No not him-" he pauses "And he is no fuck toy leave me alone you crazy bitch"

"You bastard!" She screeches, throwing one heel at him. Hoseok squats, barley managing to avoid it. He quickly stands up when he hears the heel hit the wall.  
He looks at Jungkook and Taehyung "I'd love to talk but I'm kinda on a run so see you guys later" he runs down, jumping off the last few steps, the girls running past them and after Hoseok "Get back here you rat!"

Taehyung looks from the stairs at Jungkook "Yea. . . did I ever tell you Hoseok is rich, gay and forced to marry that woman?"

Jungkook looks at the older "Sounds cliche"  
Taehyung nods with a chuckle "It is"

They walk into the male's apartment. Jungkook sheepishly following in.

Taehyung looks at him, setting the suitcase down "You've been here before so don't act so shy" he smirks.  
Jungkook sticks his tongue out in a childish manner.

 

 

Jungkook hugs his knees as he stares at the tv, watching some action film with Taehyung that they found while searching through channels. The ads start playing for the third time within the last forty minutes, Jungkook sits back in the couch when a loud thud startles him. He turns to look out the balcony door "When did it start raining?" He mumbles. The thud comes again, this time making Jungkook flinch.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Taehyung asks, amused by Jungkooks reaction.  
The younger shakes his head, looking back at the tv "No, but I don't like it" he admits.

Taehyung, knowing that the ads will be on for another good few minites, stands up, walking into the kitchen part of the room.  
Jungkook looks up in curiosity, eyes following Taehyung and he can't help but look his body up and down, noting that Taehyung must have hit the gym because his frame seems just slightly buffer, his arms more muscular than last year.

Jungkooks phone is what makes him tear his eyes away, the device audibly vibrating and he quickly picks its up to see Jimin's ID.  
"Hey" he says after answering the call, shocking himself with how bothered he sounded, not meaning it of course.

"Kookie did you hear the thunder!" Jimin squeaks on the other side.

Jungkook has to pull the device away from his year "Aish I'm gonna go deaf because of you one day" he mumbles "Yes I did, what you scared?"

"Me? Scared of thunder? Pfft" Jimin soumds anything but convincing.

"Why'd you call then?" Jungkook is standing up, slowly walking over to where Taehyung is as he keeps the phone to his ear, curious of what the older is doing. Or maybe he just wants to watch Taehyung a bit more. Whatever, same thing.

"Uhm- to see if you're not scared" Jimin says, once again, sounding not too convincing.

Jungkook let's out a low laugh "I've Taehyung here with me, I'm perfectly fine" he looks up to see a confused Taehyung smiling down at him, probably not knowing what the conversation is about.  
Jungkook rests his elbows on kitchen island, watching Taehyung as he pulls out whats seems like two mugs.

"Oh" he hears Jimin, and it isn't a hurt 'oh', or a shocked one. Jimin said it in a mocking way. "Did I interrupt something?" He purrs. A whistle comes, most likely from Yoongi who is oh so rudely listening in on their conversation.

Jungkook could feel blood rushing to his face and he tilts his head down, pretending to be doing that thing that girls do with their nails, so Taehyung doesn't notice the redness of his cheeks "The most you interrupted are ads on the TV" he says casually.

He knows Taehyung is looking at him again, this time amused, taking a wild guess in what fuck boy Park Jimin has said.

"Sure~" Jimin stretches the word "Ima go then, leave you two at whatever you we're doing"  
Jungkook rolls his eyes "Yea bye hyung" he hangs up.

"So what was that about?" He hears Taehyung and looks up, placing the phone down.   
"Jimin is scared of thunder so he called to ask if I'm scared"

Taehyung laughs with a nod.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook questions, watching Taehyung put a bottle of milk back in the fridge. He didn't pay enough attention while talking with Jimin to see what Taehyung was doing.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" The older looks up.

Jungkook gives a nod "Yea. . .but last time I had it I was fifteen" he half laughs.  
"Well then," Taehyung says, grabbing one of the mugs and setting it in front of Jungkook "It's time to change that" 

Jungkook takes the warm mug in his hands, enjoying the way it warms them. But he stays still, simply staring at the man in front of him, dazed all of a sudden. Taehyung gives him a questioning look, he rests his lower arms on the counter, staring back at Jungkook.

The air hangs between them, it's absolutely silent except the rain outside hitting the glass door.  
Taehyung stares back at the younger with just as much interest.

"Did I ever tell you you've really pretty eyes?" Jungkook almost whispers. And he means it, he could get lost in the other's eyes. They can show so little but so much, and maybe, just maybe Jungkook could figure out Taehyung's blank stares.

Taehyung didn't expect that, but he isn't disappointed. Most would point out his body first, maybe lips at times, it always happened when he worked at the bar. But Jungkook is the first to say something about his eyes, and he actually looks like he means it.

He sighs out a small laugh "Did I ever tell you you're pretty?" And he almost stops himself, because Taehyung didn't think before speaking. But Jungkook's reaction isn't bad, or so he thinks.  
The boy's cheek's are dusted pink, he hangs his head down with a shy smile, and an unusual laugh that resembles more of a giggle. Taehyung is sure it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Jungkook picks his mug up and turns around, the small of his back resting against the counter edge.  
Taehyung smirks, walking around the counter to stand in front of Jungkook, he rests both hands on the boy's hips and pulls him closer against him "Grown up man Jungkook got all shy all of a sudden?" He teases.

Jungkook rolls his eyes "You're the one acting immature now" he says, tapping his fingers against the mug in his hands, eyes stuck to the hot chocolate.  
Taehyung huffs a laugh before leaning down a bit, pecking the boy's lips, startling Jungkook. The younger looks up at Taehyung who's face is just inches away, he repeats his action, but this time the kiss is slightly longer, and even when he does pull away, Jungkook could feel it linger. Taehyung's lips are as warm as the hot chocolate, yet much more addictive.

Neither say anything, Taehyung winks at Jungkook, making the boy grin at the cute act.

Jungkook, who would never open up to anyone or show his feelings, is very much in love. And he'll do everything to make sure Taehyung doesn't doubt it.

 

 

"We should go to sleep" Taehyung whispers over the movie.  
  "Mhm" comes a purr from the younger boy beside him.

Taehyung glances down to notice Jungkook dozing off, half asleep already. He smiles down at the younger.

Jungkook manages to open one eye when he feels Taehyung getting up, he looks at him.

"C'mon" Taehyung says "Time for bed kiddo"

Jungkook glares as much as his left over power allows to. "I'm only-" he pauses in realization.

Taehyung lifts a brow at him "6 years younger?" He teases.

Jungkook lays down on the couch with a groan "Shut up"

Taehyung puts on a shocked expression "That is no way to speak to your elders" he lays both hands on his hips.

"You sound like Seokjin-hyung" Jungkook mumbles, already falling back to sleep "Goodnight" he turns over on the couch.

"I'm not that old" Taehyung laughs. "And get up, sleeping on the couch is bad for you"

"I've slept in worse places"

Taehyung sighs "Up Jungkook" he orders.

"I didn't make the bed in my room, I'll just sleep here" the boy is practically forcing words out now, desperately needing sleep.

"Fine then" Taehyung says.  
Suddenly theres arms around Jungkook's body and he feels himself being lifted off the couch. "I want sleeeeep, put me down Tae" he puts no effort into the punch he throws at Taehyung's back, his legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"No sleeping on the couch" Taehyung carries him to his room.  
"You're sleeping with me" he says, kicking the room's door open.

"That's child pedophilia" Jungkook nuzzles his face in the males broad shoulder, trying not to laugh.  
Taehyung drops him on the bed with a half glare "Okay then, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Nonono-" Jungkook grabs Taehyung's wrist just when he's about to walk away, pulling the older on top of him.  
Taehyung's hands land on each side of Jungkook's head, holding himself up, laughing at the boy's childishness.

Jungkook opens his eyes to realize how close Taehyung really is. He opens his mouth to speak but immediately shuts it close because he has absolutely no clue what to say. The atmosphere drops down to something it hasn't ever before.  
Everything happens too fast, yet as if in slow motion.

Taehyung's gaze falls to the youngers lips for just a split second, in thought, of things he could but shouldn't do.  
Jungkook could only melt under the males wandering eyes, waiting for something, anything to happen.

And finally he's about to speak up, say something along the lines of 'What you staring at?' And just laugh it off.  
But the way Taehyung whispers a low, gruff "Fuck it" shuts him up.

And before he knows it Taehyung's lips are on his in a much more daring, desperate kiss than they ever had before. And he kisses back with just as much fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I do it or shall I not, that is the question.


	4. 4.

The need to sleep has left Jungkook's body as if it wasn't there in the first place, Taehyung's lips moving against his are energizing enough.

Jungkook brings his hands up, threading his fingers through Taehyung's soft hair just when the older brushes Jungkook's lip with his tongue, asking for permission which Jungkook gives almost too eagerly.

Taehyung holds himself up with his right hand as he lets the other move lower, brushing down the boy's clothed chest, heaving up and down, and stopping to play with the hem of the black t-shirt.  
They pull away, panting, lips almost touching. And they just stare at each other for a moment, neither daring to say anything. Taehyung pecks the corner of the boys lips, then another peck a bit lower, and another one to his jaw.  
Jungkook tilts his head up, a silent invitation for Taehyung to continue, to go further.

But the older moves up, biting at Jungkook's earlobe "We should stop" he breaths, and it's meaningless because his hand is still prodding at the hem of Jungkook shirt.  
And even though the younger nods in agreement his own hands travel down and under Taehyung's t-shirt, fingers gently brushing against his skin. Because fuck morality and what they should.

The younger pulls at Taehyung's shirt and Taehyung catches on immediately. Jungkook watches as the older lifts himself up on his knees, still straddling Jungkook, pulling the t-shirt over his head. Jungkook can't help but marvel at his built body.

The younger lifts himself up on his elbows as Taehyung bends down, throwing the piece of clothing somewhere into the darkness of the room and kissing Jungkook once more. This time he's the one to grab at Jungkook's shirt, pulling it off of the boy as if its crucial for his sanity.

Jungkook lays back on the bed, his chest moving up and down with each breath he takes as Taehyung's hands travel up his toned torso, eyes scanning over the few bigger scars on his body before he leans down lower, leaving kisses on them, as if it would make them disappear, the memories with them.

Taehyung pulls away to admire the boy's body a bit more "I need to hit the gym more" he smirks down at Jungkook, undeniably jealous. The boy beneath him lets out a short breathy laugh. Any awkward tension disappearing.

Taehyung leans down again, kissing Jungkook, this time gently, left hand trailing down from his shoulder to his abs and stopping at the waistband of Jungkook's sweatpants, hesitant.  
He deepens the kiss, tongue pushing past Jungkook's lips as his hand moves lower.  
He squeezes at the boy's hip, slightly digging his fingers in.  
That's when something hits Jungkook, sudden fear, this odd feeling setting in, and for the shortest moment it feels revolting to be in his own skin.

He panics inside, but he doesn't want to stop, he doesn't want to disappoint Taehyung if this is what the older wants, so he kisses back, arching into Taehyung's touch, masking any panic.

But it doesn't go unnoticed by Taehyung; how for the slightest moment the boy hesitates, how he tense and his thighs try closing together, the way his heart beat increases suddenly, which he could feel with how close they are. Taehyung pushes himself up a bit with both hands, parting from the kiss.  
The moment Jungkook looks up in question Taehyung knows there's something wrong, because he has that familiar fear in his eyes, also the one Taehyung hasn't seen since Jungkook's father left.  
"What's the matter?" The older questions, afraid he might have done something wrong.

"I-" Jungkook starts, but doesn't know how to finish. He's feels like on the verge of a panic attack, and he wants to tell Taehyung, wants to say what and why, but he doesn't know how.  
"I can't. . ." he opts on mumbling "I just- I'm sorry" he rubs his face with his hands "I'm so sorry"

Taehyung shakes his head, immediately leaning down and placing a kiss to the boy's forehead, realizing how Jungkook's hands are shaking "Don't be sorry" he whispers "There's nothing to be sorry for" he says and pulls away. "I won't force you into anything"  
Jungkook just nods and looks away, still feeling somewhat guilty for disappointing the other.

"Hey" Taehyung says, seeing how Jungkook doesn't look at all reassured. He places one hand on the boys cheek, gently making the younger look up at him.  
"I love you" he says, voice low but firm "And love isn't made up of these acts, yeah?" Their eyes lock, Taehyung showing one of the more serious looks, making sure Jungkook really doesn't feel bad for something so silly.

"Mhm" Jungkook gives a gentle nod "I love you too"

"Now," Taehyung says, getting off of Jungkook "Time to sleep, it's late" he wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him closer, laying down on the bed. Jungkook's heartbeat slowing down.

"We should change our clothes" Jungkook mumbles, but it's an empty statement because his eyes are already closed.  
Taehyung nuzzles his face in the boys hair, letting out a quiet purr that is neither a 'we should' or 'we shouldn't'. Jungkook takes it as the latter.

  
It isn't long before Jungkook finally falls asleep, Taehyung still half conscious, just because he's not quite able to sleep, not after holding Jungkook in his arms for over ten minutes when the boys hands were still shaking. 'There's something wrong.'

 

 

 

Taehyung wakes up pressed against Jungkook's bare back, his arm around the younger, warmth radiating off of him and it's the first time in years where he's actually happy to wake up.  
Taehyung opens his eyes to the pleasing view of sunlight cutting through curtains, resting on the younger boys shoulder. And it's aesthetic, like something pulled out of tumblr.  
He stays still for a minute or two, enjoying everything at this moment: the sunlight, the warmth, the way he's safely holding Jungkook in his arms.

That's when he pays a bit more attention to the male in front of him, he notices Jungkook must be awake, seeing how the muscles in his arm flex the slightest, he figures the boy is fidgeting with his fingers.  
Taehyung uses the arm he has around Jungkook to take hold of the boy's hand, separating his hands and caressing Jungkook's palm with his tumb.  
Jungkook is worried, Taehyung knows that now.

"Good morning" The younger mumbles, voice gravelly, filled with sleep.  
Taehyung smiles against the other's soft hair "Good morning" he leaves a gentle kiss on the back of his head before pushing himself to sit up.

"Aish I shouldn't have slept in jeans" Taehyung groans, rubbing his fingers over the marks on his hips, left from the material.  
"Told you we should change" Jungkook lowly comments, turning to lay on his back, immediately feeling exposed without his shirt.

"You've sweatpants on you're fine" Taehyung points. Jungkook just snickers at him.

 

 

 

Jungkook places the bowl which was once filled with cereal into the sink, a simple common breakfast, because he's too lazy to bother for something more. He turns around, glancing at the living room part from where he's standing, Taehyung is sitting on the couch, skipping through channels.

It still bugs him; what happened last night. But it isn't as much about how he felt that momemt as it is about the fact that Taehyung doesn't know why Jungkook felt like that.  
At first Jungkook wasn't sure either, or he didn't want to know, either way he has to face it, and he wants to be honest with Taehyung, no secrets. But its scary.

He finds himself walking up to the sofa on which Taehyung is sitting. The younger playing with the hem of his shirt.  
'Should I, or not?'  
"Tae?"  
'I should'

Taehyung immediately looks up, and he sits up straight as soon as he sees Jungkook's uneasy expression. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk. . . about last night?" he mumbles.  
Taehyung blinks, and it's like all fears and worries hit him at once but he doesn't know which one to settle on. Because he knew there was something wrong, yet for some reason was too afraid to ask. Maybe it's because Taehyung has his own suspicions, he just doesn't want them to come out as the truth.

". . . yeah" he says, turning the tv off and placing the remote on the coffee table. He moves a bit so Jungkook can sit down beside him.

The boy stays silent, not knowing how to start.  
"Kook I hope you don't feel-"  
"No," Jungkook quietly interrupts "I don't feel guilty, or pressured, " he reassures. "I had sex before, I wouldn't say I'm not ready either. . . it's just that something happened, between that time and this" he looks away at the kitchen before back down at his hands, not really knowing where to rest his gaze. "And I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore"

Taehyung feels his breath slow down, and he just listens, letting the boy speak.  
Jungkook once again quiets down for a moment, trying to put the words together in his mind before speaking.

"The day we met for the second time," Jungkook starts, he takes a glance at Taehyung to see he's listening before once again looking back at his own hands. "That morning I, walked into my fathers path at the wrong timing, which angered him, he was busy and I shouldn't have been around" his hands start fidgeting "He didn't do anything too bad because I had to go to school. . . on the way there I bumped into you again, we gave each other our phones back and continued on our ways, by then I had it figured out you're the guy I called by an accident,"

Taehyung simply stays silent, afraid he might say something that would stop Jungkook from continuing, so he just listens. Its a silly fear, but it's there.

"School finished and I walked home, I was a few minutes later than usual, and my father was already mad at me since the morning, so when I got home he-" Jungkook's voice hitches, he unconsciously digs his own nails into the palm of his hand "He got angry, dragged me upstairs, a-and did something-" by now Jungkook's voice is quivering, just like his hands. He sounds on edge.

Taehyung doesn't need to hear more to understand. His vision turning blurry because it hurts him, knowing what happened to the younger.  
"God," He breathes, pulling Jungkook closer and hugging him.  
"I'm sorry, Jungkook I wish I was there earlier for you, I'm so, so sorry" he's apologizing and it's half babbling to stop his tears, half real pain because he wasn't with him earlier. Wasn't there to save him.  
"You should have told me. I wouldn't have put you in such a situation like yesterday"

"I-" Jungkook stutters, "I don't know, at the time it happened it almost didn't affect me," he melts in Taehyung's hug "I'm so messed up" it's a whisper, but Taehyung hears it. And he's not going to accept it.

"Don't say that," he mumbles against the boy's hair "You're not messed up, your father is. You didn't chose to live like that"

Jungkook doesn't say anything, instead he just enjoys the warmth and safety he feels in Taehyung's arms. And they stay like it for a while longer. Jungkook unconsciously tracing patterns on the other's thigh.

Taehyung pulls away, instead taking Jungkook's hand in his.

"Kookie I should tell you something."

Jungkook looks up, not making a sound but showing he's listening.

The silence is shattered by the buzz of a phone, botyg males glance at the coffee table, Yoongi's ID displaying of Jungkook's phone.  
The younger turns to Taehyung in question.

"It's fine, pick it up"

Jungkook hesitates "You wanted to-"  
"I'll tell you later" Taehyung smiles, sitting back in the couch as Jungkook slowly grabs the phone answering the call.

_'And I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Lol u thot
> 
> SorryforgivemenotjustyeT ;D
> 
>  
> 
> Should I make a twitter(or something)???? To interact with all you lovely people more??? Fic sneak peaks and shiz or nah?? I'm pretty lame so idk-
> 
> <3


	5. 5.

Jungkook places his phone down on the coffee table. "Seokjin hyung asked if we'd go out with him, Namjoon hyung later, around 10" he says, looking at the older.

Taehyung looks up "That late to where?"

"He said something about a bar" Jungkook explains, shrugging.  
Taehyung nods "Do you want to go?"  
The younger hesitates, does he?  
"I don't mind" he answers.

"Hmm, well I don't know if I can let a child drink" Taehyung lifts his brow at Jungkook, pushing himswlf forward on the couch. Jungkook rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest "Will you ever stop teasing me about my age?"  
Taehyung laughs, lifting himself up off the couch "Don't think so" he says, walking up to Jungkook and gently wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, smiling down at him.

Jungkook looks up at the older. His eyes scanning the others features, his lips, nose, eyes. Eyes that are staring down at him lovingly. And then his attention turns to how warm and nice he feels with Taehyung's arms wrapped around him securely. Jungkook can't remember when he last felt this happy, and it makes him realize how childishly in love he is, how he would pay anything for Taehyung to stay by his side forever.

Taehyung notices the boy's dazed expression. "Hmm?" He purrs, a questioning look on his face.  
Jungkook smiles, blinking "I love you" he says after a moment, resting his head on the olders chest, he can hear Taehyung's heartbeat. "So much I can't put in words" he adds.

Taehyung rests his chin on the boy's head "I love you too. . . more than anything"

They stay in each others arms for a moment longer. Jungkook stares out the balcony through hooded eyes, enjoying the warmth. He feels like a child, but he doesn't bother acting all grown up in this moment, pretending he has no weaknesses, he doesn't have to anymore.

"Tae," Jungkook mumbles after a moment of silence.  
  "Hm?"  
"I don't want you to leave me"  
Taehyung pulls away a bit, making Jungkook look at him "Where did that idea come from?"

Jungkook looks down, playing with his hands which are resting on Taehyung's chest "When summer ends, I've to go back to Busan"

Taehyung shakes his head "That isn't a reason for me to leave you" he reassures, bringing Jungkook closer "We'll figure something out" he places a kiss on Jungkook's forhead "Lets not worry about it now"

 

  
"I forgot!" Taehyung exclaims in the afternoon, abruptly standing up off the chair in the kitchen, almost making the piece of furniture fall back.

Jungkook looks up from some magazine he's been reading, giving Taehyung a funny look "What?"

Taehyung's only answer is "I need to get something from the car!" And he's already in the hallway. Jungkook jogs after him, watching the older run out of the apartment.  
Jungkook laughs in confusion, he walks up to the door to close it when he sees Hoseok, also looking confused, walk up the stairs.

"Is the apartment on fire?" He looks at Jungkook, hands in pockets.

The younger shrugs "He said something about the car, forgetting something and just ran out"  
Hoseok laughs "Okay then"  
Jungkook smiles at him "No flying heels today?"

The older instantly knows what he means and laughs again "Thankfully not" he says. "You haven't been by the studio" Hoseok speaks up again, it's a half joke, after all it's been a year since he got the proposition from Hoseok.

Jungkook nods "Yea, sorry. Would you still be up for it?" He ask.  
Hoseok smiles "Of course, come by if you have time on friday, around 1"  
Jungkook nods "I'll try my best to come"  
"I better go, see you later" the older smiles, bowing slightly, Jungkook mimics his action and waves.

Just then Taehyung appears at the top of the stairs, hands behind his back, panting.

"There's an elevator here you know" Jungkook grins at Taehyung who can't catch his breath.  
The older smirks at Jungkook as he gets closer with each step.

Jungkook keeps his smile "What?" He questions. He steps back when Taehyung walks into the apartment, leaning against the door to shut if behind himself. Jungkook just stares, confused.

Taehyung brings his hands to the front, holding out a red gift bag to Jungkook. "For you"

The younger lifts a brow "What's the occasion?"

Taehyung pauses to think. "Your existence. . . and acceptance of me and my mistakes"

Jungkook can only smile back, as cheesy as it sounds, it's cute. "Having you is enough"

Taehyung shakes his head, stepping closer "I owe you so much"  
The younger looks to the side, biting the inside of his cheek "For making you go trough all this, ending up in hospital, twice?"

Taehyung tilts his head, catching Jungkook's attention and making the boy look at him again. "No. For giving me a reason, for forgiving me for my past and this whole year"

"But you had a reason for everything, you don't have to apologize"

"I still hurt you" Taehyung admints. He grabs Jungkook's hand, making him hold the bag "Now accept the gift" he grins.  
Jungkook rolls his eyes but brings the bag up anyways before pulling out a plastic box out of it. His eyes widen.  
"It's the headphones from that shop" he looks up at Taehyung.

The older smiles "Mhm" he nods. "I was ment to give you them when we got back but forgot" He gives an awkward laugh.  
The peck he recives on the cheek was unexpected, but Taehyung won't complain.

"Thank you" Jungkook says and smiles. "But it cost so much. . ." he then adds.  
Taehyung only shakes his head in dismissal and pulls Jungkook gently to the kitchen "You hungry? time to cook something!"

 

  
"Ah no!" Jungkook laughs, hiding behind the kitchen counter "I've flour in my pants because of you!" He shouts, hands over his head and he sits back against the counter.

Taehyung walks around it, looking ridiculous with flour covering his hair, he stares down at the younger, hands on his hips. "Apologize" he orders, voice even lower than usually and Jungkook shivers at the sound.

"No -aH" He shrieks when Taehyung pulls him up, making the boy stand. He pins Jungkook to the counter, grabbing an egg they were supposed to use and holds it above the boys head. "Apologize for covering me with flour" he repeats, trying to hold his laugh back.

Jungkook shakes hid head, making all the flour from his own hair fly around. Taehyung coughs before frowning "I've had it with your childishness" he practically growls, placing the egg down and quickly picking the boy up by the back of his thighs. Jungkook's legs wrap around Taehyung's waist on instinct and he gasps at the sudden action.

Taehyung takes a step back and quickly turns around, almost slamming the boy against the fridge, making it shake. The large plastic bowl on top of it falling down.  
Jungkook burts into giggles and Taehyung immediately notes it's music to his ears.

The older maneuvers Jungkook up so he doesn't slip out of his arms, the boy's hands gripping at Taehyung's hair, grip strong but not strong enough to hurt or bother Taehyung.

There's a cough heard from the doors "Interrupting something?"

Jungkook looks up past Taehyung's shoulder to see Yoongi, one brow lifted, Jimin behind him wiggling his brows. He immediately hides his face in Taehyung's shoulder, laughing at how stupid they must look.  
The older doesn't even have to look back to know who it is. "Just. . . baking cookies"

Jimin snorts "More like K ookies"

Jungkook looks up to glare at his best friend, cheeks turning crimson.  
Taehyung puts the boy down, giving him a sneaky kiss on the cheek before turning around to the other two "How did you even get in?" He asks. Jungkook goes to shake the flour out of Taehyung's hair.

Yoongi pulls out the spare key card which Taehyung totally forgot about giving to him.  
  "Oh" he laughs. "Well, any specific reason you came here for?"

"Well definitely not to interrupt you two doing," Yoongi coughs "Yea"  
Taehyung rolls his eyes. He looks around the kitchen, its a mess. Flour, eggs, water and other ingredients he can't name are all over the counter top and floor. All because Jungkook accidentally blew some flour onto him. Taehyung can't complain though, he'd do anything to hear Jungkook's sweet laugh. As silly as it is.

"We're taking you two out to ice cream!" Jimin exclaims.

 

 

  
So they went out to get ice cream, chatting for a while and somehow ending up splitting ways. Even those short trips with the other two are enjoyable and put a little cuteness to their day.

It's slowly getting dark, this time the sky a navy color instead of pretty pinks and purples, but Taehyung knows the perfect place to visit.

"Where are we going?" Jungkook asked when he realized they got quite far from their usual streets. Taehyung simply smiled at him. It wasn't long before he parked the car and made Jungkook follow him.

"Tae seriously" the younger groans, all patience gone.

Taehyung's guess is Jungkook hasn't been here before, so he leads the boy across the road, passing people, until he makes a stop at the edge of the wide foot path.  
He grabs Jungkook's hand in his, ignoring the people walking past them, glancing at them, he ignores the looks, being with another guy the looks they receive are understandable. Jungkook doesn't seem bothered by them at all either. Taehyw simply smiles at the view in front of them.

Jungkook grins in realization "[Cheonggyecheon](https://rayner08.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/cityhall-1-3.jpg). . ." he mumbles, staring at the beautifully lit up river in front of them, flowing through the middle of Seoul.

Taehyung pulls Jungkook with him, leading the boy down the white stairs and to the foot walk beside the river.  
Taehyung glances at the boy beside him, watching his eyes twinkle with all the lights around them. Jungkook looks angelic.

They walk in comfortable silence for a little while, just enjoying the presence of each other.  
Taehyung comes to realize something. He gently squeezes the boys hand "We never. . ." he starts quietly, watching others pass them, walk in front of them, beside them. All the couples, holding hands and smiling at each other, they themselves don't look much different. But something's missing.   
"I never came around to asking you this," he corrects.

Jungkook glances at him silently, he let's the other speak instead of asking. Not sure of what Taehyung is talking about.  
Taehyung looks back at him with a gentle smile "Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

The younger does nothing to hide his surprise, thinking about it, they never did make it official. He smiles, a bright, bunny smile before hugging the older "Yes "he whispers "Yes yes yes"

And it feels better, making it official, being able to call the other 'boyfriend' without thinking twice, knowing the other is his. Taehyung chuckles, kissing Jungkook on the head with a smile. It feels complete now.

They walk for a bit more before sitting at the edge of the footh path, watching the glistening water, sky already pitch black, stars shining like diamonds and their light reflecting alongside all the colorful lights from the buildings. It's better than sitting in a bar, the night is too beautiful for that.

"Tae?" Jungkook mumbles after a while, legs crossed and he keeps watching the water.  
"Hm?" The older purrs, showing he's listening.  
"Earlier today, you said you had something to tell me"

Upon hearing the words, Taehyung's heart beat increases. He stays quiet for a bit too long. He knew he couldn't avoid it.

"Taehyung?"

The older feels the boy's gaze on him, he once again takes the others hand in his. He starts slowly "It's. . . I don't even know whether it's bad news, it's not good, but-" he pauses, desperately trying to put it together in his head.

He sees Jungkook's expression turn into slight worry, he really doesn't want to ruin the night for the boy.

"Listen," Taehyung starts again, he looks right at the boy with a sigh "You have to promise me something first."

Jungkook looks unsure, almost afraid. He nods nevertheless.

"Promise me, you trust me. You have to trust me with everything," He keeps his voice down "You can't be afraid of telling me anything."

Jungkook nods, no hesitation this time "I trust you Taehyung." He says, voice firm. "With everything, I promise"  
The older give a small smile of relief. But it doesn't last long, his smile falling.

"It's about your father" he almost whispers. Almost.

Jungkook hears it loud and clear, and he doesn't know what else to say than "What about him?"

 

  
"He didn't die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoOM! mind fucked.
> 
> Uhh this chapter was just some fluff with a smol smollll bit of angst.(totally not coz I was out of ideas of how to get to the point) Y'all need some more Vkook moments here.
> 
> SideNote: sorry for the scene cuts too _(.-.)_
> 
> Ahh now I'll leave you till next week to rethink your life and the poor choice of reading this fic~~ <3


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I love you all and decided to spare the torture of a week long wait <3

He didn't die' it hangs in the air. Jungkook feels so many things, emotions he's not able to explain. One being confusion.  
He doesn't accept it. Jungkook shakes his head but no words leave his mouth, as much as he trying to speak.

Taehyung squeezes his boyfriend's hand, worried, but he doesn't speak, he has to let it sink in.

"No," Jungkook finally says, or whispers. "He died, he got shot nobody would survive that" he mumbles. His eyes on Taehyung, brows furrowed but he doesn't look angry, he looks scared, he looks as if he wants Taehyung to say it's some sick joke.

"I know it's hard to believe, when I heard I didn't believe it either, but he's alive"

Jungkook looks back at the water, things he hasn't felt in over a year suddenly hitting him again and it hurts. "Do you know w-where he is?"

And it's the boys tone that makes Taehyung's heart sink to his stomach and shatter. It's the tone the boy spoke in when they we're still strangers to each other, when Taehyung was some nosy guy and Jungkook wanted to be left alone.

"Don't worry," He rubs his tumb in circles on the boys hand "He's in prison-" he pauses when Jungkook slips his hand out of his grip, pulling his knees up to his chest. And just like Jungkook's hand sliped out of his hand, the boy himself is also slipping out of Taehyung's reach, locking himself away again. It's exactly what Taehyung was afraid of.

"Taehyung he was in prison so many times." Jungkook says, staring at the water, he looks scared "He escaped so many times."

"Jungkook he has been sent to prison in China," Taehyung says, hoping it will reassure the boy somehow.  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung, "Why in China?"  
The older licks his lips, theres no other way of saying it. "Because death penalty is legal. And that's what he's facing there. . ."  
Jungkook's gaze falls back to the water. He doesn't say anything. He isn't sure of how to feel either, is he supposed to be relieved? Sad?

"But?" Jungkook finally speaks up. There's always a 'but', there is always a problem in the way, he learned it the hard way. It's never that easy.

Taehyung's own gaze falls fo the pavement between him and Jungkook, the lights still iluminating the foot path but it's not as beautiful anymore, because Jungkook isn't smiling. His once bright eyes, dull.  
"But someone is willing to give big money to free him"

Taehyung can see Jungkook's brows furrow again. "But, if it's death penalty it's not possible," he looks at Taehyung "Isn't it illegal?"

Taehyung sighs "When it comes to money, anything is legal." He explains "It's their rules, especially when the problem isn't theirs. If your father gets freed he'll come back to Korea, it's not China's problem."

Jungkook only looks more angered, he gets it though; If his father leaves, it has no effect on China, they couldn't care less as long as they have the money, and even if his father does go and cause chaos in China, they can lock him up again and this time make sure he receives his death penalty. And Kangdae isn't that stupid, he would know to keep away from that country. "What amount of money are we speaking of?"

"Billions." 'and he's really close to getting freed' Taehyung won't say that, Jungkook is worried enough, and the boy is smart, he probably has that figured out already.

When Jungkook turns silent again, Taehyung speaks up "I've to go to a meeting. . . in China, in two days" he says. Jungkook doesn't say anything.  
"You can come with me. You don't have to, but you can"

"I thought you finished your officer work" is the only thing Jungkook answers with, and it's bitter, because Jungkook really does hate that job of his, and Taehyung knows it. Jungkook doesn't want to lose him again.

"I did, but I'm the one that led his case, I have to be there" he answers "I will do anything I can so that they don't free him"

"Lets just go home." Jungkook says and stands up, hands in pockets as they walk back to the car.

The whole ride home was dead silent, not awkward but uncomfortable. Taehyung has to do something before Jungkook completely slips out of his reach, he can't leave the boy alone.

 

 

It's still dark when Taehyung wakes up for the fifth time this night, not able to sleep. Like he did the first four times, he turns around to check on Jungkook. This time he isn't there.

He looks around the dark room, there is no light coming from the hall, his guess is Jungkook just went to the bathroom.  
Yet a while longer passes and Jungkook still isn't back. Taehyung finally pushes himself out of the bed and makes his way out.

When he walks into the main room he sees Jungkook. The boy is resting his elbows on the counter, head down in his shaky hands. Taehyung takes notice of how shallow and fast his breathing is.  
"Kookie?" He walks up closer to him. Jungkook immediately flinches away when Taehyung tries touching him. The boy doesn't even look up.

Taehyung could guess the younger is having a panic attack, so he walks around the counter to stand in front of Jungkook on the other side. He leans forward and gently pulls the boy's hands away from his face "Jungkook look at me," he says softly.

"Kookie" he whispers again when the boy ignores him. Jungkook finally looks up, eyes glossy, cheeks covered in tears. He doesn't say anything.

"You're gonna count with me, yeah?" Taehyung says. Jungkook focuses on the other's eyes, he gives a shaky nod.

"One," The older says softly. Jungkook repeats.  
Taehyung takes Jungkook's hands in his, lightly squeezing "Two"  
The boy repeats again, trying to focus on Taehyung's soothing voice, not on the fear he can't control.

And by 10, Jungkook's breathing is more even, his hands less shaky. Taehyung brought him to sit on the sofa while he pours the boy a glass of water.

"I'm scared" is the fisrt thing Jungkook manages to put into words when he sets the glass down. Taehyung is sat on the floor in front of him, hands on the boys knees, he looks up at the younger with sad eyes. "I know." He mumbles "But I'm here, you just-" he sighs "Kookie please don't drift away from me, you promised to trust me, you have to speak to me" he says "And I promise it will feel safer,"

"I promise Jungkook, everything will be fine."

His lips pressed together, Jungkook nods "I do trust you. . . And I'm sorry," he whispers "For how I reacted when you told me."

Taehyung shakes his head "You've nothing to apologize for, I didn't expect any better reaction." He stands up, pulling Jungkook with him "Now lets go back to sleep, we'll talk about everything else tomorrow, yeah?"

Jungkook pecks Taehyung on the lips and nods "Yeah."

 

  
This time when Taehyung wakes up alone in bed, it's already bright outside, and maybe he stands up a bit too quick in worry. Everything spins for a few seconds, he quickly throws on a plain white t-shirt and makes his way to the kitchen.

This time when he spots Jungkook, he's standing in front of the oven, his back facing Taehyung. A way too big, black hoodie covering his torso and reaching just past his hips, sleeves pulled up.

Taehyung watches from the doorway, listening to Jungkook's sweet humming, few words actually slipping past his lips and his voice sounds angelic. It brings him back to when they first properly met.

Taehyung quietly makes his way over to Jungkook.

"Good morning" the boy mumbles without looking back. Taehyung chuckles "You heard me coming?"

"No, had a feeling"

Taehyung rests his chin on the boy's left shoulder, his arms sneaking around Jungkooks waist, "Did you hear that?"  
Jungkook lifts a brow even though he knowd Taehyung can't see his face "Hear what?"  
  "The voice of an angel, singing"

Jungkook lets out a breathy laugh and just shakes his head, he just continues with his cooking.  
"Sing it again" Taehyung mumbles, closing his eyes.  
And Jungkook does, this time using more words than humming. The older swaying to his singing with the boy in his arms.

"What song is it?" Taehyung mindlessly asks.  
"[Beautiful](https://youtu.be/uvtssH72FWA)," Jungkook answers "It's from a drama"  
He hears Taehyung laugh, it's really quiet but they're standing so close he cam even hear his calm breathing. "Which drama?" the older asks again, genuinely curious.  
"Goblin," He feels Taehyung nod.  
"You watch kdramas?"  
Jungkook laughs "No," he says, "My roomate does, and I heard the song playing a few times"  
The older answers with a quiet "Aha"

"You hungry?" The younger asks, "I gave my best attempt at making omelette"  
Taehyung tilts his head in a way he can look at Jungkook and smiles "I'm hungry and sure it's great"

 

  
After getting dressed, Jungkook walks into the main room to see Taehyung at the table, looking through papers.  
He can guess what it's about.  
But something is odd, Taehyung is grinning.

"I know!" He says, closing the folder over and looking up at the boy. Jungkooks confused again.  
"What?"

"Jungkook they don't know everything, they had no proof after you moved houses and got rid of your fathers stuff" he says, a sudden flush of relief washing through his body.  
Jungkook stares at him, still lost.

"They don't know what he did to you."

"Didn't your boss tell them about everyt-"

"Yes, only what we knew, and not everything was taken into consideration without proof" Taehyung stands up "If what we told them was enough to get him a death penalty, all we have to do is find something more on him with proof. He won't be freed even with billions"

Jungkook doesn't say anything, instead he stops and thinks.  
Taehyung walks up to him "There has to be something the police don't know."

Jungkook's mind goes back to those folders his father showed him. "He had a folder," he starts "It was filled with names of people that he or his crew had to get rid off. . . you were in it too" Jungkook stops again.

Taehyung wets his lips, trying to come up with something.

"I had a few boxes filled with my fathers stuff after moving out," Jungkook says "But before leaving Busan I told Mark to throw them out"

"Do you think he did?" The older asks in hope of hearing a 'No'. That folder could be useful.

Jungkook shakes his head, gently laughing "Doubt it"

"We're going to Busan." Taehyung says, sounding as sure as ever.  
"What, when?"

 

"Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: today is exactly one month since I posted the first chapter of 'By My Side'!
> 
>  
> 
> It's been over 5 months since I finished watching 'Goblin' and I'm still not over it. Jungkook's angelic cover did not help .-.


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read, please forgive

Taehyung glances at the empty seat in front of him as he rests back in his own, holding his phone up to his ear. His gaze turning to the passing trees out the window as the train moves.  
Jungkook left to the rest room and Taehyung deciced it would be a good idea to call and inform Yoongi on what's happening.

Two signals pass when the older finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yoongi uhm. . . so I'm on a train to Busan-"

"You're what?!"

Taehyung flinches "Listen, I told Jungkook about his father"

"Oh, that's good. . ." he hears a pause, Yoongi is hesitating "Is he okay?"

"Yea- no? . . . I mean, it could have been worse, almost was"

"Did he run away? Why are you going to Busan?"

"No, no he didn't. I explained the situation to him" he says "Jungkook said he might have a folder that could be used against his father, apparently he liked playing hitman"

"Aha okay. . . hey um, I'm kinda busy, I'll call you back later." Yoongi explains "Take care of him- Jungkook, yeah?"

"Of course, bye hyung" Taehyung puts his phone down just when Jungkook sits back down on the seat across from him.

The boy has kept as silent as ever since they got to the station. He hasn't smiled much either. Just followed Taehyung around like a child.  
"What's wrong?" He feels bad for not asking earlier.

The boy looks up from his phone "Hm?"

"You look troubled"

Jungkook shakes his head, smiling at Taehyung "I'm okay" he says before looking back down at his phone.

'Lies'

"Hey," Taehyung calls, slightly leaning over the table between them and gently pushing Jungkook's hands down so he puts the phone away. "Come here," he pats the seat beside him.  
Jungkook looks hesitant, glancing at the empty space. He finally gives in, placing his phone on the table before standing up and walking over to his boyfriend, sitting down beside him.

"What's the matter?" Taehyung intertwines his fingers with Jungkook's. The boy sighs, resting his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

"What if Mark threw the boxes away?" His voice is just above a whisper "What if the folder isn't even in there?"  
Taehyung turns a bit, leaving a kiss on the boy's fluffy hair "We'll figure something out, maybe just what you tell them will be enough to put your father in place"

"Maybe."

"Jungkook think positively."

The boy slumps in his seat, staring at their hands.

"I called Yoongi," Taehyung says, changing the topic "Explained what we're doing."

"He knew about my father?"

Taehyung makes a "Mhm" sound.

"Of course he did." Jungkook mumbles.

"He was nagging me to tell you" the older admits "But he sounded worried about you when I told him you found out"  
Jungkook doesn't say anything.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"You never told me about you and Yoongi."  
Taehyung can feel Jungkook tense up slightly, yet the boy's tone is calm when he speaks "What is there to tell?"

Taehyung slightly shrugs, careful because Jungkook's head is still on his shoulder "You dated him, right? That's something to tell"

Jungkook stays quiet for a moment longer, not sure of many things right now. "You'd expect me to tell a police officer I was in an illegal relationship?"

"I mean," Taehyung starts "I'm not any better now am I." He laughs quietly.  
Jungkook uses their connected hands to hit Taehyung's thigh, it doesn't hurt but it's a way of telling Taehyung to shut up.   
"Yea, but I'm 20 now, not 16" he says "And Yoongi hyung is older than me by 8 years not 6"

"He said you act as if there was no relationship between you. . . so he just goes along with it"

Jungkook sighs, thinking, hesitating "Hyung was-. . ." he mumbles "Is a very important person to me still, he's been there for me when I had no one, and it made my 16 year old mind go 'I'm in love'"

"Were you in love?"

Jungkook slightly smiles "Others would say it was a childish crush, but I really was in love. . . but you know, first love, it wasn't ment to work" he says "Deep down both of us knew it wasn't going to work"

"Why do you pretend like it never happened?" Taehyung asks, mindlessly.

"How does acknowledging it look like?" Jungkook asks "He has Jimin, I have you, I think it's best if me and Yoongi are left in the past"  
Taehyung nods in understanding.

"I do wish I would have pushed that to the past without pushing away our friendship though" Jungkook says "I'd prefer if we still had that friendship... he was like an older brother to me"

Taehyung squeezes the boy's hand "You should find some time to talk to him, I'm sure you can still get your brother back" he smiles.

Jungkook giggles "I'll try"

This time Jungkook squeezes the other's hand "Tae?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." a whisper of reassurance, to make sure Taehyung still remembers, to make sure he knows that Jungkook loves only him.

The older smiles "I love you too."

  
  


 

  
The moment they step off the train Jungkook feels a small smile form on his lips, the slightly colder breeze in Busan, the air itself makes him feel more free. Something about Seoul; busy streets, shops packed, groups of hundreds of people wherever you go, it makes it feel stuffy.

He finds this nice, calming almost.

"We're in...?"

"Haeunde-district" Jungkook says, "We should go take a taxi"

Taehyung nods as they start making their way out of the train station.  
"Is your college far?" The older asks out of plain curiosity "As in from your apartment?"

Jungkook shrugs "Kind of? It's in Yeonje-distric, but it's the closest college around"

Taehyung nods, "Was there nothing to rent around?"

At that Jungkook laughs "Actually there was plenty, I lived a street away from the college at first," he says "Me and Mark were neighbors, our doors were right across from each other." He explains "We became friends really quickly, slept at each others houses more than our own, and finally decided to move in together because it's cheaper"

The older lifts a brow at Jungkook "But why move further away?"

Jungkook smiles at how silly it must seem "Because we wanted to live by the beach"

Taehyung chuckles, shaking his head and taking Jungkook's hand in his as they reach the line of taxies.

  
  


 

  
"We could have taken the lift" Jungkook breaths in exhaustion, reaching the sixth floor on which he lives. Maybe he's slightly over doing the whole 'I'm tired' act, just slightly, just maybe.

Taehyung laughs, looking perfectly fine "Don't act as if you don't exercise" he looks the boy up and down before walking past him with a small pat on Jungkook's belly. "Seen those abs"

Jungkook rolls his eyes, following the older. A small dust of pink covering his cheeks.

"This way," Jungkook says, gently taking Taehyung's wrist in his hand and pulling him. They stop at a light grey door. Jungkook doesn't quite know what to do, he could of course take his own key card and simply walk in, but if Mark is home it could give him a heart attack. Or he could have Jackson over. . . and Jungkook doesn't want to walk in on the two -again.

So he opts on knocking.  
And just when the sound of the doors being unlocked is heard, Jungkook remembers that he might have forgotten to text Mark about one little thing. And maybe mention to Taehyung that Mark knows quite a lot.

The doors open and the two are met with a pastel pink haired boy in nothing but grey sweat pants and a pack of Doritos in hand. His expression turns into confusion and surprise and he isn't sure whether to hide himself behind the door -because 'I'm half naked, who is that person beside Kook?'- or to hug his friend.

He bows slightly to the stranger to not come off as completely rude before turning to Jungkook. "Why are you- it hasn't even been four days" he half laughs.

"Yeah," Jungkook runs a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly "Uhm so this is. . ." he looks at Taehyung, "My boyfriend, Taehyung"

"Mark Tuan-" Mark bows again, but his expression falls in realization.  
He turns to Jungkook as if the boy is crazy. Silently asking the question of 'what the fuck?'

Jungkook once again smiles sheepishly at his friend's expression "No I'm not crazy," he says "This is Taehyung, alive, and well"

"So you went to Seoul and managed to bring someone back to life?" The boy opens the door fully for the two to walk in.

Taehyung catches on: Mark must know about what happened.

Jungkook nods "My father isn't dead either" he adds, pressing his lips together.  
Mark's brows furrow "What?"

"He's in prison, China" Jungkook says "Please tell me you didn't throw the boxes from the spare room away."

"Uh, not yet, why?" The other mutters "And what's happening?"

Taehyung could see the slight relief on Jungkook's face "I'll explain later. . . for once your laziness helped"

Mark rolls his eyes "I just wasn't home for the past few days"  
"Of course," Jungkook comments, walking towards the spare room with Taehyung "You were out fucking Jackson."

Mark laughs, walking towards his own room "I'd argue but I can't"

  
The moment Jungkook walks into the room he stops to stare at the six or seven boxes. 'which one was it?'  
As if reading the boys mind, Taehyung smiles at him "Let's go through them and see."

 

Taehyung turns to the boy when he hears him sigh, curious of if it's relief or anger. Theve spent a good amount of time sat in this room, looking through boxes. They did find a few other useful things that could help the case against his father.

"It's here."

And now the younger really looks relieved. He pulls the green folder out, sitting beside Taehyung before handing it to him. "Do you think this will do?"

Taehyung opens the folder, passing through pages, reading a few notes scribbled down beside some of the pictures. He slightly smiles "It's perfect" he says. "But, it would be good if you told them a few things too, maybe write it in a letter" he adds "but only if you're comfortable enough. You don't have to."  
Jungkook smiles and nods "I will, it's okay."

It's silent for a moment longer, the two just calming down, glad they got a hold of the folder.

"I'll go with you," Jungkook says "to China."  
Taehyung looks up, slight surprise showing"You don't have to-"  
"I want to" the boy says, standing up. The older smiles and gives a nod.

"Now," Taehyung says, standing up "How about we explain the situation to Mark, and then go for a small walk by thr beach like in cliché movies?"

Jungkook laughs but he nods, bringing himself to his feet "That would be nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out the districts and locations for Busan just to make myself feel more professional was harder than Taehyung is for Jungkoo- imeanwhat


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read because I'm a lazy assss.
> 
> I'm not home, went to visit family, so the time I spend on the my phone is cut short and will be for this month, so I'm really sorry if the next few updates will be late!

Taehyung glances at the boy beside him, walking silently down the beach with a small smile playing at his lips, looking far into the distance of the sea.

He looks dream like, the last of sunlight outlining his silhouette, eye's sparkling, lost in thought. It's mesmerizing.

Taehyung slows down, pulling his phone out and it seems Jungkook doesn't realize.  
He opens the camera and stands still, Jungkook a few meters away, turning around when he feels the others presence disappear.

Snapping a picture he smiles, Jungkook's lost expression turns into a shy smile. He puts his hand up, covering his face from the phone's camera. "Put the weapon down Kim."  
His tone unexpectedly dangerous yet sweet, and both males are quite surprised with how it sounded.

Taehyung laughs, lowering his own voice "Put your hand down first Jeon." And it too sounds sweetly dangerous.

Jungkook shakes his head at the silliness of this situation, he turns back around and starts walking. Snapping one more picture Taehyung jogs up to him, continuing their silent walk.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder," the older starts, his gaze set forward.

"Hm?"

"How is it possible you're this beautiful."

Jungkook blinks once, twice, tearing his gaze away from the horizon he looks at Taehyung, taken aback "Where did that come from?" He lifts a brow, voice casual yet his cheeks are the color of the evening clouds, pink, because being called Beautiful is the last thing he expected.

Taehyung chuckles, his voice deep, low and thick with affection "From my heart." It's cheesy, and Jungkook wants to roll his eyes but he just looks back at the setting sun instead. Because it's nice, his words are nice.

"I never said it before," Taehyung says, taking Jungkook's hand in his and stopping the boy, standing in front of him. "How beautiful I find you."

Jungkook looks up at him, the olders love filled eyes melting Jungkook from the inside. Taehyung brings his hand up to the boy's face, lining his jawline and rubbing his tumb over the boys cheek.

"Your dark, doe eyes,"he murmurs "Cute nose, bunny smile."

Jungkook can't help but drop his head, staring down because he actually feels shy under the others gaze. Taehyung's arms snake around Jungkook's torso, holding him closer.  
"So pretty, baby."   
And Jungkook doesn't know whether it's the name or the way it rolls off his tongue that makes his heart stop and start again. Its odd, so odd, he hasn't felt like this before, but it's nice.

"I feel honored," Jungkook gets himself to look up, wrapping his arms around Taehyungs neck "Being complimented by someone as handsome as you." Two can play at this cheesy game.

The older gently chuckles through his nose "Me, handsome?" He asks, as if it's something impossible and unbelievable.

Jungkook nuzzles his face in the male's chest "Breathtaking," He whispers "Absolutely heart stopping."

 

* * *

 

"Got everything?" Taehyung asks, glancing at Jungkook. The boy only nods, pulling the suitcase behind him.

They got a plane to China in two hours, Yoongi agreed to drive them to the airport. They're flying over today, any business is to be taken care of tomorrow and they will come back the night after, so instead of taking two small suitcases they got one medium one.

Taehyung takes the suitcase from Jungkook, he can see how uneasy the boy looks so he takes his hand in his own free one "Everything will be fine." He reassures, smiling.

The trip to the airport wasn't too long, the two said their byes to Yoongi, the older wished them luck and so they parted ways.   
Time passed fast, almost too fast for Jungkook, because before he knew it, they were walking down the Hong Kong airport.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." Choi bows when the two males walk up to him, both bow back.

They were invited to dinner, Jungkook naturally said he'd prefer not to but told Taehyung that he should go, the older won't of course, he doesn't want to leave Jungkook alone in a hotel room. So Taehyung called Choi saying they'll pass, the elder decided he'll greet them at the airport then.

"Mr. Jeon, I owe you an apology," the man says when they leave the large building, breath like smoke outside in the cold of the approaching night. He stops, looking at Jungkook "The plan to keep Taehyung alive in secret was only for both your and his good, I hope you understand," he says "It must have been hard, but please know that Taehyung had no choice, we couldn't let him contact you. Please accept my apology."

"I understand," Jungkook says "No need to apologize if it was for the best." And its how for the shortest moment the mature side of Jungkook showed again, the way his voice lowered and how he spoke. It's this that made Taehyung's heart hurt a bit. Because it only shows that the pain Jungkook went through will stay with him, just pushed back to the back of his mind.

Its not even about Jungkook speaking formally, it's how monotone his voice sounded, and Taehyung hasn't heard that tone since Jungkook's father was told dead.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sometimes," Taehyung starts, closing the door when they walk into their hotel room "I can read you like a book, others I can't even figure out your words."

Jungkook drops his worn out body on the king sized bed, exhausted "Is that good or bad?" He mumbles.

Taehyung chuckles, leaving his suitcase beside the small wooden and glass table in the corner. "It makes me anxious," he says, sitting down on the bed beside Jungkook's splayed out body "not knowing what you're thinking."

The boy turns onto his side so he can look at Taehyung "You don't need to worry." He murmurs.

The older gently smiles at him "Tired?"

Jungkook hums, "I don't even know, tired, stressed, scared... A bit of everything."  
Taehyung lays down beside him, face just a few centimeters away. "Then get changed and go to sleep."

Jungkook doesn't answer, instead he stays on the bed, simply staring back at Taehyung and he lets a tired smile slip on. Like always, Taehyung manages to make all the bad feelings disappear.  
The boy leans in closer, tenderly kissing the older. They don't pull away but neither bother to deepen the kiss, it's just a play of lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Jungkook lifts himself up a bit before straddling Taehyung. But the kiss is still as gentle as ever. Taehyung brings his hands down Jungkook's body, leaving them resting on his hips. Taehyung's tongue brushes the boy's lips before he pulls away "Lets go to sleep." He breaths. Jungkook hums in agreement, laying back down beside Taehyung.

 

* * *

 

The next day Taehyung could feel Jungkook's fear, the boy didn't show it or speak of it, but Taehyung knew he was scared.

And it stayed there for most of it: for when they walked into the large building, when they were greeted by a tall man in a black suit and a case in his hand, when they were walked to an office, when Taehyung handed the folder and when Jungkook had to give any other information about his father.

And the fear is still here when they're standing in the luxurious looking hall after everything was talked over, one of the more important men looking at Jungkook and saying something the boy was not ready to hear.

  
"There's a large chance Jeon Kangdae won't be let free," he said

"Before the choice is made, would you like to speak to your father?"


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers!
> 
> My gift for you is a sprinkle of angst! <3

"Before the choice is made, would you like to speak to your father?"

Jungkook stops in his tracks, so does Taehyung. Both males turn to the agent.

"It's your choice mister Jeon."

Jungkook glances at Taehyung. The older looks back, he's not even trying to hide his fear, he shakes his head 'no'. Jungkook shouldn't, it could go so wrong in so many ways. What if he has a panic attack again? What if something worse.

"I want to speak with him."

Taehyung's heart drops to his stomach at the words. Jungkook doesn't even look at him, instead he just follows the agent. Taehyung has to stop himself from pulling the boy back. "Jungkook don't." He warns, voice low. Jungkook ignores him.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung calls, louder, angrier. But the boy is already gone down the hallway.

Jungkook doesn't feel anything. He should, but he doesn't. He should be scared, standing in front of the metal door to the interview room. He isn't. He doesn't even hesitate before opening it.

The room has four walls in a square, all white and no windows, an officer standing in each corner. There's a lamp stuck to the ceiling, giving the room a superficial pale glow.

A metal table in the center of the room, screwed to the floor just like the two chairs on each side of it.  
A black haired figure sitting on one of the chairs, their back facing Jungkook.

And the boy forces himself to walk up closer, he walks around the table, sits on the chair, looks up.

He's met with his father's eye, one covered with a black patch and he instantly knows how his father lost it, how he lived.

Jungkook was sure he would never see this man again.

The male has that sick grin that Jungkook used to fear. And deep down he still does.

"I was convinced you wouldn't come." the man says, fingers tapping on the cold table, hands cuffed together.

His father huffs when Jungkook stays silent, "Heard that bastard you befriended is still alive." He scoffs "Thought my people got rid of him. Thought I did too at first."

"Thought you were dead."

The other laughs, it's gravely and low and "Takes more than a bullet to destroy me," he says "You too Kook... Wouldn't you like to be dead."

Jungkook keeps silent.

"But you aren't, because you're my son, you're just like me-"

"You may be my father, but we're not alike," the younger cuts in "I've a heart, you don't."

His father laughs again, leaning in over the table, eye contact strong and he just gets closer, until they share the air between then "Nobody does Kook, people are heartless, thought I've thought you that." He whispers.

Jungkook is about to speak up when his father smirks, the boy immediately shuts up.

"Wasn't the man that killed your mother a good man, he seemed like it at first didn't he? Wasn't I a loving father before? Weren't you a good kid? But you still heartlessly pointed a gun up at me," his gaze is focused on Jungkook's lost eyes "Everyone will show a heartless side to them at one point, didn't Yoongi already?" Jungkook only glares, a warning, a silent 'shut the fuck up'

"Won't be long till Kim does too."

"If not Taehyung, I-"

"If not him you'd be like me by now, I'd have you trained. You wouldn't be so fucking scared of everything like some bitch." He growls, sitting back "Take one lesson from your father, and remember, no person really has a heart, you cannot trust people with everything. If I knew that earlier, your mother would still be with us," he argues "Everything I did to you was to teach you not to trust, but seems like you didn't learn."

"Didn't hit me hard enough, huh?" It comes like venom.

The other's rough laughter echoes around the room, something you'd hear in movies from a villain. The officers tense, all four of them looking at the pair sitting at the table.

"Kim Taehyung," the man starts. He can see Jungkook's aware eyes, he knows the boy is listening closely, cautiously. "Important to you." It's a statement. "Some hero who saved you and you'll be thankful till death, yeah? Gave you hope." he quirks his brow. "Don't get too close,"

"A bit too late."

The man huffs a laugh through his nose "I see." he mumbles "Jungkook, tell me, how much do you really know about him?"

Jungkook sits back, staring back at the man "You mean what happened to him?" He asks "How he was forced to kill, how his father was as bad as you?"

"His father was the devil himself. Forced to kill isn't even a half of it."  
Jungkook gives a quirk of his eyebrow in question.  
All four officers glancing at each other in awareness.

"He was trained to be like his father, tortured, even. There's no good in that kid, he'll betray you just like he betrayed everyone else" He spits "How he betrayed his mother-" and the room turns silent, Jungkook making his father shut up by leaning over the table, pushing him back against the chair, squeezing his neck.

"He was forced."

"Doesn't make him any less guilty," the older chokes out "He was trained to be like his father for far too long, he'll mess with you too, maybe already did but you haven't even noticed-" Jungkook's hand presses harder onto the man's Adam's apple. He wants to hear none of it.  
The male forces a smirk back on in an invitation, a way to say 'do it.' 'kill me this time.'  
"After-" he chokes out a cough "after all he went through, he's even more messed up than you or me." He croaks "He _used you_ to get to me-"

Jungkook laughs, and the sound surprises Jungkook himself, how dangerous it sounded. "Why would I'd believe you?"

"I'm your father."

"Sure," Jungkook pulls away and scoffs, glaring "You're headed to hell."

The man grins, catching back his breath.

"See you there son."

 

* * *

 

Taehyung immediately stands up when the metal doors open. He stares at Jungkook who walks out with two officers behind him.

The boy stops. He doesn't know why, but he does, exactly when his gaze crashes with Taehyung's. And he just stares, thinks. Maybe it's his father's echoing voice, maybe it's the fact that he doesn't feel as safe as he always did when looking at the older.

He wants this feeling to disappear. He hates feeling so unsure, now even when he looks at the older, he's unsure. What if his father was saying the truth? What if Taehyung is something he doesn't know.

"Jungkook," Taehyung calls, voice low, worried. He starts walking towards the boy, he looks angry and scared "You shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," the younger reassures "I'm okay." He tries holding eye contact.

"Can we go?" He then mumbles.

Taehyung doesn't miss Jungkooks wary expression, the movement of his body, he sees all that and he does not like it one bit. Not how the boy moves the slightest bit away when Taehyung steps forward, not how he looked at Taehyung, scanning him.

"Yea..." He says, glancing Jungkook up and down before turning around, seeing the boy is keeping his distance "Everything is done, we can go." He doesn't try holding Jungkook's hand, the boy looks really cautious, he is standing at least a meter away, so he just starts walking, not wanting to make Jungkook uncomfortable.

 

After taking a step forward in everything, they just took two back in trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to pull out an early chapter ayy


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I said updates might be late, but I wrote a part of this chapter a while ago hence another early update!

A week.

A week of steps back and it feels as if they hit the very bottom, the beginning. And it happened far too fast.

Jungkook has been out of the house for the last few days. Taehyung too concentrated on work and papers to fill after the issue with Jungkook's father -who's life is still in debate on-

"I'll be out with Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook would say, gaining a simple nod from Taehyung and a "Mind yourself." Or occasional "Have fun." As he flipped the paper, glanced at the laptop.

It has been like that for the past week: few words and on with the day.

Sure, Jungkook managed to catch up with Yoongi, managed to get closer once again. But Taehyung has been drifting away, and it's both Taehyung's and Jungkook's fault.

The older too occupied with work -work he was ment to be done with a long time ago- and Jungkook who didn't even try speaking to Taehyung about his worries, about his and his father's conversation. He kept it to himself, hoping it will go away. Just like he used to do it when his father was still around. He should speak to Taehyung about it obviously, but he's scared.

And both of them are equally at fault.

It's a Monday night that Jungkook hasn't came back on time. He said he'll be back by 5. It's almost 7. And Taehyung, who finally looked away from his papers for a moment, noticed how late it has gotten, instantly calling the boy.

Jungkook hasn't picked up, even after 7 tries.

Tapping his pen in worry, Taehyung is about to dial Yoongi's number when he hears the door open. Soon Jungkook walks into the kitchen.

"Sorry," the boy instantly mumbles, he goes to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, passing the kitchen table where Taehyung is sitting at. "I didn't realize how fast the time passed"

Taehyung nods,his eyes on the computer in front of him on the table. "I called you over five times."

"The battery died." Jungkook explains.

He feels weird, the tension between them, it's odd and unwanted, but its been like that for a while now.

"You okay?" He looks at Taehyung, the older has that blank expression on. He nods.  
But Jungkook can see the way he taps his finger against one of the keys, not hard enough to press it, he sees Taehyung isn't focused on the work although he's staring at the laptop.

"Jungkook, what were you doing out so long?"

The question is more accusing than anything else. It sounds out of place, Taehyung's tone was never like this towards Jungkook.

The boy closes the fridge and turns to Taehyung. "We went for coffee, and then just walked around town, talking" he explains.

Taehyung closes his laptop, arms resting on top of it and he looks at the boy standing at the counter. "What about all those other days? You've been spending an awful lot of time with Yoongi, all you did was talk?"

Jungkooks brows furrow slightly, because Taehyung doesn't sound genuinely curious, he sounds right out pissed off.

"Yes that's what we did, talk"

"Nothing else?"

"What else were we supposed to do?"

Taehyung just stares at the boy, searching his eyes.  
Jungkook breaks the silence by harshly placing down the bottle, an empty half smile of disbelief on his face "You think I'm cheating on you?"

Taehyung's eyes follow the boys movement "I don't know, are you?" And it's sarcastic, teasing.

The younger is speechless.

"You're spending more time with him than anyone else lately,"

"Yeah," Jungkook says "Because I want to get my friend back, because I haven't genuinely talked to him since I was 17" he explains "I can't believe you think I would cheat on you!"

"Jungkook I don't know what you're doing when I'm not around, we've been apart for a whole year, you moved to busan with someone-"

"Mark?" Jungkook asks "You know, he was there for me when I thought I lost you, he stopped me from doing anything stupid, when I wanted to give up!" He exclaims "All while you were here!" He spreads his arms emphasizing the last word.

"Do you love me?" Jungkook asks, not letting the elder speak.

"Or maybe I was just a way for you to get to my father..."

And it hits Taehyung hard, he immediately stands up "Jun-"

"You always had a reason to kill him, 'why not as well just use the kid and fake my own death after it's all over', right?"

"Don't say that-"

"But then it came out my father is still alive, so I'm useful again," He says, voice breaking "right?!"

"Jungkook you know that's not true," Taehyung growls, he steps closer to the boy but Jungkook takes a larger step back.

"You got the folder" he says "my father is basically out of the way and you're back with that dumb fucking job of yours," he points at the laptop "One of the reasons I spent so much time with Yoongi was because you didn't have any to spend with me, because you've work"

"Even though you promised you wouldn't go back to it," He reminds lowly "you knew how much I hated it, because I stupidly worries too much"

Taehyung feels each words stab him like a knife, because he didn't mean what he started. He never once suspected Jungkook of cheating but he let his frustration out on the younger as if it was supposed to help.   
And each word he hears is like poison.

'Does he really think I used him?'

Jungkook scoffs when the other stays silent "How were you planning on getting rid of me now? Another faked death, maybe you'd change your name this time?"

"Jungkook stop!"

The boy almost flinches, "What, hurts that I got you figured out, _officer_?" It's poisonous.

And Taehyung reached his hand out but it's already too late, because Jungkook is out of the apartment, door slamming, before he could say a word.

They hit rock bottom.

 

 

  
Taehyungs cursing, flipping the first object he could grab, it being the papers he was filling in. The sheets flying around the kitchen.

He tried calling Jungkook but it once again ended up unanswered on each try. So he ended up calling Yoongi.

"No he's not with us, why?"

Taehyung sighs, angered at himself "He left almost an hour ago and isn't back,"

"Why did he leave in the first place?" He sounds worried.

"We had an argument," Taehyung explains, putting his shoes on "It was my stupid mistake."

"What did you do so bad that it made him leave?"

"I was tired of work and he came back late and I said something I shouldn't have, didn't even mean it."

" _Taehyung_." Yoongi's voice is a low warning.

Taehyung doesn't bother with a coat, he just grabs his keys and leaves the apartment with a quick step.

"He's been out everyday," he mumbles "With you. I was forced to finish some papers for Choi, didn't even have time to talk to him after he spoke with his father" Taehyung explains, feeling guiltier with each word "He asked if I really love him, or did I use him to get his father."

Taehyung hears Yoongi sigh "He didn't mean it, believe me, the last thing that boy wants is an argument with you."

"I've to go hyung."

 

 

  
Taehyung didn't have to think much before guessing where the boy is.

And he knew he was right when he walked down the parks footpath. A figure, curled into itself, sitting at the edge of land, staring down at the water.

The place it too familiar, the exact spot they sat together when Jungkook agreed to go on a walk.

He's walking down the same path leading to the gate where Jungkook last seen Taehyung before the car crash.

The bridge on which they reunited and started again, at the reach of a hand.

  
And they're back here again.


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter in case the next one is late <3

"We're always brought back to this park," Taehyung says lowly, hands in pockets and he's standing a reasonable length behind Jungkook. The boy knew he was there.

Taehyung sits down a step or two away from Jungkook, watching his distance.

"I'm sorry," he says after a longer moment, glancing at the boy. He sees the last of Jungkook's tears glimmering under the moonlight, he's staring at the water with a monotone expression.

"For working when I promised not to... For not even asking how you are," Taehyung looks back at the water "for accusing you of something I know you wouldn't do."

Jungkook stays silent, he knows if he speaks his voice will sound weak, he knows he's also at fault. He also hurt Taehyung.

"To think that something like this could push us apart... After all we went through." Taehyung says.

"Do you think we got into a relationship too fast?" Jungkook asks, voice low, almost a whisper.

Taehyung looks at the boy again, eyebrows slightly furrowing, this time in pain "No, never did." He says "Do you?"

"No," Jungkook murmurs "I-... this year without you was like a trip through hell..." He says "I don't know if I'd be able to continue if not you."

"I'm so sorry," Jungkook's voice is a really low, weak whisper "I didn't mean what I said, I trust you more than I trust myself... I just-" he stops.  
"It was so fucking childish of me to say such things out of anger."

"I'm at fault too, for making it seem like I used you," Taehyung says "But I want you to know that I would never even think of doing that to you..."

"I know..." The younger murmurs, only curling into himself more.

"When I went to speak with my father," he starts after another moment of silence. "He said anything to turn me against you... I didn't believe him, I still don't and never will" he says "But I feel so guilty for even considering it!"

The cold is gone, the fear is too. Taehyung's arms are wrapped around Jungkook's crumbling frame and he holds him. "It was a stupid argument, neither of us ment anything that was said," Taehyung whispers "We can't let this be the thing that breaks us apart so lets forget it, yeah?"

"...Yeah."

  
  


  
The next day carries out a bit better. Still a bit awkwaw but better.

Taehyung managed to finish any work after they got back home, he stayed up till almost 3am. But he had to get it done and over with.

Jungkook made breakfast as an apology, to which Taehyung smiled sadly and told him he shouldn't feel guilty, that it's okay.

And so the day passed slowly.

It's just past five when Taehyung walks into the sitting room where Jungkook is scribbling in his sketchbook. The younger looks up to see his boyfriend dressed in black tight skinny jeans and buttoning up his black dress shirt. And shit, does he look breath taking.

"You going somewhere?"

"Were going somewhere," Taehyung corrects "But firs I've to drop by the shop. I expect you to be dressed by the time I'm back, pretty boy." He winks.  
And so he leaves.

Jungkook sighs, confused but he complies anyways, forcing himself off the couch to go get dressed.

  
  


  
By the time Taehyung is heard walking back into the apartment, Jungkook managed to quickly change.

Jungkook, not sure of how he was supposed to dress, chose on wearing a pair of grey washed-out-looking skinny jeans with a thick black belt and a black v-neck t-shirt. He never really had the occasion to dress nicely. Only time he remembers is for his parents wedding where he had to wear a suit.

Upon hearing the door open, Jungkook walks out into the hallway, still confused  "Tae, why are-" he stops.

Taehyung smiles at him gently. His first thought is that Jungkook looks stunning no matter what he wears. "You look beautiful." he comments, walking over to the boy with the large bouquet of roses in his hands.

Jungkook is awestruck by the blood red flowers. Taehyung steps as close as possible until only the bouquet is between them. He gently guides one of Jungkook's hands to hold it. "For my love." He mumbles.

Jungkook wants to speak but he can't. He simply stares at the large bouquet.

"I'm taking you out for dinner, to catch up for the awful week we had."

Jungkook smiles down at the beautiful flowers. "I really, do not deserve any of this."  
Taehyung places a kiss on his lips to shush him.

  
  


  
Taehyung said dinner, so naturally they were going to a restaurant.  
But Jungkook didn't think he'd bring him to such a posh looking place. He must have paid a lot to get them in here.

The walls are black, yellow wall lights illuminating the place, creating a candle light effect and making it somewhat cosy. Large windows looking out into the streets of Kangnam.

It doesn't take long before they're being led to their table. Taehyung pulling the chair out for Jungkook to sit in.

It's all formal and cliché, but as much as Jungkook expected this cliché thing to make it all feel forced, it doesn't. In fact, everything feels free and lovely and Jungkook is getting those weird butterflies in his stomach.

They're getting their wine poured while waiting for the food. Lifting the Bordeaux wine glass up to his lips, Taehyung notices Jungkook staring right at him. His large, dark doe eyes are sparkling under the warm light over their table.

"What?" Taehyung chuckles at Jungkook's amused expression.

"Black shirt, red wine, that dangerously blank stare," Jungkook purrs "All you need is a gun and people could mistake you for a mafia leader."

The older takes a sip of the blood colored liquid "Do I look bad?"

Jungkook pushes his gaze away, a small smirk hiding behind his own wine glass "Awfully hot."

The food comes and they proceed to eating, talking, laughing at small stupid jokes. It's all good now. They said they wouldn't let a stupid argument stand between them, and they didn't.

Because they might have hit rock bottom, but the only way they could go after that, is top. And they went higher than before.

It's perfect. The cloudless night, they're presence, the wine, the music, the food. It all really seems perfect.

"Nobody move!"

Almost, perfect.

"Nobody fucking move!"

Jungkook eyes shoot over Taehyung's shoulder and towards the main desk by the door. A masked, armed man standing, pointing a pistol at the lady by the cash register who's frantically taking any money and throwing them in a black bag.

Taehyung turns to look, taking a quick scan of the situation and then looking back at Jungkook. The boy is staring at the scene closely. Taehyung knows he's thinking of something, wants to do something.

Jungkook is fast to figure the man is alone. The restaurant isn't large and one person would really be enough to rob it. But only if skilled enough. It's Jungkook's job to check if he is.

When the man is done with the money, he grabs the closest person and holds the gun up to their head, walking backwards towards the hall with the toilets and fire exit. "One movement and I pull the trigger!"

The moment the man lets go of his hostage and legs it towards the hallway, Jungkook is out of his seat, right after the criminal.

Taehyung runs after them.  
He notices how the men's bathroom door swing back and fort quickly when he enters the hallway and he runs in.

Taehyung comes to and instant stop, hand still on the door.

"Close the door." The masked man speaks, his left arm around Jungkook's neck, right holding a gun to his temple. Taehyung lets the door go and close automatically.

Everything comes to an abrupt slow down.

He's been in situations like this before, there was a person held hostage in most jobs he was to do. But the person would usually squirm in fear and try to escape, while Jungkook stood calmly, hands just gently pulling at the man's arm because 'fuck, it hurts'

"Back up at the wall behind me," the armed man speaks, watching as Taehyung makes careful steps, eyes on the two. "Faster!"

When Taehyung reaches the wall the man let's Jungkook go, pistol still pointed at him as he gets closer to the door and runs out.

Jungkook and Taehyung chase after him. The criminal turns to see the boy behind him, automatically pushing the closest round table in his way and legging it.

With quick thinking, Jungkook slides over the surface and manages to take a hold of the man, pushing him against the closest table, the gun slipping out of his hand.

Taehyung is right behind them, picking the weapon up with sly movement. People backing up in fear.

The male pushes Jungkook back before repeating his action, once again wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck from behind him. This time no weapon is involved, Jungkook uses any strength gathered up and throws the man over his shoulder, the male doing a 180 forward, hitting the ground hard with a grunt.

Taehyungs now standing at the man's feet with the gun pointed at him, people around them applauding as two security guards harshly force the man up.

Taehyung glances up at Jungkook, the boy is catching his breath, standing straight.

"Jumpin' over tables and flippin' people like it's nothing," Taehyung raises a brow, surprised. "never knew you're this fucking skilled, Jeon"

Jungkook huffs a laugh "It was useful a while ago."

  
  


  
Jungkook is standing by the restaurant's door outside, arms crossed over his chest.  
He's watching from a distance as Taehyung speaks to a few officers. The red and blue police car lights are illuminating the streets and everything looks like pulled right out of an action crime movie.

"Hello sir!" Jungkook hears and glances down, surprised to see a small girl running over to him waving, and what seems like her parents after her. "Soomi honey stop!"

"Oppa you're a superhero!" She exclaims, looking up at Jungkook who is understandably confused.

"You ran after the bad guy and then the other oppa did too!" She says, jumping up in excitement "And then you ran out with him and you threw him down and nobody was hurt even when he had a gun!"

Jungkook figures the girl must have been in the restaurant.

"We're really sorry!" The mother of the girl says, laughing awkwardly "She can be-"

"It's okay," Jungkook laughs and crouches down so he's equal height to the girl.

"I want to be like oppa when I grow up!" She grins "And I want to save people!"

Jungkook smiles "Yea?" He asks and pulls the girl closer, pointing at Taehyung. "You see that man there?"  
She nods "It's the other brave oppa!"

Jungkook chuckles "It's my friend Taehyung, that oppa worked for the police, he's very brave," He smiles "He saved me too."

"Really?! From what?!"

"Really, from..." He stops, licks his lips, tries to think of a way to phrase it "From bad people."

"I want to be like oppa!"

"I'm sure you will be," Jungkook smiles, turning to look at the little girl "Just remember one thing," he says, grabbing the girl's small hands. She looks at him, all ears, clearly listening.

"No matter what happens, have a good heart, and don't give up on anything," he gives a gentle smile "Or anyone... and you will be as brave as oppa."

She nods frantically "I will have a good heart! And I'll never give up!"

Jungkook looks up to see Taehyung who made his way up to them, looking down at the two, lifting a brow in question.

Soomi turns to look at Taehyung, she smiles "I will be as brave as you!" she exclaims "And I will save people like you saved him!" She hugs Jungkook.

Taehyung laughs surprised before crouching down. "I'm sure you will." He gives a box shaped smile.

"Soomi that's enough," her mother smiles and the girl pulls away.

"Thank you!" She waves at the two, the mother herself bowing. Taehyung and Jungkook both stand up to copy the gesture.

"You've a fan." Taehyung laughs. Jungkook just smiles, watching the girl skip away.

"I guess, that's it for our dinner..." The older mumbles "Sorry."  
Jungkook takes his hand "I'm more of a coffee date person anyways." he jokes and they start walking back.

  
  


  
"Mafia leader huh?" Taehyung says after passing the mirror when they walk into the apartment, taking their shoes off. It's low and suggestive and out of place but sounds so right.

Jungkook shakes his head in dismissal, chuckling.

They walk into the main room and Jungkook barely manages to reach the counter before Taehyung is standing behind him, hands on the boy's hips.

His arms snake up Jungkook's body and the younger notices the gun in Taehyung's right hand. He probably got it from under the couch, it's alwayd hidden there.  
"Hands up Jeon," He growls, smirking.  
Jungkook laughs gently, wiggling out of the male's hold but Taehyung quickly turns him around so they're face to face, pushing the younger back against the counter.

"Not obeying orders?" Taehyung mumbles "I've a gun here, Kook." he waves the weapon slowly in front of Jungkook's face.

"Will you shoot me, Kim?" Jungkook takes hold of both of Taehyung's hands, resting them on the counter behind him, trapping himself.

Taehyung chuckles, low and dark. "Will you obey me?"

The answer comes after a moment of silence, a moment of dangerous eyes looking each other down "Will I?" He whispers.

Taehyung lets the gun go, staring deep into Jungkook's eyes. Their game comes to an instant stop. And they just stay still, eye contact strong. Everything slowing down.

The air hangs between them, Jungkook's heart beat increases the slightest. He's first to break his eye away, skipping down to Taehyung's soft lips, and suddenly they look absolutely candy like, he wants nothing else but to have them on his own.

And he gets what he wants when Taehyung moves in.

And the whole scene just takes a sudden change. And it all happens almost too fast.

Taehyung makes the bold move and grabs Jungkook's thighs, lifting him up, sitting him on the kitchen counter, pushing his tongue in when Jungkook gasps at the sudden movement.

Taehyung's hands travel up Jungkook's thighs, down and then back up, his legs spread and Taehyung between them. He feels the boy's fingers thread through his hair, pulling in a sweetly aching way and Taehyung digs his own fingers into Jungkook's thighs, making him groan lowly.

The older forces himself away from the kiss, catching his breath but looking up at Jungkook as if to confirm. To check if the boy really wants it. If he's ready.

Jungkook just pulls him in for another kiss. And Taehyung has his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D ay?


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to fck my normal chapters aren't even this long, I'll rot in hell, and I'm dragging y'all with me.

Jungkook could feel the slightest of pleasure wash through his body when Taehyung's lips travel down his jawline, then nipping at his Adam's apple and traveling to his collar bones. Each little kiss sweet and rough and gentle and it's all so much but so little.

And then Taehyung moves back up, hot tongue moving against the delicate skin of Jungkook's lips and the boy lets his mouth fall open, lets Taehyung lick into his mouth.

Taehyung tugs him down off the counter in a quick movement, holds him up by his thighs. Jungkook gasps, his legs wrapped tightly around Taehyung's waist as he carries Jungkook to their room.

It's only seconds before Taehyung kicks the door open in a mess of movements, steps in, turns around and has Jungkook slammed against the same door, shutting it, their bodies pressed together.  
"Fuck-" Jungkook hisses, back arching. He likes it. Jungkook's hands travel up to Taehyung's hair, brushing his fingers through it before gripping, hard.

Taehyung moves his lips lower again, teeth scraping down Jungkook's skin.  He grinds his hips forward, a slow, deliberate movement which has Jungkook holding back a groan, it's low and gruff and needy.  
"Tae," he breathes, the sound brings a smirk to the elders lips and he repeats the action. This time Jungkook moans, a melody to Taehyung's ears.

Jungkook feels Taehyung's hands prodding at the hem of his black t-shirt, which he managed to pull out of his grey jeans. Jungkook's own hands loosen from around the other's neck, trailing down to his chest and fidgeting with the buttons, popping them open until the shirt is sliding down Taehyung's muscular arms.

Jungkook's thighs start hurting, loosening from around Taehyung's waist and the older has to bring his hands back down to his thighs, holding him up, squeezing and walking backwards, so easily as if Jungkook weighs nothing. He lays Jungkook on the bed, his legs spread and the younger feels overpowered with Taehyung between them.

Taehyung's gaze travels up Jungkook's body, stops when their eyes meet. He leans down, kissing the younger with a breathy "Do you want me to stop?" He won't do anything if Jungkook doesn't want it.

"No," Jungkook breathes, "keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"If you-"

"God Tae, I'm fine." He groans, arching his back "Love me." and Taehyung lightly laughs despite the way his dick twitches, and he pecks the skin over Jungkook's collar bones again "Oh I will," he growls, deep and gravely, making any moral thoughts leave Jungkook's mind.  
Taehyungs hands pull at Jungkook's shirt and then he tugs it off. The material thrown away, forgotten in the darkness of the room.

His lips reattach to the boy's skin and if Jungkook isn't enjoying it, he himself is, the feeling of warm, tight skin against his lips. Trailing kisses down the center of Jungkook's chest, hands squeezing his thighs, and the sweet sound's Jungkook is making. He definitely is enjoying this.

Tongue circling the boy's nipple, Taehyung manages to pull his own shirt off, throwing it away. His hands go down from Jungkook's knees to his jean's belt and then palming the boy's crotch, his dick hard and uncomfortable in the tight jeans. Jungkook whimpers and he himself never knew he's able to make such sounds, it's almost humiliating.

Taehyung makes quick work of the black belt around Jungkook's waist, throwing it to the side with a clatter.  
He doesn't waste time on pulling the boy's jeans of either. Everything is so rushed yet much too slow for the both of them.

Jungkook had had "proper" sex before, once was when he went out to some class mate's party and tried to drink and fuck his problems away. He's sure half the shit he done that night was illegal, including drinkin at the age of 17, but he was a wreck of a human and probably would have gone mad if he didn't just get full out wasted. Another few times popped up after that, he can't properly remember them, he's not proud of it either, but they happened and he can't do anything about it now.

Those times ment absolutely nothing to him.

But now he's here with Taehyung, and it all feels so much better and it's not all empty and he actually likes it. Loves it. Loves how Taehyung's lips touch his skin, how his hands roam his body, how Taehyung touches him, how Taehyung makes him feel, how Taehyung just is there and does everything and he just loves Taehyung. Everything is mind numbingly good with Taehyung.

He can't help but moan when Taehyung's left hand slips under the elastic band of his boxers, palming his dick and finally it's some sort of relief. Jungkook tries not to buck into the touch, to not seem as desperate as he feels.

"So hard," Taehyung hums, lips tugging into a slight smirk and Jungkook already looks like a mess. But he says it as if he himself isn't struggling in his own jeans.

Jungkook almost whines when the touch of Taehyung's hands disappears. The older sits back and up on his knees, hooded eyes staring down at Jungkook, who's eyes are just as hazy with lust as his.

He grabs the buckle of his belt before pulling the leather apart. Jungkook just watches, listens to the clatter of the metal on the belt, the sound of the leather sliding, he finds it oddly arousing. Taehyung slides the belt out, snapping the black leather together just to see the boy's reaction, a slightly flinch before he chews on his lip, before Taehyung throws it away, pulling his own jeans off.

The bulge in Taehyungs black boxers makes Jungkook's eyes widen just slightly, because shit, he's big.

The older chuckles at Jungkook's expression before he leans down again, kissing the corner of Jungkook's lips, left hand slowly and teasingly sliding down his body, tumb hooking the elastic band of his boxers. He watches Jungkook's expression for any sign of fear, of hesitation. He sees none of that, just Jungkook's lust filled eyes staring him down.

Taehyung then swiftly pulls the boy's boxers off, Jungkook's legs try closing on instinct but Taehyung's hips are back between them and he can't.

Feeling vulnerable was always something Jungkook disliked, it made him weak. But this is a different situation, and he doesn't want to admit it to himself but he likes the vulnerability he's feeling. Taehyung's slightly larger frame hovering above him, touching him where he likes, how he likes. But at the same time Taehyungs careful, somehow extremely careful.

Jungkook lets his hands roam down Taehyung's sides, stopping at his waist, massaging slightly before hooking his tumbs into the elastic band of Taehyung's boxers, just like the older did before.

"Everything okay?" Taehyung breathes, quietly, leaving a gentle kiss just under Jungkook's ear.

Jungkook hums in response "Mmh." before he turns his head, kissing Taehyung, teeth scraping gently over his lips and then kissing again.

The younger skillfully pulls Taehyung's boxers down and now they're both completely naked.

Another few kisses, few whispers and few moans and Taehyung reaches over to the small table beside his bed just to remeber "Fuck," he whispers, laughing at himself "The lubes in the bathroom..." He gives a peck to Jungkook's lips before pushing himself up to go and get it. Jungkook lifts himself up on his elbows and lets his head fall back in a breathy laugh.

Taehyung comes back with a shy smile, dropping the small plastic bottle somewhere beside Jungkook and sliding his hands up the boys body "Sorry.." He mumbles, Jungkook just lightly laughs in response.

It's all easy, any awkward tension long gone and everything is so smooth and just free and airy. All good.

Taehyung grabs the bottle again, popping the cap open. Jungkook lays back, trying to relax his body.

"You've...?" Taehyung doesn't have to continue for Jungkook to figure out what he means.  
The boy huffs a laugh "Yeah, almost 2 years ago."

Taehyung chuckles "Mhm" Thats quite a while since he last had sex.

Taehyung smooths one hand down Jungkook's thigh, spreading his legs slightly wider "Just... Relax." He says, bringing his hand down to Jungkook's lower area, lube slick finger prodding at his hole before slowly pushing in.

Jungkook tenses, nibbling at his lower lip and then relaxing again. He doesn't look too uncomfortable, Taehyung makes sure to watch his expression for anything indicating he should stop, but Jungkook seems fine.

A while passes, Taehyung loosening the boy up enough to fit another finger and he leans down, kissing Jungkook and swallowing his groans. He scissors his fingers experimentally, Jungkook pushing back onto his fingers with a moan. Taehyung chuckles, deep and husky, making Jungkook shiver at the sound.

"Fuck, Tae, m-ah more," he breathes. Taehyung lifts a brow "You sure?"

"Ah, y-yea, m'sure."

So Taehyung reluctantly adds a third finger, slowly moving them. His eyes scan down Jungkook's body, chest heaving, muscles tensing and relaxing, pre cum sliding down his dick, hard and pulsing.

Taehyung pushes his fingers deeper, making sure Jungkook is spread enough.

"N-now ah, Tae now."

"Hmm?" The elder purrs, smirk evident through the sound.

"Aish- _fuck me_ ," his voice breaks into a moan when Taehyung abruptly twists his fingers.

"Such vulgar words, baby."

"Taehyung," Jungkook whines, arching his back and he knows he probably looks and sounds just as desperate as he feels. He can't find it in himself to care anymore. He just wants Taehyung to fuck him till he can't feel anymore, whether pain or pleasure.

"I don't know, Kook, you're still-"

"I'm fine," he drags the words out "Just, please."

And Taehyung, once again reluctant, and slightly more messed due to Jungkook's whining, pulls his fingers out with a crude squelching sound. Jungkook groaning at how empty he feels.  
Taehyung reaches to the bedside table, praying the condoms are in the drawer.

Slight relief washes through him when he finds a packet, he wouldn't mind doing Jungkook without it, but better safe than sorry. He'll leave that for another time, perhaps a more expected one.

Ripping the packet he rolls the condom on, Jungkook watching in slight amusement, maybe even lowkey admiring Taehyung's cock. His eyes move up the male's body, sharp hip bones, slightly contoured abs, tan, lean skin. He looks perfect, he _is_ perfect in Jungkook's eyes.

Then he's leaning over the boy, eyes hooded, hands on each side of Jungkook's head and Jungkook feels a flush of warm through his entire body.

Then they're kissing, tongues pushing, lips crashing, all hot and too desperate. Taehyung lines himself up to Jungkook's hole with an unsteady hand, and then he pushes in, slowly and carefully. Taehyung groans at how tight and hot it feels, revels in the way Jungkook's back arches. He watches the boy bite his lip, tense his muscles, hands grasping at the covers beneath them.

Taehyung pecks his lips, whispers little things, telling Jungkook to relax. And the boy does, body completely back on the bed, chest rising with each breath and Taehyung eases in a bit more. This time Jungkook whines and Taehyung completely stops. "Maybe I should have-"

"M'fine," Jungkook groans "You're just, f-ah, you're big." He breathes.  
A moment passee and he moves his hips, the uncomfortable feeling gone so he urges Taehyung to move again.

Jungkook lets out a string of curse words when Taehyung finally bottoms out, he fells full, nasty and absolutely in heaven. Taehyung is thick and long and Jungkook isn't able to think straight.

"Shit," Taehyung breathes, hands smoothing up the boy's tense thighs "You good?"

"Yeah," Jungkook moans "Fuckin' good." And Taehyung would chuckle if he had the will to, but he's too focused on trying not to lose the last of his self control and ram the boy into the mattress. At least not until he's completely ready. Jungkook's tight heat is squeezing him and Taehyung seriously just _can't_.

Jungkook raises his hips, rolling them down and it feels less painful now, any pain that's left converting into messed up pleasure, because he _likes_ how it stings. "Tae, you can- ah move."

And the elder does, pulling out, watching Jungkook's expression for any discomfort, finding none and he pushes back in, slow but hard and Jungkook makes the sweetest sounds. "Fuck, yea, that's good."

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

And Taehyung draws his dick back, then pushes in again, slow and steady. Jungkook feels it all, loves Taehyung's low groans, loves the pleasure.

But another few thrusts and it feels not even remotely close to enough. Jungkook lifts his hips, slamming back down on Taehyung's cock "Harder," he whines " _Please_."

And Taehyung isn't able to protest, he repeats that movement, faster this time, fucking into Jungkook and the boy just takes it. Taehyung grabs his wrists, pinning them up, kissing Jungkook, hard and rough and messy, snapping his hips again and again.

Jungkook grapples at the sheets, veins popping and he feels good. So fucking good. "Shit," he murmurs when Taehyung pulls out, almost completely before ramming back in, hitting that spot. Jungkook throws his head back, moaning because it feels amazing.

Taehyung spreads Jungkook's thighs when the boy tries shutting them, pushes them up and snaps his hips again, deeper and harder and the boy beneath him writhes.  
"Nngh- shit, so deep" Jungkook moans.

"So fucking good." Taehyung growls back, hips not missing a beat as he fucks into Jungkook. "Taking me like that, all mine and fuckin' good."

"A-all yours." Jungkook repeats, voice shaky, something about the possessiveness burning in him.

And Taehyung manages to hit that spot again, repeatedly, fast and hard and Jungkook shuts his eyes, back arching. "Nngh, there fuck, god Tae keep- yea, keep going." The boy's words are all jumbled, a mess of please and 'ah's' and incoherent words.

" _Nng_ , so tight," Taehyung breathes, one hand squeezing at Jungkook's hips and there's probably gonna be bruises.

"I'm close." Jungkook stutters out, eager to reach down and jerk himself off but Taehyung's hand is still holding his up. Taehyung lets out some low sound, something indicating he's close too. He pulls out completely with a squelching sound, sliding his dick down and up Jungkook's ass before slamming back in.

Jungkook throws his head back in ecstasy, back arching and with one more hard thrust he's cuming, moaning loud, voice cracking and his eyes rolling back as Taehyung fucks him through his orgasm. His dick flexes, spurting cum against his belly. He lets out breathless sounds of pleasure. The elder cums right after with a pull on Jungkook's hair and a rough kiss. Groaning into the boy's mouth as he fills the condom, hips stuttering.

Lips still almost pressed together, just trying to catch their breaths, Taehyung pulls out, Jungkook quietly whining at the sudden movement.

And Taehyung slumps down on the bed beside his boyfriend, breathing a mess, just like everything else really. He rolls the condom off, thing it with shaky fingers and dropping it to the floor.

The air is thick and probably smells of sex but neither can find it in themselves to care, too fucked out.  
Taehyung lazily swings an arm over Jungkook's chest, pulling him closer and not at all bothered by the sticky mess, "Shit," He murmurs.  
Jungkook chokes out a quiet "Yeah."

"I love you." Taehyung says, reminds. It's slightly out of place in this situation, but he felt the need to say it.  
Jungkook smiles, eyes closed, an arm thrown over his forehead "I love you too." and just like that both of them drift off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's 2.6K words of sin and you just read it. See you all at Satan's <3
> 
> Bad humor aside, I'm extremely awkward in writing sex scenes and usually give up half way, so please excuse me if some things seem weird. ^^'


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really early update ayy

Jungkook wakes up to the warm press of a body behind him, an arm resting at his side. He opens his eyes to see the room lit up by sunlight, they forgot to pull the blinds.

He watches in trance as small specks of dust float around, still not quite conscious. His eyes fall to the floor, and the mess on it. Clothes scattered around, belts, underwear, and it hits him and Jungkook is suddenly very conscious and very aware.

He slowly turns around, careful not to wake Taehyung up. The elder look peaceful when asleep, cute. Streaks of sunlight resting on his arm and Jungkook's eyes trace over that area, then up to his neck, jaw, cheeks and he just admires his boyfriend, his beauty. Long dark lashes, defined lips, sharp outlines of his face.

Jungkook always seen it, from the first time he crashed into the elder he found him stunning. But that time Jungkook was different, he didn't allow the thoughts to get to him because he had to be on his feet and aware 24/7. Now he doesn't, now he has time to admire, to daydream.

"It's not nice to stare." Taehyung speaks up, voice low and gravelly and sleepy, a small smile adoring his lips.

Jungkook can't help but too, smile "But you're nice to stare at..."

The elder lazily opens one eye, huffing a short laugh before pulling Jungkook closer, hugging him.  
The younger doesn't resist, just enjoys Taehyung's warmth. But at the same time hides his face in the male's chest because he's well aware that he's blushing, Taehyung's bare body touching his and he's shy all of a sudden, as if yesterday night didn't happen, as if a bit over seven hours ago Taehyung's lips weren't all over him.

Taehyung places a kiss to the boys head, still somehow fluffy hair "Everything okay?" It's unnecessary, the question. But he asks anyways, just to make sure, just because he cares about Jungkook maybe a little too much.

The boy smiles despite Taehyung not being able to see it "Perfect."

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Taehyung murmurs.

"Yeah," Jungkook answers, closing his eyes "But I gotta shower first." He laughs.

"Let's shower together," Taehyung suggests "Y'know, economy, and stuff, not wasting water."   
Jungkook snorts at that "Yeah okay."

"I love you."

The boy keeps his eyes closed, smiling "I love you too."

"No but, I love you, like-" he struggles with his words "So much, I can't put it into words... I've never loved anyone like that, I'd do anything for you, die for you."

Jungkook looks up, and Taehyung looks serious but so in love and so genuine. "You almost did," Jungkook mumbles, bringing his head back down "Twice..." And his hand moves lower Taehyung's sides, then falling, tracing the scar not far above his navel. Where once the sharp blade of a knife was forced through.  
"They say third time's lucky, but please don't let there be a third time." And he looks back up, chewing his lip. Afraid.

Taehyung presses a kiss to his forehead, he can't say there won't be. He doesn't know that for sure. Life's a bitch and they have to live through it. But he'll do anything to make sure Jungkook is safe, and he'll make sure that he is there for him too, for as long as he lives. "Don't worry over things like that." He mumbles, pulling the younger closer, "It's useless." and Jungkook gives a nod. He really shouldn't worry.

"Now let's go shower." Taehyung sits up slowly, Jungkook instinctively pulling the covers closer. He hesitates  Taehyung can see that.

"What, is Kookie shy?"

Jungkook squints his eyes at Taehyung "I'll shower after you."

Taehyung laughs, deep and still sleepy "I seen it all." He says lowly, straddling Jungkook, fingers tracing up his abs, the boy throws an arm over his face, other hand pushing at Taehyung's chest "Just go." He whines, flustered.

And to Jungkook's surprise, Taehyung gets off of him and the bed "Fine." He says. But instead of walking towards the bathroom he walks over to the wardrobe.

Jungkook sits up, curious. He can't help but let his eyes roam down the elders bare back, lower, his butt and his thighs and Taehyung could fucking model for playboy if he wanted.

"Like what you see?"

Jungkook laughs "Shit, who wouldn't?"

Taehyung chuckles, throwing on a black, silk robe, grabbing a silver one and walking over to Jungkook, handing it to him "Come on, lets shower."

 

And Taehyung somehow managed to get Jungkook in the shower with him.  
"I feel like a child." Jungkook has sighed, and he really did feel like a child, having his hair washed by Taehyung. The older just laughed.

 

Jungkooks walking around the room in nothing but boxers, trying to figure out what to wear when Taehyung exits the bathroom, almost naked just like Jungkook. "You look hot." He comments and it sounds way too casual.

Jungkook turns his head to look at the older, looking him up and down, lifting a brow at his Calvin Klein boxers "Look who's speaking, Mr playboy."

"Hmm," Taehyung purrs, walking up behind him, warm hands resting on his hips "Playboy you say, sounds like a nice job." It's teasing.

"Try showing anyone this body and I'm breaking up with you." It sounds possessive  but it's all jokes.

Taehyung laughs "Not planning on, baby, you're the only one that'll see it."

 

* * *

 

They went to one of the cafés serving breakfast, ordering and sitting at a small round table just beside the large window, looking out into the busy streets of Seoul.

The atmosphere is warm and soft and it all feels nice. Both of them find it calming.

"Here's your order."

They both look up to see a lady with their food, Jungkook finding her odly familiar.

"Thank you-"

"Oppa!"

They both turn their attention towards the high pitched voice, belonging to a little girl. Soomi.

Jungkook smiles widely at the girl "Hey there." He laughs. And then he remembers; this lady is Soomi's mother.

"Ah honey, let the boy's eat."

Soomi ignores her mother and runs up to Jungkook, hugging him.  
He laughs again "It's okay." He says "She's a sweet little girl."

Her mother gives a thankful smile and bows "I need to get back to work, enjoy your meal, come on Soomi."

"But I want to speak with oppa.."

Taehyung gives Soomi's mother a smile, as if to say she can stay. Her mother nods "Okay, but don't stay too long." And she walks off.

Jungkook pulls Soomi into his lap. Taehyung watches, dazed, the scene in front him is absolutely adorable.

"Oppa!" She gasps, hands dramatically slapping against her cheeks "I don't know your name!" And she makes it seem like something extremely important.

She know Taehyung, Jungkook told her his name that night. He never introduced himself though.

"Jungkook." He smiles.

She gives and abrupt nod "Jungkook oppa and Taehyung oppa." She smiles. "Are you brothers?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "Close friends." He says. "How's your bravery going?"

"Good! I saved my teddy when daddy wanted to put him into the washing machine!" She says "The big monster could eat him!"

Jungkook laughs "Good job, but maybe your teddy could take a bath once in a while."

Soomi giggles, nodding. She looks up at Jungkook and suddenly gasps again "What happened?" She asks, sounding highly concerned.

Jungkook lifts a brow in question.

"You have a bruise," she points at his neck. Taehyung brings up the cup of coffee to his lips, drinking to hide his smile.

Jungkook's eyes widen, face flushing. He gives and awkward laugh "It's nothing serious, just a small accident." He says, brushing his hand over one of the larger hickeys.

"While playing?"

Taehyung chokes on his coffee, placing the cup down and turning around, coughing.

If Jungkook wasn't as red as a strawberry already, he certainly is now "Y-yeah, you could say that.."

"Whats wrong with Tae-oppa?" She looks at Taehyung who is now half coughing half laughing.

"He's just being weird." Jungkook explains.

Soomi clicks her tounge, placing her hands on her hips sassily "Jungkook-oppa, you have to be careful while playing, it can be dangerous!" She says "Especially tag."

Jungkook is biting his lips, hard, trying not to laugh. He just gives a few nods.

"I've to go," she says, jumping off of Jungkook's lap "Mommy said not to stay too long. Enjoy your meal!" She says, waving and running off.

Taehyung has his head in his hands, calming down. Jungkook proceeds to eat, deciding to try and forget the topic.

"You heard her Kook," Taehyung starts, looks up with a quirked brow "Gotta be careful when playing, it can be dangerous."

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

"Jungkook." Taehyung calls, walking into the sitting room.

Jungkook is sat on the couch, legs crossed, sketchbook in hand and hes scribbling some flowers down.  
"Hm?" the boy looks up.

Taehyung sits down beside him. "I was thinking.." He starts "About our situation after the summer Holidays... when you've to go back to Busan."

Jungkook stares for s moment, he then places the sketchbook and pencil on the coffee table. Silence.  
Taehyung glances at the paper, eyes simply scanning the pretty drawing.

Jungkook doesn't want to think about that, but he does know he has to face it, he'll have to leave and Taehyung will stay here and it will be _hard_. But he _has_ to face it.

"Yeah?" He speaks, and it sounds weak, he hates it.

"I was thinking and... How about we move in together, in Busan?"

Jungkook's eyes widen "What?"

"This place just... holds so much, it all happened in Seoul, all bad and good." Taehyung says, looks at Jungkook "But I don't want to stay here, and I certainly don't want to let you go. We both have the money, we could buy a house, move in, start new. Of course only if you want that too."

Jungkook blinks, surprised, confused, happy. He lunges forward, throwing his hands around Taehyung and hugging him "Yes, god, yes."

Taehyung laughs, relieved, happy. He hugs Jungkook back, lays back on the couch with him. "We'll get a house by the sea, for the view. For you."  
Jungkook just laughs, hugs Taehyung tighter. He actually looks forward to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy shiz cause I feel like it


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry.  
> This update is like two weeks late, but I had shit to deal with and absolutely no motivation to write.
> 
> Please forgive me and any spelling mistakes I made, and the chapter being a mess overall. I'll try making the next one better.

"Do you think we might be happy, genuinely happy... In the future?"

Taehyung stares out onto the city of Seoul, lit up by thousands of lights, signs, vehicles, building advertisements. It looks pretty at night, beautiful from the top of the apartment building where they're standing.

He gives a surprising answer "No." Or so Jungkook thought, surprising.

"I don't think we _might_ be happy." Taehyung adds "We will be happy. I already _am_ , I have you."

Jungkook's confused expression changes into a sheepish smile, he hangs his head, staring down at his hands, resting against the cement wall at the edge of the building.  
It's cheesy but so genuine.

"I'm happy." Jungkook says. "As long as you're with me."

And they really are happy.

Sure, there's things to fix, to sort.  
Bigger issues like; Jungkook's father's life being still in debate on, his men weren't and never will be all caught. They all know who Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung are, how they look like.

And there's smaller things like; the choice of which house they'll live in, Taehyung finding a job, moving away from Jimin and Yoongi.

But they're fine, they're happy, they're together. That's enough. They will get through it.

"We got an invitation." Taehyung speaks up after a minute or two, suddenly remembering the small paper Namjoon gave him earlier today.

"For?" Jungkook asks.

"Namjoon's and Seokjin's wedding." He says "Or, kind of wedding."

Jungkook's eyes widen, he turns to Taehyung "Really?"

Taehyung laughs "Yeah... wouldn't be happening if I didn't make Joon speak to Seokjin though."  
Jungkook smiles "And get pushed into the lake in the park?"

Taehyung nods "That too."

The boy laughs "When's it happening?"

"Actually quite soon, in a week."

The younger looks understandably shocked "When did they get engaged?"

"A week ago.."

Jungkook lifts a brow, "That was quick."

Taehyung nods in agreement "Yeah, but that's because it's illegal, so they're not making it anything big here. They'll have it in papers though, some perks due to Namjoon living in the US for a while, being a citizen and all." He explains "They'll fly to New York, make it quick and official and come back, then we'll have some party."

The boy nods "Kim Seung-hwan and Kim Jho Kwang-soo got married, so they should be able too." He smiles. A silent smile, just happy for his friends.

"It's a pain though," Jungkook then adds "Having to go through all that for marriage, it should be legal here too..." He mumbles.

Taehyung hums in agreement.

"To think that..." Taehyung starts, trails off.  
Jungkook makes a quiet sound, as if asking him 'what?'

"One phone call brought us here..."

Jungkook stays silent for a moment, thinking. It's true, how they got here. "Wouldn't if you didn't call back." Jungkook says.

"Are you glad I did?"

Jungkook ponders on that for a moment "If you asked me a year ago, when I tried avoiding you, I'd say no," Jungkook speaks, staring at the city "but it would be a lie even then, I wouldn't want to believe I'm glad you called back..."

"And now?"

Jungkook laughs, it's sweet and gentle, carried away by the wind. "Is that even a question?" He looks at Taehyung, smiling "Thank you." He then says. And Taehyung lifts a brow in question but Jungkook hugs him "Thank you for calling back, for saving me." He mumbles into his shirt "For staying by my side even when I was being stubborn."

Taehyung wraps his arms around the boy "No need to thank me, baby." He whispers into Jungkook's hair.

"Why though?"

Taehyung hums, asking Jungkook to make his question clearer.

"Why save me?"

Taehyung rests his chin on top of the boy's hair, chewing on his lip. "I was long done with working with the police at that time, promised myself I won't come back." He says "And I thought nothing could change my mind,"

"But?"

"But then you called. And you sounded so scared, so small..." He mumbled "And if I was to open the news paper next Monday just to read about another suicide, I'd know it'd be my fault." Jungkook stays quiet.

"It wasn't even about your father, I wanted to make sure you're okay, your father was just a chance that came along."

The younger slightly pulls away, just to be able to look up at Taehyung. He gives a childish, bunny grin. Taehyung chuckles "What?" He asks.

"You're such a loser,"

Taehyung quirks a brow, but before he can say anything Jungkook hugs him again "To fall in love with someone like me... When did that even happen?"

Taehyung shakes his head "I'm the luckiest fucking person in the universe to have you." He says lowly, pulls Jungkook even closer. "I don't know, I didn't want to acknowledge it..." It's a mumble "Probably since the moment I properly met you, when we went to the park."

"When you brought me to your house?"

"That makes me seem like some pedo."

Jungkook laughs, he brings his arms up and around Taehyung's neck, just smiling, staring at Taehyung as if he's a painting, a perfect painting.

"What about you pretty boy?" The elder mumbles, gently swaying their bodies from side to side.

"Love was the last thing on my mind at that time..." He says "But I had something for you and your smile since the night you tried throwing me into the pond," Taehyung laughs at that. "But I never realized, I didn't want to... But I loved you before you confessed, it just was confusing."

Jungkook looks up to be met with hooded, love filled eyes staring back at him. Then there's a cold hand on his cheek, lining with his jawline before he feels warm, plush lips against his. And even while standing at the top of the apartment building in the cold of the night, he feels warm.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook turns around to make sure the apartment's door closed behind him. He shoves the key card in his black OBEY hoodie's pocket, humming to himself.

"Where you off to?"

Jungkook looks up to his left, a smile forms on his face when be sees Hoseok walking dowm the hallway with a sports bag slung over one shoulder. "For a walk, to the shop?" He answers, not quite sure himself.

Hoseok chuckles, gives a nod. "Tae home?"

"He had to go sort some things out at work," Jungkook answers, shoving his hands into his sweatpants pockets "So I'm alone and even more bored at the moment. You?"

Hoseok nods again Off to do some dancing, also bored." He laughs.

They both start walking towards the lift. "Hey?" Jungkook starts, Hoseok looks at him "Is the offer for a dance still up?"  
Hoseok smiles "Of course."

 

 

"You said you did some dancing, but fuck, you never mentioned you're this good!"

Jungkook laughs, hands on his knees and he's trying to catch his breath, sweating "Thanks," he breathes "I guess." Standing up he pulls the hoodie off, lucky for him, he wore a tank top underneath it.

"You should join our group." Hoseok suggests before gulping down his water.

Jungkook stands up, grabbing his own bottle "I would, really," he takes a drink "But I'm here just for the Holliday's, I've to go back to Busan soon."

"Ah," Hoseok stands up "That's too bad."

They both sid down against the wall, despite there being a bench on the other side of the hall.

"So," Jungkook stars "how's crazy heel-throwin' chick?"

Hoseok laughs "Still gotta marry her, so she's fine, me on the other hand nope."

"Why though, what parents force their child into marriage?" Jungkook says, not like he'd really know what a proper parent is supposed to be like, at least not from experience.

"My parents, they'd do anything for money, even if it teams their gay son having to marry some crazy trust fund baby."

Jungkook clicks his tongue "That's bullshit. I don't know much but aren't your parents rich and shit?"

Hoseok snorts "Yeah," he says, placing his bottle down. Jungkook watches his movement "My father is the CEO of a bank actually, but he'd do illegal shit as long as it means profit, truth is he won't even live long enough to use all that money up."

Jungkook shakes his head, he finds this extremely dumb. Having everything others want, yet wanting more.

"I'm off their hooks for the next month or so," Hoseok adds after a moment "They left a day ago, to China for some "Business related stuff""

Jungkook nods "That's good for you then, I guess." He says, Hoseok nods in agreement. "You're supposed to get married, but are you really gonna go with it?"

The older sighs, staying silent for a moment "I don't really have a choice, if I go against my parents in any way I'll be written out of the family..." He explains "I had a few boyfriends and all that, but I never feel serious about it because of all that marriage shit."

Jungkook looks up at the clock on the wall, realizing he should be going back home now. He spent almost three hours with Hoseok here. And he really enjoyed it, some mind clearing exercise.

"I honestly know shit about how parents are supposed to be and all, I had it fucked up since the beginning, even worse since 15," Jungkook stands up "But you shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to. You shouldn't do it."

Hoseok gives a sheepish nod, he also stands up. "Come by before leaving yeah?"  
Jungkook flashes a smile "I will."

 

* * *

 

Walking in he notices Taehyung's shoes in the hallway, meaning he's back home.  
Jungkook kicks his own shoes off and walks into the kitchen "Sorry..." He mumbles immediately, looking up at Taehyung, feeling guilty. He lost track of time and left his phone home. "I didn't realize what time it is."

Taehyung looks up from the papers scattered on the table before him "Hey, it's fine baby," he smiles when he sees Jungkook's worried expression "You're free to leave the house of course, just bring your phone with you next time."

Jungkook gives a nod and a sheepish smile "Sorry, I forgot it."

"Where did you go?" Taehyung asks, looking back down at the papers.

Jungkook sits at the table in front of him, eyeing the paper, slightly irritated. Taehyung was supposed be done with this work.  
"Hung out with Hoseok, we did some dancing." And it sounds lower than he intended. More monotone, even taking himself by surprise. Jungkook clears his throat in a way to apologize.

Taehyung immediately notices it. He knows what the matter is. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to be involved with this anymore I know-"

"But?"

Taehyung sighs. Hesitates. "But that person from before, they're still willing to pay a shit load of money to get your father free..."

Taehyung reaches to take Jungkook's hand when he sees his expression fall, but the boy stands up "Why." He more implies, than questions "Why? Who the fuck would want that piece of shit out free?!" He pushes the chair back in it's place aggressively.

"Someone... I don't know. They're anonymous." Taehyung sighs "Even Choi doesn't know, and all I got from these papers is that it's some CEO." He explains "How many CEO's did your father know?"

Jungkook shrugs with a groan "A lot, surprisingly." He walks over to the table, flipping through the papers.

"It'll be fine-"

"Bullshit." Jungkook says "What will you say when he gets freed, 'It's fine'?!"

Taehyung stands up, rests his hands on the table before looking right at the boy "I'm the last person that will allow that bastard out of there, Jungkook." He says, lowly. "I am not about to get my future with you fucked by some psycho old man."

Jungkook stays silent, keeps eye contact.

"It will be fine, whether he's freed or not." Taehyung says, taking hold of Jungkook's hand. And Jungkook feels somewhat calm again. "If he's freed, we'll move out of the country, as long as it keeps us safe."

And Jungkook believes him, trusts him. He knows when Taehyung is serious.  
The younger looks back to the papers, flipping through them. Eyes scanning the blocks of letters.

"KB Citigroup..."

Taehyung looks down at the papers "What about it?"

"That's where most of the anonymous person's profit comes from..." He reads on further, brows furrowed in thought "It's a bank."  
Taehyung looks up at his boyfriend, still lost.

"He's the CEO of this bank..." Jungkook says. He then looks up at his boyfriend in realization.  
"I know who it is."


	15. 15.

Taehyung stares at his boyfriend, confused. "Who?"

Jungkook takes one more look at the papers, eyes running through the letters "Hoseok's parents."

Taehyung stares before letting out a hesitant, airy laugh of disbelief "That can't-... how do you even know?" He looks up.

Jungkook looks back "At dance class, Hoseok told me his father is some bank's CEO, his parent's left for business to China not long ago," he explains "What else do I need to confirm that?"

The older bites his lip, looks down at the table. "Okay, let's say its true," He says "are we supposed to speak with Hoseok about it?"

Jungkook hesitates "What other choice do we have?" He stares at his boyfriend.

Taehyung ponders on the possible outcomes "He could react in a bad way-"

"Or he'd help us." Jugkook cuts in.

Taehyung sighs, thinks for a moment longer "That means we've to explain the situation with your father to him, partly... Are you okay with that?"

Jungkook stands up straight, looking right at Taehyung. His expression definitely doesn't show happiness, but he doesn't quite look like he's about to back out either. "Yes, we have no other choice anyways."

 

* * *

 

  
And that's how they're here; in Hoseok's living room, the said male sat in front of them, trying to take in all the information. It's understandable that he's in doubt.

"So what I'm getting here is that my parents are trying to help a psycho mafia leader out of prison?"

Taehyung just gives a nod at Hoseok's assumption.  
The younger sits back on the sofa in front of the couple. "You two will have one hell of a story to tell your kids." He breathes.

Taehyung could practically sense the change in Jungkook's being at the mention of the two and kids. Whether it's a good change or not, he can't tell. He can't think of it too much either at the moment.

"Fuck I'm not even surprised about my parents doing such thing..." Hoseok sighs "How can I help?" He asks, looks up with a sorry expression.

And relief washes through Jungkook and Taehyung at the proposition of help.

"All we need are their full names, and the rest will be taken care of by the police."

Hoseok gives a nod and grabs a piece of paper and a pen from under the coffee table. He then writes his parent's names down "Will they be in much trouble?"

Taehyung looks up "That depends, I don't think anything too bad will happen because of them just paying for Jeon to be freed." He says "The real trouble could start depending on their relationship with him."

Hoseok gives a nod "Here," he hands the piece of paper to Taehyung "Give me a shout if you need help with anything else." He stands up, mimicking Taehyung's and Jungkook's action.

"Of course, thank you."

 

* * *

 

  
"Do you think they'll stop Hoseok's parents?" Jungkook asks, sounding anxious, walking into the sitting room where Taehyung is sat, laptop on the coffee table in front of him.

Taehyung looks up from the screen, he smiles. "Don't worry, they definitely won't let him out."

"What if they manage to cut it down and he'll only have a few years in jail?"

Taehyung sighs, not irritated, just kind of sad that Jungkook is still so scared. He pats the spot on the couch beside him for the boy to sit. "If he somehow, in some magic way, gets out of jail. I'll kill him."

Jungkook rolls his eyes with a small smile and rests his head on Taehyung's shoulder. "What are you doing?" He changes the topic, not wanting to bother Taehyung much with it.

"Do you think a house with three rooms will be enough?" Taehyung asks, scrolling down the website, which Jungkook realizes, if for selling and buying properties.

Jungkook doesn't answer. The boy stays silent. Taehyung looks at the boy's reflection in the darker part of the laptop screen, he looks in awe, a bit confused maybe.  
"Everything okay?" Taehyung asks, wrapping one hand around the boy's smaller frame, taking his hand.

Jungkook smiles. "Are we actually doing this?" He mumbles "Or have I just gone mad a year ago and this is all just some illusion?" He mumbles and looks up at Taehyung "Maybe you're really dead..."

Taehyung laughs "It's real," he smiles, maybe a bit sadly, still mad at himself for leaving Jungkook for a whole year and making him go through so much pain "Everything is real." He whispers.

The two of them sit back, Jungkook in Taehyung's arms, enjoying the warmth.

"So, three rooms is enough?"

Jungkook smiles "I guess?" he maneuvers his body so now his head is in Taehyung's lap, the rest of his body on the couch.

The elder looks down at him "I can't make all the decisions, big boy, help me out here."

Jungkook giggles, softly and quietly "Okay, what use will the rooms have?"

Taehyung thinks for a moment "Obviously one will be our bedroom," he swirls his finger around a short strand of Jungkook's hair. He keeps his voice low, as if any louder would ruin the calm atmosphere "We could make one into a photography studio for you, or like an office." He smiles "And one could be a lounge, maybe a guest room when needed."

Jungkook keeps his eyes on the elder, gaze sparkly, lips curved in a gentle smile "Yea, three rooms will be enough." he says "Did you look into any jobs?"

Taehyung hesitates "You know, I was thinking we could start our own business," be suggests "We have the money... Why work somewhere for someone if we could have our own place."

Jungkook looks a bit shocked, but it doesn't seem like a bad shocked. It seems more joyful "What would we do though?" He asks "What business.."

"A strip club!"

Jungkook smacks his boyfriends hand "Yea, and hire Jimin." He laughs.

Taehyung smiles, shaking his head. When something hits him.   
"How about a coffee shop?"

Jungkook quircks a brow "Why a coffee shop?" He asks. Not against the idea though.

The elder looks down, stays quiet for a moment "I mean..." He starts "If we didn't bump into each other at a coffee shop, what would have happened?" He mumbles "Can you imagine how differently our lives would have turned out..."

Jungkook hums, turning his head away from Taehyung and staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. "Last thing I imagined was to actually be happy, let alone fall in love," he says, feeling the gentle touch of Taehyung's fingers smoothing down his hair.

"But look at me... I'm happy," Jungkook says "And in love, and I actually see a future..." He turns his head back just to be met with a pair of warm plush lips pushing against his. Jungkook melts into the kiss, sighing softly when Taehyung pulls away.

Taehyung smiles, scans the boys beautiful features with his eyes, "And you were the person that told me he's hopeless..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter being extremely late. I'm back in school and I got a huge writers block on this story so I'm absolutely uninspired...
> 
> I know the chapter doesn't have much story line, and is quite short, because yea, writers block.  
> I'll try writing and updating faster, just hang on with me for a while.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, it's awfully late and I have no other excuse except that I've a writers block,,, 
> 
> I had to rewrite this whole chapter after not being able to finish the first draft and it isn't even any good I apologise.

"You two are the cheesiest couple I've ever met,"

Taehyung rolls his eyes at Yoongi, holding the cafe's door open for the three boy's as they walk in.

"I'll order, what do you want?" Jungkook looks at the others. Taehyung stands by his side.

"I'll go with you," the elder says. Yoongi and Jimin give the two their orders and go sit at a table.

Jungkook glances around the place, they decided to stop by the mall's cafe in between shopping. They haven't really bought anything yet, except a packet of crisps.

"I'd expect it to be busier here," Taehyung comments. The cafe isn't exactly empty, there's quite a few people around, and two in front of them in the line. But for a large mall near Kangnam, it's rare.

Jungkook nods in agreement with a little 'mhm', he turns to look at Jimin and Yoongi who choose to sit by the large window. As always. Taehyung turns with him, smiling at the two.

"Hello! What would you like?"

Both boys turn back to the cashier. Jungkook was about to speak up, but the abrupt change in the lady's expression made him pause. Taehyung also stayed silent.

"Tae-Tae?"

Now Jungkook's expression almost suits the other's two. He's just more confused.

"My goodness I haven't seen you in ages!"

Taehyung blinks a few times "I- yeah,"

Jungkook's gaze jumps from the girl, to Taehyung and then to his two friends at the table. Jimin is occupied with his phone, but Yoongis staring their way, looking quite odd, maybe a bit displeased. Jungkook turns back to the cashier.

"How have you been?" she smiles "You haven't changed one bit, still so handsome!"

Taehyung gives a gentle smile "I've been... busy," he answers, how else should he put it all into words.

She gives a nod, her eyes skip to Jungkook and she smiles again.  
Taehyung glances at his boyfriend "This is Jungkook," he says and looks back at the girl "and that's Mei,"

The girl bows "Nice to meet you!"   
Jungkook sheepishly bows back "You too."

The boy hands Taehyung the money "Jimin wants me over, you order," he says, a small lie, a way to get out the situation. Maybe it seemed a bit rude, but something about the atmosphere was off and he didn't like it. He just walks towards his two friends.

Jungkook sits down in front of Jimin. Yoongi looks at the boy "What did she say?"

Jungkook lifts a brow at the elder in question. "The cashier?"  
Yoongi nods.  
Jungkook shrugs "She just kind of greeted Taehyung, I guess they know each other?"

"You don't know who she is?"

Jungkook frowns "Am I supposed to?"

Yoongi ponders on it. Jimin looks up at the two in curiosity.  
"Has Taehyung ever told you about a crazy chick, throwing heels at him and shit?"

Jungkook is smart, he can put 2 and 2 together, especially after Taehyung's crazy stories. Mei is Taehyung's ex he heard about before. Jungkook turns around slightly, looking at Taehyung and then at the girl who's now making their drinks. "Yeah," he mumbles. "I know."

"It's fine, last time Taehyung seen her was 2 years ago," Yoongi says, as if reassuring Jungkook. It makes the boy wonder, does he seem jealous?  
Jungkook just nods.

Soon enough Taehyung sits at the table with them, a small wooden mat in hands with their coffee.  
Jungkook stays on his phone as the rest grab their drinks. Taehyung notes how the boy is smiling. "What are you doing?"

Jungkook looks up, smile still decorating his lips "Texting Hoseok-hyung, something 'bout dance," he explains. Taehyung just gives a nod.

"Anything else?" A cheery voice rings, making all three boys look up again. Mei shoots a little wink at Taehyung, Jungkook doesn't fail to see it.

Jungkook doesn't quite know what jealousy feels like, but he hopes this isn't it.

"Kookie," The youngest hears Jimin and looks at him.  
"Hm?"

"Do you want to share a muffin?"

Jungkook gives a smile and nods. Jimin asks for a muffin, Yoongi also gets something but Jungkook isn't paying attention. The boy stands up "I'll go to the toilet,"

"Is he okay?" Jimin mumbles when Jungkook's gone, Taehyung looks up at the other two.

"This is ridiculous," Yoongi comments "And you two are dumber than that chick," he glances at the cashier.

Taehyung frowns "What?"

"Jungkooks jealous, you bird brain," he says "Something he's never been..." the last part is a bit quieter, Yoongi glances at the restroom door.

Taehyung shakes his head "Of what, Mei?" he asks "That's stupid,"

"So are you,"

"Yoongi I swear to-"

"Hyung, Yoongi-Hyung," the elder corrects and stands up "And yes it's stupid, but thats how it works, people get jealous, you did too, no?" and he has the nerve to smirk. It's subtle, a little throw back to Taehyung's outburst over Jungkook and Yoongi spending some time together. Maybe it's a bit bitchy, or unnecessary of Yoongi to point it out, but the key is 'subtle'.  
Jimin is just listening, amused, finding it quite funny.

Yoongi then walks away from the table and towards the male toilets, the smirk still playing at his lips.

Yoongi and Taehyung have been friends for a while now. Taehyung knows what the older is trying to do; make him jealous. Yoongi has all reason to, from absolutely despising Mei, to being protective over Jungkook and his feelings. It's just more reasons to get Taehyung for it. But it's childish.

Taehyung hates to admit it but Yoongi is doing it all right. Because he wants to jump out of his seat right now and run to his boyfriend, keep Yoongi away. He knows the elder wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't cheat on Jimin. But still, the thought is there.

"And he calls me a child," Jimin mumbles, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Would Jungkook actually get jealous?"

Jimin looks up at Taehyung and shrugs "I never seen him get jealous..." he says "If so, he'll probably get over it the moment we leave this place,"

Taehyung takes a drink of his coffee. He doesn't want Jungkook feeling jealous, that leads to insecurity and then that leads to lack of trust and it all ends up in a fight. He might be over thinking it, but last thing Taehyung wants is an argument.

Soon both Jungkook and Yoongi walk through the restrooms door. The younger laughing lightly, most likely at something Yoongi has said. They sit back at the table just when the cashier walks up with their orders.

She places them out to everyone before smiling at Taehyung. "I was wondering, would you have time later today?"

Now, Jungkook had nothing against the girl, she's Taehyung's ex, thats fine. Yoongi is Jungkook's ex yet they get along, they're best friends. Why would he stop Taehyung from being friends with Mei? But she's asking him out right now, and it's not really what she's doing that's ticked him off a bit, but how she's doing it, in front of everyone, all giggly and shit.

Jungkook turns to Jimin, deciding to listen to what Yoongi said just a minute ago and 'ignore it, the girl means nothing to him.' He just smiles at his friend and they share the muffin.

"Sorry but this is really out of place," Taehyung gives an apologetic smile "And I'm spending the day with my friends," He takes hold of Jungkook's hand, startling the boy. The younger looks at Taehyung. "and my boyfriend."

Jungkook certainly didn't expect that, but it's a nice turn to things. He gives a small smile and looks down, feeling Taehyung squeeze his hand gently.This whole situation just seems ridiculous to him, but what Taehyung did was reassuring.

"Oh, right," the girl says, face falling. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

"I am not buying you that-"

"Please," Jimin whines, pulling at Yoongi's arms "Yoongi-hyung,"

Jungkook watches in amusement. Jimin is trying to get Yoongi to buy him a Kumamon pajama. Jungkook would rather call it an overly revealing costume, but whatever the label says.

"Jimin you're five you're not gonna wear that-"

"But-"

"It looks like something a stripper would wear," Yoongi cuts in, attempting to push the boy away.

"Let me be your stripper," The boy purrs.

Jungkook snorts, turning around just when Taehyung walks out of the changing room. They decided to shop for something to wear to Seokjin's and Namjoon's wedding. Taehyung found a white shirt, it's made up of delicate material, and it's really flowing. Something unusual. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans to it.

The older turns to the large mirror. "I don't know," he mumbles "Maybe I'm too old to wear outfits like this.."

Jungkook laughs, walking up behind him "Too old?" he wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist "G-dragon wears stuff like this and looks hella good," he says "You're just hotter."

Taehyung shakes his head with a laugh.  
Jungkook smiles at him through the mirror "What? I'm serious."

"C'mon, time for your outfit," The elder escapes Jungkook's hold.

The boy grabs his clothes. "The changing rooms are full," he then feels Taehyung's hand on his.

"I see no problem," Taehyung pulls Jungkook towards his changing room, closing the blinds behind them. It's quite small, but enough for the two.

Taehyung starts undoing the buttons of his shirt but Jungkook stays still.  
"You gonna change or need help?" Taehyung quircks a brow. Jungkook rolls his eyes, placing his chosen clothes on the small seat-like thing.

The moment Jungkook gets a hold of the hem of his T-shirt, he's being pulled closer to Taehyung by his jeans belt loops.

"So, need help?" The older smirks, face close to Jungkook's.

The younger smiles, places a quick kiss on Taehyung's lips, acting innocent. "I'm not a child, I can undress myself,"

"What if i want to do it?" Taehyung's voice turn low, he starts unbuckling Jungkook's belt. It's supposed to be flirty, but really it's just silly play.

"We're in a public place," The younger laughs. Taehyung kisses him.

"That makes it hotter,"

"I won't fuck you in a changing room,"

"Then let _me_ fuck _you_ ," By now Taehyung is also smiling, almost laughing.  
Jungkook lightly pushes Taehyung away, shaking his head "Horny bastard,"

They end up getting the clothes they tried on first time, of course, without having sex in the changing room. The idea will probably stick with Jungkook for the future though.

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe you got him that," Taehyung says, staring at Yoongi.

"Me neither," the elder mumbles, quite disappointed in himself. Jimin got the Kumamon pajama.

They walk further through the mall, buying a few little things on their way.  
They've passed the same shops a few times now, and each time they walked through one of the less crowded places, Taehyung noticed how Jungkook glanced at one specific place.

As they stand in line for ice-cream, which was of course Jimin's bright idea, Taehyung spots Jungkook just turning back to them.

"What were you looking at?"

Jungkook looks at his boyfriend, confused for a moment before smiling "The tattoo parlour has nice designs on display," he turns back around, looking at the said place "The line art is cool."

Taehyung stands closer to him "Tattoos huh?" he wraps his arms around Jungkook's shoulders from the back,  "I've an idea," he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much plot here, but hey at least I wrote something???
> 
> Hope you all had a lovely, freaky Halloween!


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no good excuse, writers block is a biiiiiitch.  
> BuT I'M BACK AND FULL OF IDEAS-

"A tattoo?"

Taehyung gives a nod, walking. Jungkook right beside him.

Yoongi shoots a skeptical look their way. "Shouldn't you like, think bout it?"

"Already did." Taehyung says as they walk towards the tattoo parlour.

The elder sighs "Think about it for a little longer than five minutes? it's a commitment, make sure you won't regret it."

Jungkook snorts, "Hyung, you're the one with an alien tattooed on your ass."

Yoongi glares and stops, crossing his arms at the two "Exactly, I speak from experience."

Jimin laughs, but Taehyung raises a suspicious brow at his boyfriend. "How do you know he has an ass tat?" it comes a bit cold which Taehyung didn't intend on.

"What?" Yoongi throws his arm over Taehyung's shoulder "Jealous he seen my ass before yours?" he smirks.

Taehyung glares and Jungkook rolls his eyes "And I'm supposed to be the youngest here."

Jimin sighs, grabbing onto Yoongi "We'll leave you guys be, lets meet here when you're done," He smiles at the other couple and pulls Yoongi away.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Taehyung asks when they step into the parlour.   
Jungkook smiles. "I always did, never got around to it though..."

The process was quick, so was the decision of what tattoo to get.  
It was kind of a 'in the moment' thing.

You see, couple matching is famous in Korea, it's everywhere, but not tattoos. Tattoos alone are seen as taboo. And as a couple thing? pure stupid. If you get a matching tattoo and then break up with that person, it's just a reminder of someone you want to forget.

So Taehyung made sure to ask Jungkook at least ten times if he's okay with this, if he's sure. This is the type of moment you gotta face the reality a bit more than usual, and the reality here is that they're human, they're in love but they could end up going separate ways in the end just like anyone else. Their bond is stronger than that of a normal couple, but the truth is, it's still as vulnerable.

Yet there's a difference, and the difference is that no matter whats to come in the future, Jungkook, Taehyung, neither would ever want to forget the other, because Taehyung gave Jungkook a chance to live and Jungkook gave Taehyung a reason. They don't want to forget that.

It isn't longe before Jungkook is sat in the large, leather chair, the inside of his left forearm exposed to the artist.

The idea is simple, something Jungkook thought of and Taehyung instantly loved.   
'I'll always be by your side,' Taehyung said one night when Jungkook was feeling hopeless.

**\---**

  
Jungkook looks down to his forearm, 'Always by your side' inked in Taehyung's handwriting on his pale skin, he can't help but smile when it's finished despite the sting. A sweet bright smile which makes the tattoo artist proud of her little piece and makes Taehyung smile back.

Taehyung gets the same thing on the inside of his right forearm, just in Jungkook's handwriting.

Neither will regret it, wether they die together or go their separate ways, it's their reminder life is worth living.

**\---**

 

Taehyung texted Yoongi when they were finished and leaving the tattoo parlour, of course not before generously tipping the artist, who not only did a great job but was extremely lovely to them, something that's slightly hard to come by in Korea when you're partners of the same sex.

 

"Took you a while," Yoongi comments.

 

Taehyung raises a brow "It's a tattoo, what do you expect?"

 

"Did Jungkookie cry~?" Jimin teases.

 

"Yeah," the younger says "Out of happiness," he laughs, walking up to Jimin "I think you forgot what my pain tolerance is."

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes at their antiques, but there's a bitter taste in his mouth after hearing Jungkook. It’s like a silent reminder of what really caused Jungkook to have said high pain tolerance. A little sting to Taehyung's heart.

 

"What did you get?" Jimin's excitement practically radiates off of him, his teasing demeanor gone.

 

Jungkook smiles at his friend, stretching his left arm out and pulling down the foil and bandage to expose the tattoo, it's becoming slightly smeared with ink and blood, but that'll be gone soon enough.  
Taehyung does the same, slightly pulling the clear foil off of his right arm.

 

Jimin tilts his head a bit to read the words inked vertically. He grins upon noticing it's Jungkook hand writing which is covering Taehyung's arm, his guess is it works vice versa, Jungkook having Taehyung's writing.

 

"That is extremely fucking cheesy," Yoongi comments, but he doesn't even try hiding his smile.

 

Jimin stabs his boyfriend with his elbow "That is extremely fucking cute!" the boy's grin grows.  
This time Yoongi laughs and nods, agreeing.

 

**\---**

 

  
Yoongi shuts the door close behind him when they walk into Taehyung's apartment. Jungkook and Jimin decided they're going to go buy an ice-cream pack so they'll be back soon.

  
"I'm exhausted," Yoongi mumbles, pulling his jacket off.

Taehyung breathes a laugh "You always are," he just finishes taking his shoes off when there's a knock on the door. Both boys turn it's way.

Taehyung walks up and opens it to be greeted by Hoseok, who'sholding a laptop and some papers in his hand.  
"Everything okay?"

There's a glint of worry in Hoseok's eyes, curiosity too, maybe.

"I know who wants Jungkook's father free, and it isn't my parents."

Taehyung looks back at Yoongi and then at Hoseok, nodding "Come in."

They waste no time, walking into the kitchen with everything, placing the laptop and papers on the counter. Hoseok glances at Yoongi and then at Taehyung to confirm it's alright.

"Yoongis a friend and works with me, he knows everything, it's okay," Taehyung stands by the other, looking down at the papers. "Wasn't it your parents payment?"

Hoseok nods "You could say so," he hands Taehyung a piece of paper "But I'm in charge of making sure no money's gone missing from our family account," he explains "I checked it today and there's been a large sum of money transferred out of it during the last month."

Taehyung raises a brow at that, scanning over the papers. Hoseok continues.

"I checked my father's and mother's accounts but neither had any unusual transactions, the family account is missing over a billion."

Yoongi, who's fallowing the conversation, also picked up some papers, "It says the money has been transferred to Kim Mei..." he says and looks up "who's that?"

Hoseok opens up his laptop "My aunt, that's why nothing led you to her, if you tried getting any info on her in your files, it would be possible."

 

Taehyung looks at Hoseok, confused "Why is that?"

 

"She moved to China 4 years ago, unofficially changing her name."

 

Yoongi turns to Taehyung in realisation "She did it illegally, that's why we wouldn't have her in our files."

 

"Are you saying she's the one paying for Jeon's penalty?"

 

Hoseok gives a tilted nod "My parents are giving her the money to pay,"

 

"Why?" Yoongi asks. "This makes no sense..."

 

Hoseok clicks a few things on his laptop, opening some folder "I don't know that, yet," he says.

 

Taehyung puts the papers down "If she changed her name illegally, we have no proof it actually is her paying for his penalty, or that she even has the money, we don't even know how she looks."

 

Hoseok's lips form into a small smirk. "And thats why I logged into the banks management account, printed out the transactions and the CCTV images," he says, pulling out the other papers and handing them to the other two. "There was no pattern between transactions, yet everytime it happened, this woman, Mei, happened to be entering and leaving the bank."

 

It's and unexplainable thing that Taehyung feels. Looking down at the clear security camera images, different angels, different times, all showing the same woman but Taehyung refuses to believe what he's seeing. This is impossible.

 

"No," Yoongi lets out a laugh, a confused reaction, disbelief. He looks from Hoseok to Taehyung and the moment their eyes meet, both Taehyung and Yoongi know they're not seeing things. The elders confused smile fades.

 

"Fucking-" Yoongi bites his tongue, frustrated he slams the papers on the counter and turns around towards the empty room, hands on hips, weight shifting from one leg to another "no!" he barks "No fucking way!"

 

Hoseok stares, confused.

 

"Hoseok, thats impossible," Taehyung says, voice low, in denial.

 

"What?" The boy asks, still confused. "Why?"

 

"That woman died 4 years ago."

 


	18. Chapter 18.

Hoseoks sat on the table, trying to take in the information.

Yoongi on the other hand is pacing around the room, infuriated, "There's a way to explain this, but it's-" he stutters, voice low. "She died, this makes no sense."

Taehyung has his elbows resting on the counter top, face in his hands "What am I supposed to tell Jungkook?" he breathes.

"Nothing, it's not her-"

"Yes it is," Taehyung bites "denying it won't help shit" he straightens up "out of all people you should know how serious it really is!"

Yoongi glares "You think I don't?" he asks "that womans death was the reason behind Jungkook's life turning upside down and now it turns out she's alive? in China, trying to get her husband out of fucking jail?" he points at nothing in particular, a gesture of anger "after what he did to Jungkook?!"

It's the first time Taehyung sees Yoongi tearing up.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Taehyung shrugs, lost, he glares "not tell him his mother is alive?"

"Not now!"

"Then when?!" The younger raises his voice.

Yoongi opens his mouth but says nothing. Shutting up. Taehyung is right, god, he knows that. But he's _so_ _scared_. He was by Jungkook's side when he lost his mother, walking trough hell with the boy, watching his smile fade, bruises form, joy of life completely disappear. He could have lost Jungkook any moment then.

But Taehyung changed him, brought his smile back, brought Jungkook back. Yoongi doesn't want to see the boy break apart again.

"Hey," Hoseok hops off the table, catching the two's attention "I don't want to trow myself into-" he bats his hands "this whole thing," he says "I wasn't there from the beginning, but, if I'm Jungkook's cousin and have what we need to help, maybe I should get a bit involved," he looks at the two "And arguing won't help here. Neither will hiding anything."

There's a moment of silence.

"He's right," Yoongi clears his throat, licks his lips.

Taehyung nods, hands on hips and he turns away "Yea." he sighs "but I'm not going to lie to Jungkook."

"Okay, yeah" Yoongi mumbles, agreeing hesitantly "but how will we tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

All three heads turn to the hallway where Jungkook is stood, a concerned look on his face, just like on Jimin's, who is standing behind him. The two boy's notice the teary expressions on Taehyung and Yoongi.

Jungkook knows something is up if Hoseok is over, with the tense atmosphere. "Is he getting out?" the boy refers to his father, trying not to sound worried.

"No," Taehyung breathes, walking over to Jungkook. "He's not, as far as we know." he tries taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Tell me what?" Jungkook insists, pulling his hand away. He steps back from Taehyung. "No more secrets, you promised you won't hide anything from me." he reminds, loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Jungkook's gaze switches to Yoongi who immediately wipes his sleeve over his eyes, turning away. Something is _really_ wrong.

"I did," Taehyung admits. He steps back, letting the two walk in.

Taehyung glances at Hoseok, a gentle nod, a permission to tell the boy.

"My parents have been giving large amounts of money to my aunt during the last month," Hoseok starts lowly, even he feels worry. Maybe he hasn't experienced what they did during these two years, but he heard about it from them, and it sounds painful enough, imagining it is heart breaking. And now knowing Jungkook is family and that both of them are being betrayed by their parents?

"And?" Jungkook questions.

Hoseok glances at Taehyung before continuing "She moved to China around 4 years ago, illegally changing her name to Kim Mei, she's the one who wants your father free."

Jungkook shakes his head slightly, still confused, he looks at Taehyung before turning back to Hoseok. "Why your aunt?"

It's Yoongi who breaks the bullshit, walks up to the younger, grabbing the printed out images, maybe a bit too harshly, handing them to the boy. "That's Mei." he looks down.

Jimin walks up to Jungkook, looking at the papers whit him. And in an instant slapping a hand over his mouth, stepping back. "Oh my god," he whispers, staring at Yoongi who's debating on wrapping his arms around Jungkook when he sees the colour drain from his face.

Maybe it's how coldly familiar that face is, how the CCTV pictures hide nothing, maybe it's the fact that this is unmistakably, Jungkook's mother. It's this that makes him nauseous, sick, so confused.

Long, thick black hair, dark doe eyes, the woman barely changed.

Yoongi sees how the boy's hands shake the slightest and his brows knit, the exact same change of expression he had when he heard his mother is dead. It's so familiar, but there's more anger in his eyes.

Jungkook looks through the images a few more times, digging his nails into the sheets, he smiles, he frowns, he opens his mouth to speak but he's speechless.

And then he drops the printed images, watching the sheets drift back and forward to the floor like feathers.

Jungkook looks up, right at Yoongi. Those blank eyes piercing the older like they did those few years ago. Like they did when Yoongi stood in front of him in his room, crying with him, grabbing onto the young boy and holding him so close. Like when his mother "died".

So, so similar, but so different.

Yoongi knew what Jungkook was going to do, but before he could grab the boy, Jungkook already ran out of the apartment.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung didn't spare any time, running out right after him "Jungkook!" He runs out into the hallway, pushing himself off of the door frame. His shoes make an ear piercing sound as he almost slides across the hall, catching up with the boy just at the stairs.

He grabs him at the last two steps and they both trip, stumble to the ground, Taehyung's arms wrapping around Jungkook protectively before both roll and crash into a wall.

Jungkook is trashing in his arms, trying to get up, crying "Let me go!" he pushes Taehyung away but to no avail.

"Taehyung I said let me fucking go!"

The older does everything in his strength, holding him closer even though the boy struggles. "Jungkook, please sto-stop!" his grip falters.

Jungkook finally gets himself out, shoving Taehyung away and he stands up, breathing heavily, taking dizzy steps back.

Taehyung holds himself up on one elbow, lying on his back, holding his cheek with his other hand where Jungkook accidentally scratched him. His breathing is also uneven.

Jungkook's back hits the other wall and he slides down it, crying. "He told me she's dead!" he kicks the air, shaking his head. "Dad said-!"

"Jungkook," Taehyung sits up.

"I went to her fucking funeral!"

Taehyung forces himself up, stumbling over to the boy, he tries reaching for him but Jungkook aggressively pushes him away "Dont!" he hastily stands up, turns around. The boy brings his right arm over his eyes, trying to wipe the tears, bites his lip to stop the cries.

Taehyung doesn't give up, he can't give up on him. He wraps his arms around Jungkook once again from the back, but holds tighter this time, even when Jungkook struggles.

"Taehyung-!"

"No!" Taehyung barks. "You're in shock, you're in pain and I know I can't do anything as of right now!" he drops to his knees, pulling Jungkook down with him "but I won't let you fucking push me away," his voice weakens "not this time, not again."

And the boy goes limp in his arms, gives up, keeps crying. It shatters Taehyung's heart into millions of tiny pieces.

"She left me," Jungkook cries "She left me with _him_."

All Taehyung can do is hold him closer, tighter, and cry with him. _'what did this boy ever do to deserve all this pain?'_

"Im so sorry, Jungkook."

 

* * *

 

It's dark by the time Yoongi manages to convince Jimin to go home. Even darker an hour later when it's just him and Taehyung sat in the living room. Facing eachother in silence.

 

It's the first time Taehyung has seen Yoongi so broken, his constant fire gone.

  
"When she... died," Yoongi mumbles "Jungkook changed, so much."

Taehyung looks up at Yoongi. The older is staring down at his hands.

"He became someone completely different," He clenches his fist, unclenches, letting a small, pained laugh out "And I don't know how you did it, but you brought him back."

"He's stubborn but," Yoongi smiles sadly, pained " but just, don't give up on him like I did back then," He looks up at Taehyung.

Taehyung shakes his head with a shaky breath, looks down at his own two hands. "I wouldn't be able to."

 

* * *

Taehyung slowly, quietly closes the doors behind Yoongi before resting his back against it with a sigh. Left alone in the dark, silent hallway of his apartment. His eyes dart to the bathroom door. Jungkook has been in the shower for over an hour now.

He knows Jungkook wants to be left alone. That's how the boy dealt with all of his problems; alone. But he has to at least check on him.

Taking quiet steps, Taehyung walks up to the door. He rests his forehead  against the cold wood, listens to the echo of water and lets out a shaky breath before knocking gently, once, twice.

A long seccond of silence before Taehyung hears a low, strained. "I'm okay."

He closes his eyes. Something in him hurting even more. "No you're not." he whispers. There's relief that the boy is alive, but Taehyung can't just let Jungkook drown himself in all this suffering. If the boy is suffering, Taehyung will suffer with him.

With a hesitant hand, he opens the bathrooms door, just slightly, just enough for Jungkook to hear his voice clearly. "Mind if I join you?" he watches the steam pour out through the narrow space between the door and it's frame.

He expects a 'not now' or 'I want to be alone'. A good ten secconds of silence pass and Taehyung is about to leave, let him be. He understands.

"I don't." comes a mumble. Takes Taehyung by surprise. The smallest smile stings at his lips. 

Jungkook who used to push Taehyung away when troubled, let's him in. Wants him close.

Taehyung walks in quietly, closing the door behind himself. He glances at Jungkook's blurry silhouette in the shower cabin. He has his arms against the tiled wall, head buried in them, just letting the water flush down his back.

Taehyung strips down, careful to make little sound, as if any sound could break them. He gently slides the shower cabin door open, stepping in behind the boy.

He let's the hot water wash down his cold body, glancing at the boy's back, painted with scars. All varying, not a pair that looks similar. Yet all tell the same, painful story.

Taehyung debates on it for a minute or two, but finally, gently grazes the tips of his fingers against one of the larger marks. Jungkook visibly tenses. Taehyung doesn't want to push his boundaries.

But then the boy relaxes and Taehyung rests his palm down, sliding it up to the boy's shoulder before mirroring the action with his other hand. He massages between his jutting shoulder blades, breathes quietly. Taehyung continues his actions, all gently, using some shower gel this time, smoothing his hand down to the small of the boys back and up again. 

Taehyung can feel the boy's body relax beneath his hands. He traces each scar, each line, admires how beautiful they are. It isn't what happened that makes the marks beautiful, it's the fact that it's over and that Jungkook survived it.

It's only few minutes later that Jungkook turns his head a bit to look back because Taehyung stopped moving his hands completely, just rubbing little circles with his tumbs.

Jungkook's eyes skip to the elders expression, Taehyung's gaze frozen on his own hands, as if lost in trance. Jungkook knows it isn't water dripping down Taehyung's face, but he's so still, crying but so, so still  
Hoping Jungkook wouldn't notice his tears, Taehyung hangs his head, moving his hands again.

Taehyung's hands rest on Jungkook's ribs, snaking around and stop on his chest, he rests his forehead against the back of his neck, breathing quietly, shakily. 

Jungkook brings his arm down, placing one of his hands over Taehyung's, the black letters on his arm catch the boy's eye.

Hesitantly, the younger turns around, eyes swollen and red but he doesn't care. He cups Taehyung's face gently and presses their foreheads together, staring into Taehyung's eyes. The eyes that belong to someone he loves so dearly.

"I'm sorry," It's barely a whisper. He grazes his tumb over the vibrant, red scratch he left on Taehyung's cheek.  
It was the last thing Taehyung expected, hell he thought Jungkook wouldn't even let him in.

But that's why you don't give up on anybody. No matter what.

The boy presses his lips against the mark. "I shouldn't have pushed you," he mumbles.

Taehyung shakes his head "Don't," he whispers. Don't be sorry. Don't feel guilty.

Jungkook takes hold of Taehyung's right hand with his left one, bringing both of them up, fingers intertwined. He turns the inside of his forearm out, looking at the inked words.

Taehyung smiles with him. Jungkook presses his lips against Taehyung's. It's relief that washes down his body, because Taehyung is still here, holding his hand. Because Taehyung didn't leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guy's! Hope you all have a lovely time <3


	19. 19.

Taehyung wakes up to the cold of his duvet. It takes him a moment to realize it's still dark outside, and his half asleep mind comes to a sudden wake up when he really notices Jungkook isn't beside him.

It's this odd fear. With everything that happened within this short amount of time, Taehyung really doesn't know what to expect. You could call him paranoid. Taehyung sits up on the bed, looking around the dark room and he's about to stand up. But the doors creak open, and a tall figure with messy hair walks in. The weight instanly drops off of Taehyung's heart.

"Did I wake you?" Jungkook half whispers, voice thick, not with sleep, rather with the lack of it.

"No," Taehyung breathes, stretching his hand out, a little gesture for the boy to come back to bed.

Jungkook does just that, dropping by his boyfriend's side. And he instantly feels Taehyung's arms pull him closer, they're still facing each other.

Taehyung pull the covers over the boy up to his shoulders, feeling how cold his hands are. Jungkook almost curls into himself, closing his eyes.

Taehyung's head is resting on his arm while he uses his free hand to brush away Jungkook's hair. The boy sighs in content.

Jungkook knows how worried Taehyung is. He knows the fear he feels. What he doesn't know is how to deal with itm

"Did you sleep at all?" Taehyung asks, voice quiet, low.

Jungkook opens his eyes, Taehyung is looking at him. The older looks sad. There's no other way to put it. He just looks sad.

The boy doesn't answer, he won't lie and say he did, but he doesn't want to admit to anything either. He really doesn't know how to deal with it.

Taehyung speaks again "What time is it?"

"Almost 5," The younger mumbles.

Taehyung's hand drops to Jungkook's own, resting right between their faces, tracing circles around his knuckles. He sighs.

Taehyung doesn't seem tired anymore. He's staring down at their hands. But Jungkook's gaze is on him.

"What if," Jungkook starts, a broken whisper "she gets my father out, and they come back here?"

Taehyungs looking at the boy now. "Then," he intertwines his fingers with Jungkook's, "I'll pack our stuff, buy a house in Paris, and make sure no harm gets anywhere close to you."

"I'm serious,"

"Me too, Kookie," Taehyung leans forward, kissing the boy's lips. "or does France not suit you?"

Jungkook can't help but smile, hiding his face in the elders bare chest. "You're ridiculous."

Taehyung chuckles, the boy can practically feel it. "I just love you."

Jungkook places a kiss on Taehyung's chest, sighing lightly. It's dark but Jungkook doesn't need to see to know where Taehyung's scar is. His hand travels down slowly, until he can graze his fingers over the scarred skin. It's been well over a year but Jungkook's heart still hurts just at the memory. The image of Taehyung, holding onto the knife, breath ragged, loosing consciousness. Oh how he hates that memory.

"Don't," Taehyung mumbles, brushing his hand through the boys hair. 'Dont think about it.' Jungkook knows what he means. 'Leave it in the past.'

Jungkook moves his hand up, resting it on Taehyung's waist. He pushes back the slightest, just so that he's looking at Taehyung again. And then Jungkook kisses him. Slow, deep yet gentle. Their lips melting together.

And so Jungkook finally falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi pays his two friends a visit in the morning, just before eight. Jungkook of course, is still asleep, and Taehyung has no plans on waking him up. So he made sure to slyly leave the bed and give out to Yoongi for knocking a few too many times.

"How is he?" Yoongi asks, sat beside Taehyung on the sofa. The younger can see that Yoongi hasn't gotten much sleep either.

"He," Taehyung starts lowly "didn't push me away..." he traces off "It's really hard on him, he went to sleep at 5 in the morning."

Yoongi sighs quietly "I'm sure neither of us got much sleep either... Hey," he looks at Taehyung "he spoke to you yeah? that's a lot."

Taehyung manages a small smile, sighing. They sit back in silence.

"Choi is sending me to China, today." There was no other way for Yoongi to deliver this information. And it does come as a hit to Taehyung.

"What?"

"They found her, she didn't put up much of a fight," The elder explains "it's about time we get it all sorted out."

Taehyung glowers at Yoongi. "And what next?" he asks "is Jungkook supposed to forget about everything?"

Yoongi presses his lips together, contemplating. "Jungkook and you have permission to come, of course, and speak with her" he explains "but I don't think thats a good idea-"

"That's up to Jungkook,"

"Tae, the flight is at 1," Yoongi stares with brooding eyes "you expect the boy to wake up and make a choice on wether to meet his back-from-the-dead mother?"

Taehyung sits back "What am I supposed to tell him?" he asks "Yoongi hyung went to China to speak with your mother?"

It sounds normal, it sounds like the right thing to do, to tell Jungkook.

It isn't. Both of them know it.

"Hyung, doesn't he deserve an explanation?"

"To get his heart broken even more?"

"Maybe-" Taehyung pauses, stares "maybe she had a reason."

Yoongi shakes his head in annoyance, looking away "To leave him with an abusive father?"

"He wasn't abusive before she left," Taehyung says "that's what you told me."

"Yea but-"

"But what?" Taehyung interrupts.

The argument is put to an end by quiet steps and a thick, tired voice belonging to Jungkook. "What's wrong?" he stands at the door, staring at the two.

Taehyung's heart aches seeing the boy. Jungkook's eyes are slightly swollen, he looks restless, like he's on the verge of collapsing.

"It's barely been 3 hours," Taehyung mumbles, standing up and walking up to him. "why are you up?"

Jungkook's pupils dilate and constrict, vision going black for a moment. Taehyung can tell just by how Jungkook's gaze doesn't focus on anything.

Taehyung grabs his hands, making sure the boy doesn't loose balance.

Vision back in focus, Jungkook finally looks at Taehyung. 

'no secrets' it hangs in the air. The promise.

It's Jungkook's expression and aura that make Yoongi stand up and rethink his choices. Whats right and wrong. He pulls his wallet out, chews on his lip and takes three rectangular pieces of paper out of one pocket.

Yoongi hesitantly walks up to the two "You can take one," he says, holding out the three plane tickets. "but you don't have to."

Jungkook looks down, takes one ticket. He glances at Taehyung and back down, reads over it.

"You got her," he mumbles, eyes stuck to the ticket. "she- what happens to her now?"

Yoongi plays with the wallet between his hands, "That depends," he says. "on what her explanation is."

Jungkook looks up. "You think she'll tell the truth?" his tone is almost ridiculing Yoongi. "After four years of hiding and bullshit?"

"Are you going or not?" Yoongi stares.

Jungkook stares at the tickets in Yoongi's hand "I-" he mumbles, stopping himself, thinking. "I am." he grabs one, stepping back, leaving to his room.

Taehyung shakes his head, dropping back down on the couch.  
Yoongi sighs, sits beside him. "He can be so reckless sometimes."

Taehyung can only stare at the door where the boy stood, wondering if this is the right thing to do.


	20. 20.

Taehyung's angry. Sat by the gate, waiting to board the plane.

It's a weak anger. Where Taehyung makes himself believe it's his fault.

It's his fault Jungkook ever got hurt.

It's his fault Jungkook is having a hard time showing what he feels.

It's his fault Jungkook has to go through all of this, living on a few pathetic hours of sleep. 

In the open space of the hall, people pass, pulling luggage, smiling at each other, laughing, conversing.

They're happy. 

He glances at the boy sitting beside him, the boy whom he loves so dearly. The boy who is exhausted, looks gone yet doesn't even try taking a nap during the never ending wait.

He wonders, why can't he make Jungkook happy?

Taehyung scoffs quietly at himself. It almost sounds like a forced back sob.

Why does Jungkook continue getting hurt like this. What did the boy ever do to deserve this torturous lack of peace.

Has he actually ever made Jungkook happy?

Or was it temporary and the boy is realising Taehyung isn't this perfect love he needs.

"Tae," comes a soft voice, snapping Taehyung back.

"Yeah?" he turns to his right, looking at Jungkook.

The younger takes his hand, intertwines their fingers. "I'm sorry,"

'no no no' Taehyung thinks 'why would he be sorry'

"You're probably tired of all of this," Jungkook voice has a slight rasp to it, Taehyung can't figure if it's the pain behind it or the restlessness. "you know... you don't have to do this,"

Taehyung isn't sure if the boy is referring to the flight to China or to their relationship.

Jungkook has always been vulnerable, but he has never displayed it. Taehyung never really seen it, not in this context. Not in such insecurity.  
Jungkook wouldn't be here if he didn't learn how to hide it.

Taehyungs squeezes his hand, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. "I know," he says "but I want to."

His heart feels lighter once a small smile shows in Jungkook's expression.

\---

When the gates finally open and everyone starts boarding the plane to Beijing, it is then that Jungkook comes to terms with what is happening, with who he'll see.

His hand leaves Taehyung's, suddenly aware of all the strangers eyes. He dislikes the attention. He feels very bare.

Yoongi hands them the tickets and they all board without any issues.  
He leads them to the end of the large aircraft. As much as Taehyung would prefer a window seat, simply because he gets nauseous, they're sat in the middle of the plane, four seats in a row. Yoongi having the A19 seat, Taehyung A20 and Jungkook A21.

Right beside Jungkook, at the edge of the row sat a little boy, he presumes it's his mother that's sitting at A23, on the two seat row right next to them.

Taehyung glances to his left. "It's a two hour flight," he brushes his hand against Jungkook's "catch some sleep, okay?"  
Jungkook just gives a little nod.

"I'll be right back," Yoongi glances at Taehyung before getting out of his seat.

Jungkook rests his head back, silently watching as other people get seated, waiting for the plane to take off. He pulls out his phone and puts in his earphones.

Yoongi is back in his seat a moment later. A highs pitched 'ding' makes everyone quiet down and the pilot welcomes everyone on board, like any other flight, in this case a lady, explains the procedures in case of an emergency and soon the plane starts off. 

Turbulence is a normal thing on flights, but Jungkook could see the little boy sat beaide him wasn't liking it one bit. Holding tightly onto his seat belt, looking stressed.

"Joon," a lady calls, voice soft. She reaches over to the little boy from her seat, handing him a panda plushie. She smiles, trying to calm the boy down a little.

The boy grabs the toy before pushing it off of his lap, still upset. The ladies smile turns into a sad frown. She can't do much, sat at another row.

Jungkook glnaces at the plushie near his feet and pulls one earphone out. He hesitates but picks it up. "Is this yours?" he looks at the boy. Joon, was it? he hands him the toy, but the kid keeps his hands on the seat belt, holding onto dear life.

Jungkook glances at the lady who now looks apologetic. He then smiles at the boy. "Do you know BigBang?"

Joon looks at him, expression still as stressed, but Jungkook got his attention. 

"Here," he gives the boy one earphone, playing BigBang's 'Blue'. Joon slowly takes one hand off of the belt, taking the earphone, his eyes stuck to Jungkook. The older smiles, then hands him the plushie.

A moment passes and the boy seems to relax a bit. His mother looks at Jungkook with a thankful smile, gives a little bow in her seat.

Taehyung glances at his boyfriend, whos smiling at the little boy beside him, listening to music. He can't help but smile himself.

The little boy starts mumbling the lyrics, swaying gently from side to side. Jungkook joins him, quietly singing. Joon looks up at him and smiles, taking the plushie.

The lady at the other row watches, sitting back in her seat with a smile.

Taehyung looks forward but he takes Jungkook's hand in his, gently and discretely, just to reassure him a bit, to say 'I love you'. Jungkook starts gently tracing a heart shape with his tumb. And instead, it's Taehyung who feels reassured. Comes out he needed it more than Jungkook.

\---

They land and get to their hotel just before 4.

There is no sleeping out the situation. They've to be at the prison at 5. Truth is, Taehyung's fucking worried. Worried about Jungkook, about losing him. Maybe not physically, but mentally. He's extremely worried.

Jungkook eventually fell asleep on he plane, half an hour in, right after the little boy did. But that's as much rest as he got.

"You okay?"

Usually it's Taehyung who asks that question. This isn't their usually.

Taehyung looks up from where he's sat on the bed of their hotel room. "Me?" He breathes.

Jungkooks stood at the other end of the room, one hand still on his luggage handle. He frowns. "Yes. You." 

"Come 'ere," Taehyung reaches his hand out. Jungkook walks up and stops right in front of him. He looks down. Taehyung looks up.

"Tae, I'm serious."

Taehyung takes the boy's hands into his. "I'm the last thing you should be worried about."

Jungkook scoffs. "What else am I supposed to worry about?" he stares "Dads in prison, moms probably next. Besides, if they were to get out, you're taking me to L.A, no?"

Taehyung smiles sadly. He sees right through Jungkook, it's so obvious at the same time as it isn't. As if the boy doesn't knows what to think of the situation anymore. 

Then again, he probably doesn't.

"Don't look at me like that."

Taehyung stares at him in question.

"I don't like it. I like when you're impossibly positive."

Taehyung breathes a laugh. "What?"

"You always had it," Jungkook's eyes meet Taehyung's. "This weird look, as if everythings gonna be okay, even when everything was falling apart, your eyes just... shined with hope." he stares. "it never disappeared, not when I told you to leave me alone, not when my father came back."

Taehyung doesn't say anything.

"So why is it gone?"

Because all those other times, Taehyung thought he could actually help Jungkook. Because Jungkook was there and smiling because of him.

Now he isn't so sure.

Taehyung drops his hands, letting go of Jungkook's "Are you happy with me?"

Jungkook takes a step back, a step away from Taehyung. There it is, another tug at Taehyung's heart.

But then Jungkook sits on the floor in front of Taehyung and the elder can't avoid his gaze if he wanted to.

Jungkook looks pained, eyes scanning him with confusion. Hands in his lap, fidgeting with his sleeve. "You think, I'm not happy with you?"

Taehyung looks down.

"But are you happy with me?"

It's this that ends Taehyung's silence. It's what brings him back to raw reality, because maybe Jungkook drifted away only because Taehyung did first.

He looks up and pushes himself off the bed, sitting in front of Jungkook before pulling him in, arms wrapping tightly around the boy's body as if everything depended on it. Maybe it did.

Jungkook hugs back, just as tightly, holding onto the older.

It's a silent 'Yes.' a 'You are my happiness.'

"I am happy."

"Me too."

\---

"Mister Kim, Jeon," the security guard bows. The boys mirror his action. "this way."

They follow. The walk through the grey hallways seems endless. Jungkook can't really explain the feeling resting over his shoulders, it's cold.

And suddenly he wishes the walk was longer because he's not ready when they stop in front of a large secured door.

Yoongi arrived earlier. He's stood by the door, arms crossed. His eyes jump up to Jungkook and they soften.

"Miss Jeon is in the room, whenever you're ready."

Taehyung nods and thanks the guard.

Jungkook avoids looking at the door. Instead he looks to Taehyung. The older looks back.

"I can't." Jungkook shakes his head.

Taehyung stares, thinks. He won't force Jungkook to go in, obviously. The boy didn't have to come at all, Taehyung is starting to feel bad for letting him. "I'll go in first, alone, clear some things up," Jungkook glances at Yoongi, still avoiding the door. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." The younger looks down. "Sorry."

Taehyung immediately shakes his head, cupping Jungkook's face. "You've nothing to be sorry for." He places a kiss to the boy's forehead."I won't be longer than 10 minutes, okay? Sit down and don't worry."

Jungkook nods.

And just like that he watches Taehyung disappear into the room.

For Taehyung though, the moment wasn't as fast. Thousands of thoughts running through his mind simply while he pressed the handle down, millions by the time he stepped through. And all of them stopped once he closed the door behind himself. All except one. 

'Why?'

There sat the lady who was once the kindest person to him. The exact opposite to Jungkook's father. Maybe he just didn't know her enough, probably because as a 15 year old, he didn't care.

Her hair, still long and black, slides down her shoulders when she looks up. Her hands handcuffed in front of her on the table. The expression on her face goes from confused to surprised and then it softens and she looks lost, staring at the familiar face that just walked in. The once lost, young boy now a man.

"Taehyung?" She speaks, voice strained. She doesn't believe it.

Taehyung walks up to the table, taking a seat in front of her. What is he supposed to say?

"You..." she stares, slightly leans forward as if to examine him. "you changed so much, you-" she sits back "Why are you here?"

"Work." Taehyung stares.

"With the police?" She asks, voice soft, in disbelief. "You work with the police?" 

Taehyung understands the surprise in her voice. He was bound to go down the crime path, legacy and all that. And he did go the crime path, just not the way his father wanted. But what he doesn't quite get is the slight tone of happiness in her voice.

"I used to work for the police," he corrects. "Now, tying loose ends."

She stares.

"So lets get the first one cleared up." He leans forward. "How in hell are you alive?"

"Sorry?"

"According to the police reports, and your husband, you passed away a few years ago."

She blinks "Passed away? I left." She says, confused. "after the incident I  had to leave-"

"Incident?"

There's a knock on the door. A guard walks in. Taehyung looks back at him in question.

"May officer Min come in?"

Taehyung hesitates. Nods. He turns back to Jungkook's mother but she isn't looking at him. Shes staring at Yoongi now.

And Yoongi doesn't seem pleased whatsoever. Arms crossed over his chest, he's staring the woman down. If Taehyung didn't know any better, he'd say Yoongi was about to commit murder. Theres nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Yoongi-"

"Don't." he stops her. Nods his head at Taehyung. "Continue."

Taehyung turns back to her.

She looks down at her hands, brows furrowed. "I couldn't stay in Korea, not after Kangdae-"

"But you could leave your son with the son of a bitch?" Yoongi barks. Miss Jeon looks up, eyes teary and Yoongi snaps, taking a step forward. "You skank-!"

"Yoongi!" Taehyung stands up, the chair scratching the floor as it's pushed back. He glares at his friend.

"What is he talking-"

Taehyung turns back to the woman. "Incident, what incident?"

"H-he," She breathes, regaining her posture. "Kangdae, he promised not to get our son involved in... you know, his work." She looks down, blinking tears away. "He was supposed to bring Jungkook to his friends house, Jimin's, before some buisness meeting he had arranged," she says, voice pulled, closer to a whisper with each word. "Instead he brought Jungkook with him-" she breaks down, bringing her hands up to her face. "it didn't go as planned and- and Jungkook got shot," She cries. Taehyung steps back from the table, speechless. "My baby died." she stares at the table.

Taehyung turns, stares at Yoongi for answers. Insead he gets a mirrored expression staring back at him. What in hell really happened?


	21. 21.

Taehyung's gaze stays focused on Yoongi until the older takes it into his own hands.

"You paid a lot of money to get him out." Yoongi presses. "Why?

"Yoongi, you know his work, the first person his men come after is his furious wife who disappeared all of a sudden!" she looks at Taehyung "they're blaming me for what happened to him, and when they find me, they'll do what he didn't have the guts to do."

"You didn't know you were leaving Jungkook, I can forgive you for that," Yoongi speaks, taking deliberate steps towards the woman. "But do you have any idea, at all," He places his hands on the table, "why his father is in here, facing death penalty?"

Taehyung sits back, jaw clenched, staring at the wall.

The woman stays silent, staring back at Yoongi, she shakes her head hesitantly. She has a vague idea. Kangdae is a mobster, there's a handful of reasons if not two.

Yoongi scoffs. "Of course not." he turns around, walking to grab a folder from the table by the door. He comes back and drops it right in front of her. She hesitates.

Finally tearing her eyes away from Yoongi, the woman grabs the folder and opens it.

Her eyes scan the category area, skimming through the words. 'Identity Fraud page 10, Drug Trafficking page 17, Homicide page 25' and so on, she expected all of that to be in here.

And then her gaze freezes upon one. One she did not expect.

'Child Abuse, page 36'

"Child abuse?" She mumbles, turning to page 36. "He never-" she looks up at the two men in front of her, both pairs of eyes filled with something dark. "He barely ever raised his voice at Jungkook," she looks back down at the paper "let alone-" she stops. Stares at the date of the accusations.

"Ara," Yoongi slowly crouches beside the table so he can look up at her. He holds onto the edge of the table with one hand. "Kangdae faked both yours, and Jungkook's deaths."

Her eyes jump from word to word on the paper and each one breaks her heart and builds up in anger. She looks at Yoongi. "Jungkook-" she breathes "Where is- how is he?"

Yoongi looks to Taehyung, glances at the door. Taehyung nods and stands up, leaving the room.

\---

Jungkook looks up when the doors open. It felt like ages, sitting out in the empty hallway, waiting for he's not even sure what. His mother, who apparently never died, a wall away. His father locked up somewhere in this building.

Taehyung's eyes meet Jungkook's and walks up to where the boy is sitting, crouching in front of him.

Jungkook gets flooded with worry. "What happened?"

Taehyung takes hold of Jungkook's hands, dropping his head with a breathy laugh. He's not sure ho to begin. "Your father faked your mom's death," Taehyung says, squeezing his hands. Jungkook already knows that. "he faked yours too."

The boy blinks. "What...?"

"You were staying over at Jimin's a few nights, before he told you she died?"

"How do you know that?"

"He used that, told her you died after he took you to work with him." Taehyung explains. "She ran away from him because she thought you were dead."

Jungkook looks away, looks back at Taehyung. He doesn't know what to think. How to feel.

It's a weird relief that overwhelms him but at the same time he's anxious. She didn't die, she didn't leave him, she wasn't aware he was alive.

And then fear sets in. Will she still care about him the way she used to?

"Do you want to talk to her?" Taehyung stands up slowly.

Jungkook hesitantly nods, standing up in silence.

Taehyung sits down, deciding this is probably where he should back down. Jungkook probably wants to be alone with her and Yoongi. Both of them deserve their answers.

"Tae," Jungkook turns around, facing Taehyung.

Taehyung looks up at him witha quiet "Hm?"

"I want you to come with me this time." He takes Taehyung's hand in his. The elder smiles at him.

He can feel Jungkook's grip tightening once they reach the door. And then they step in.

Jungkook's hand doesn't leave Taehyung's. He feels like this man is the only thing grounding him right now.

He stares at the woman sat at the table. At his mother.

She looks up, eyes red, cheeks stained with tears and the folder Yoongi brought, open in front of her. Her hands aren't cuffed anymore. She stands up.

Jungkook doesn't move. Not when she walks around the table and slowly, carefully towards him, not when she brings her hands up to his face and smiles, crying.

"I'm sorry-" she whispers "I'm so sorry."

Taehyung gently lets go of Jungkook's hand. The boy immediately wraps his arms around his mother, silent.

"Jungkook, I'm so sorry." She hiccups, her arms wrapping around her son's frame protectively.

"It's okay."

Jungkook didn't realise he was crying until his mother pulled back to wipe his tears away. Neither did he realise he was smiling, not before she smiled back.

Some sort of weight he long forgot about, dropped off of his heart. Pain he almost completely stopped feeling, now gone. Just gone. He's peaceful.

\---

"Since the moment you told me my father is alive, and slowly heading towards freedom..." Jungkook starts speaking, tone barely above a whisper. "I was so scared."

He's sat in the hallway with Taehyung, waiting. Yoongi almost immediately took Ara to get all the money back and make sure Kangdae breathes his last breath by the end of this week.

"And I couldn't deal with it the way I did in the past... I used to control it,"

Taehyung looks to his side, gazing at his boyfriend, listening carefully.

"And now I realize that's because in the past, the only life I had to be scared for was mine," He fidgets with his sleeve. "but this time I was only scared for yours."

Taehyung smiles lightly "Is that really whats on your mind right now?"

Jungkook drops his head down. "I don't know what to think," he laughs too "let me be."

Taehyung lays his hand on top of the boy's thigh, massaging in circles with his thumb.

Jungkook drops his head on the elders shoulder. "I'm really tired." he closes his eyes.

Taehyung turns his head, nuzzling his nose in the boy's hair "I know." he presses a gentle kiss. "We'll go back to the hotel soon."

Yoongi walks down the hallways, hands in pockets. Taehyung looks up.

The elder smiles lightly at the two. "How cute." he comments "and gay."

Taehyung rolls his eyes. Jungkook opens his and stares up at his best friend, not bothered to think of a comeback. He's got enough to think about as it is.

"You didn't like..." Taehyung glances at all the empty space behind Yoongi. "Kill her or anything?"

"Guess she doesn't really deserve it." Yoongi sighs. "She's signing the papers."

Jungkook though, doesn't say anything. He just stares at Yoongi, slightly resistant.

But once the elders eyes meet Jungkook's, it's enough of a push for the boy to get up and run up to him. Wrapping his arms around his best friend. And Yoongi is taken by surprise, and it takes him a second but he hugs back.

"Thank you."

Yoongi isn't quite sure if Jungkook should be thanking him. He feels he could have tried harder to help the boy, to be there for him. He could have done better. But he takes it and holds it close to his heart, hold him closer.

\---

They got back to the hotel with Jungkook's mother, Yoongi helped her get a room for the night while Taehyung and Jungkook went back to their own room.

Jungkook hasn't said much on the way to the hotel. And Taehyung understands that. The boy has a lot on mind and he's tired. Besides, he doesn't seem upset. Perhaps a bit confused, trying to take in everything.

Taehyung places his jacket down on a chair once they walk into their room. He turns around to say something just to see Jungkook standing at the door, staring at the floor.

"Kook?" Taehyung takes a step forward.

Jungkook blinks and looks up at Taehyung. His gaze not quite focused. Taehyung realizes how how slightly the boy is swaying from side to side.

"Tae?" Jungkook struggles to keep his eyes open. "I'm not feeling well."

Taehyung doesn't have the time to reply before Jungkook drops to the floor.


	22. 22.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung rushes over to the boys side, dropping to his knees beside him. "Baby, hey!" he cups the boy's face, panic pulsing through his veins. When Jungkook doesn't react he grabs his phone, about to call for help.

"I'm fine, just-" Jungkook blindly brings his hand up, trying to take hold of Taehyung's. He forces his eyes open, just to be met with another pair of eyes, filled with bitter panic. It's the same look Jungkook last seen when his father captured them.

Taehyung lets out a shaky breath, dropping his head on Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook gathers all his strength and sits up, pulling Taehyung into a hug. That's when he feel his heartbeat, a rapid _thum thum thum thum_ against his chest, as if Taehyung's heart is trying to rip through.

"I'm fine," Jungkook whispers. He feels the urge to reassure the elder.

There's a quiet sigh from Taehyung, Jungkook would guess it's relief, but it's shaky.

"Tae-"

"C'mon," Taehyung mumbles, standing up "You need sleep. A lot of it."

Jungkook lets himself be helped up, feeling unexpectedly dizzy. Taehyung sits him on the bed, helping him with his clothes.

"Woah," Jungkook laughs when Taehyung unbuttons his jeans. He'd say he can do it himself, but right now he isn't even sure.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, but he leans in closer, kissing the boy's lips and pulling his zipper down. "I'm gonna shower," he mumbles, pulling the boy's jeans down "and when I'm back, you better be asleep."

Jungkook only smiles against his lips.

Taehyungs out of the shower in just over 15 minutes, taking a bit longer, perhaps to put his mind back together. Jungkook, of course, isn't asleep.

"You look... _nice."_

Taehyung looks towards the bed. He's got nothing on but a hotel towel around his waist, and he'd be well amused at the boy's comment, if not the fact Jungkook blacked out 20 minutes ago and should be _sleeping_. He raises a brow. "What did I say?"

"I should be asleep when you get out?"

"So you did hear me."

Jungkook smiles lightly. He's visibly tired, eyes heavy. "But you always look so pretty after a shower..."

"You mean naked?"

"That too."

Taehyung laughs, shaking his head and walking up to his suitcase to grab some pants to sleep in.

Jungkook's eyes may be on the verge of closing shut, but he can't help but explore the elders back. Taehyung's always had a nice skin tone, a light golden tan.

Taehyung faces away from Jungkook completely before dropping the towel to the floor. The younger can feel his face heat up, as if he hasn't seen Taehyung naked before

"You're doing this on purpose," Jungkook pouts, watching Taehyung dress as if nothing.

"Payback for you disobeying me," Taehyung turns to Jungkook once he's dressed.

"There's another way you can punish-"

"Kook," Taehyung warns.

Jungkook laughs.

With a sigh and a gentle smile, Taehyung makes his way to the bed. "You're unbelievable sometimes," he crawls in beside Jungkook, pulling the covers over them.

Jungkooks eyes are closed but he's grinning at his boyfriend. Taehyung can't help but place a small kiss on the top of his nose before pulling him closer, wrappings his arms around Jungkook, around his whole world.

And Jungkooks asleep in seconds.

Because Taehyung might not know it, but Jungkook doesn't think he'd be able to fall asleep without him.

 

* * *

 

Morning comes with a silver sky and raindrops tapping against their window.

Jungkook opens his eyes to the gloomy light, yet he's met with a cosy warmth. Taehyungs still beside him.

" 'morning," the elder mumbles. "Sleep well?"

Jungkook smiles. Taehyung thinks it's the most beautiful look on him, especially first thing in the morning.

"I did," the boy murmurs, his voice a bit rougher than usually "what time is it?"

"Almost eleven,"

"And you, mister early bird, didn't get up?"

Taehyung chuckles. "I did, but it's cold and you're really warm so I decided to lay with you for a bit."

Jungkook just smiles and closes his eyes again.

They stay silent for a bit longer before there's a knock on the door.

Taehyung sits up, pulling the covers over Jungkook. "I'll get it,"

Jungkook peaks one eye open, noticing that Taehyung seems to have put on sweatpants earlier on, still wearing the large white top he slept in. The boy feels a little naked considering he slept in nothing but boxer briefs. A little naked and a little cold. He hugs the covers once Taehyung gets to the door.

The elder is met with a familiar pair of dark doe eyes.

"Good morning," Ara greets, perhaps a bit sheepishly. "I hope I didn't wake you up, I know you had a rough day yesterday,"

Although Jungkook can't see his mother due to a wall, he can still hear it's her. Suddenly the boy feels he should be wearing a bit more clothing, so he scrambles up quietly, grabbing a black pair of pants and pulling them on.

"Ah, no no, I've been up for a while," Taehyung gives a smile, letting her in "Jungkook just woke up actually,"

As if on que, they walk further into the room where Jungkooks stood, shirtless, buttoning his pants.  
He manages a quiet 'good morning'

It's weird. Not that he's shirtless.

It's weird because this is his mother.

Because the woman is well an alive.

Because Jungkook was so close to being perfectly fine without her, and now she is right here. He could feel his throat contract slightly.

She smiles and turns to Taehyung. "Would you mind if I stole Jungkook for breakfast?"

Taehyung smiles politely. "Not at all."

"If you want, of course," She turns to her son "I understand if you don't feel-"

"I'll go," he says.

She looks a bit relieved, as if she was expecting him to decline. "I'll be waiting in the lobby then,"

Jungkook seen her eye's jump around his chest, from scar to scar, it was brief but she didn't need more to have guild almost overpower her. Jungkook did not want her to feel guilty.

"Jungkook?"

Taehyung's soft voice pulled him back to reality. His mother was already out of the room. He shook his head, going to grab a shirt.

He was ready in three minutes, stressed for some reason too.

"Kook you look as if you're going to meet with the Senate or something, calm down and open the-"

Jungkook shoots his boyfriend a half hearted glare.

Taehyung huffs a laugh. He's sat on the bed, staring at Jungkook who's been gazinf at the door for a good minute now, afraid to open it.

The elder sighs, getting up and walking towards the boy before pulling him by his waist, chest to chest. "She's your mother, stop stressing."

Jungkook just stares.

"Want me to walk you downstairs?"

"No, kiss me."

Taehyung laughs, taken back a bit. "You really are something," and he does kiss him. Pressing his lips against the boy's and going just a bit further.

Jungkook sighs against his lips, as if this was some stress relief thing. Maybe it is.

"Now go," Taehyung murmurs. "And don't forget the umbrella."

Jungkook pecks his lips one last time.

 

* * *

 

Ara lead the way, the walk was silent expect a few comments here and there, something about the poor weather and how quiet the streets were. Basic, awkward talk.

It's normal though, Jungkook thought, because where in the world are they supposed to start? A 'how are you? What have you been up to?' Taking their circumstances into consideration, that's not the best way to start. It's almost too touchy.

So there was no real talk until they walked into a cafe, sat and ordered some breakfast. Now there was no avoiding a conversation.

"Are you still friends with Jimin?" Ara asks softly. Perhaps a nice start.

Jungkook looks up from his coffee, "Ah, yeah," he smiles "as close as ever."

His mother nods with a gentle smile matching her son's. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing good, slowly building a life for himself," Jungkook says "still acts five sometimes, but that's just Jimin."

She laughs gently "Ah that's good to hear," she takes a sip of her coffee. "And Yoongi, you and him...?"

"Oh," Jungkook looks back down, laughing lightly "no, he's with Jimin actually, more like a brother to me," he stares at his fingers around the cup before mumbling "and I'm..."

"With Taehyung?" She asks, uncertain.

Jungkook looks up, giving a nod.

She smiles again. "Just making sure." She seems okay with it, Jungkook thinks. He hopes she is. "Do you still live in Seoul?"

A lady walks up to their table, holding two plates of pancakes. Jungkook remembers making them with his mom when he was younger, they made them every Monday and Friday.

Jungkook bows slightly and mumbles a gentle 'thank you' in Mandarin.

He stares down at his plate "I'm staying with Taehyung in Seoul for the summer, but I live with a friend in Busan for college, I'll be moving soon,"

His mother smiles up at him, her eyes brightening. "You went to college?" It's almost awe in her voice.

He smiles, giving a nod. "I'm doing photography," he says.

Ara nods. She looks, proud? "That makes me so happy, you're doing something you like," her eyes stay on him "you said you're moving, why is that?"

Jungkook hesitates "I'll be moving in with Taehyung.." He mumbles, cutting down into his food.

Ara is still smiling, though there's worry in her eyes. "Did your dad introduce you to Taehyung?" She asks, cautious and low.

"No... I-" he pauses. "I met him, by an accident... For a good while I didn't even know who he was,"

"Did he tell you everything about himself?" She questions. "Don't get me wrong, Jungkook, but he's been through a lot and he was just a child,"

Jungkooks gaze turns more solid at his mother's tone. "Do you mean did he tell me about his father? About what he made Taehyung do?" He asks "He had no choice,"

She sighs, smile faltering "I know, Jungkook, it's not on him, but the mentality he must have after it," she speaks quietly "he could be dangerous-"

"Dangerous?" Jungkook sits up, smiles in disbelief "He's the one who kept me from danger, mom, I wouldn't be here if not him,"

"I just want you to be safe,"

"Yeah, well," He stares right at his mother, though once he meets her gaze, his own softens. "He's the only person I feel safe around," It's quiet and its soft. "He's done everything just to make sure I'm safe."

Ara's posture sinks, that gentle smile comes back.

It's silent for another little while. They just sit and enjoy their food.

"Jungkook, there's something I should tell you," she says, placing her fork down as she stares at it "it should answer at least a few of the questions you must have,"

Jungkook looks up, he says nothing, just listens.

"Your fathers family goes way back, with all this illegal activity." She keeps her voice down "And men were always considered... Superior. So there was a rule," her expression falls, something resembling pain shows. "The first born son takes his fathers responsibilities. No way around it," She then adds "and so if the mother tried to step in and stop it," Ara looks up "the father was obliged to kill her,"

Jungkook stares. "You tried preventing it," he mumbles.

She nods, "I loved your father, I know he loved me too, but I couldn't let you do this, you were so..." She smile sadly with a sigh "so I packed our bags once he left for a business trip and we left for Jeju. It took him two days to get us,"

"He didn't kill you,"

"He let me off, ten years, he acted like nothing happened, but eventually people found out, it was a matter of time before the boss would get the word,"

Jungkook kept silent, his whole world spinning, trying to put the puzzle pieces together before his mother says more. It changes so much.

"Your father wasn't a monster until he decided to become one, he couldn't kill me so he made me hate him, he told me thay he took you with him on a mission instead of Jimin's, that you got hurt. He knew I'd run," her gaze falls "he planned it out so well," her voice is just above a whisper, her hands stiffly on her knees "I seen your corpse, a small body almost unrecognizable after a car accident. I got a call from the hospital, when I got there they said your father had seven broken bones, and I don't know how he managed it all, but he did."

Jungkook looks away, thinking, thinking, thinking.

"Taehyungs mother." He says, looking back at Ara in what might be realization. "She tried running away, didn't she?"

His mother gives him a sorrowful smile. "She almost did it, she was in New York, in a new apartment," she mumbles "but she had only one document and no visa, they got to her within a week, but her husband knew no mercy."

Jungkooks brows furrow as he stares down at his food, not hungry anymore. "Why didn't Taehyung tell me..."


End file.
